Eyes of the Devil
by TimeLady S0nya
Summary: (Sequel to Surrender Unto Me!) "So... Gonna tell me why you're being a peeping tom? Or should I just assume you're a pervert right away and just beat your head in with the heaviest thing I can get my hands on?" That girl with the strange blue eyes, the wild attitude and rare species... Who is she? The blood in her veins sing a song I've never heard before. Why does she haunt me?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Well here we are, chapter one of Eyes of the Devil! This is the sequel of Surrender Unto Me, so if You're just now reading this and haven't read the other story, I would like to suggest you read it first in order to understand what happened.**

**As for you returning readers: Welcome back and I hope you enjoy the torment I put Sonya through in this story as much as you enjoyed the last one! I have big things planned in this story...**

**A hint/spoiler: InuPapa is gonna show up eventually. Won't tell you when, where, why or how tho, just expect that to be happening eventually.**

**As for the length, yes, I know it's horribly short, but it's more or less a setup for what comes next. I know not the best way to start off a story, but I couldn't think of anything better to be honest. **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this one too. **

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Naraku was defeated.

Sonya survived.

They found Kohaku alive and well.

All that was left was to get rid of the damn thing that started it all.

Standing in a group, everyone eyed the gem held in Kagome's cupped hands, silent except for their breathing. A pure wish. No such thing could exist, could it?

Frowning slightly, Sonya cast a look over at Sesshomaru and reached out with a hand to grip his tightly, suddenly nervous as hell to find out what would happen to her should the jewel vanish. After all, it was a wish on a shard that brought her to that time, it was a wish that brought her back to life.

When it was gone, what would happen? Would she and Kagome go back? Would she die?

Kami it was hot out.

A throat being cleared brought her attention back to the Miko staring down at the jewel in her hands, obviously nervous from the way they shook slightly. "I don't know what'll happen to me." She finally voiced her worries, making Inuyasha wrap an arm around her shoulders. "But if I leave... Just remember I'll do everything I can to get back here." She promised, her brown eyes lifting up to look each of them in the eye.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo all shuffled closer to her, offering comfort in the way of soft words and gentle hugs before pulling away as Kagome's eyes landed on Sonya standing beside Sesshomaru, her worry apparent in the blue yes locked on the gem in her clutches.

"Sonya... I don't think you'll go with me if I do leave." She said softly, earning the wolf's undivided attention. "You belong here."

"But..."

"You know it's true." Kagome interrupted her with a shake of her head. "You belong here with him." She nodded over at Sesshomaru with a small smile on her face.

"How do you even know that?" Sonya demanded, irritation covering the fear she felt beginning to burn deep in her chest.

"Because, I finally figured out just what was familiar about those people that saved you when you were shot... They were your family." Kagome grinned slightly, watching the Wolf's gaze draw inward, focusing on her thoughts.

Sonya's eyes widened once she realized what Kagome was saying, a deep red bleeding into her cheeks. "You mean... Those twins..."

"Yup. I thought they looked familiar, and they were." Kagome laughed at the horrified expression spreading across Sonya's face as Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, his arms pulling the wolf closer to him with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Oh kami..." She sighed and covered her face with her hands, absolutely mortified once the realization of just what was in store for her set in. "I'm not doing it. I'll change it if I have to."

Giggling softly, the Miko walked over and pulled her from Sesshomaru's arms, ignoring the small, irritated growl erupting from the Inu as she hugged the wolf tightly. "Don't worry about it, Sonya. They're your family, that's all that matters. Besides, you have over 500 years before you get to that point, enjoy it while you can." She whispered to her, making Sonya wrap her arms around Kagome in return.

"Kags, if you go back... I don't know what I'd do. I mean, you have Inuyasha now, and what will I do? You were my only friend. I'm not counting my brothers because they were adopted. You were my best friend, Kags... You still are." Sonya murmured, clutching the girl tighter to her as she buried her nose in her black hair, committing her scent to memory.

"I know... Just think, if I get stuck there... I can always go visit you in the future." Kagome smiled and pulled away, a hand reaching up to wipe at her eyes. "Don't you worry about it."

"You can say that all you like, I'm gonna worry about it anyway." Sonya sulked, here arms folding over her chest as she leaned a shoulder against Sesshomaru's side. "Just don't you forget us."

"Like you'd let me." Kagome laughed shakily and stepped back, the hand clutching the jewel stretching out in front of her, drawing all eyes back to it as Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome tightly, as if to keep her there by physical force if she started to fade.

"Shikon Jewel... I wish you were gone." Kagome breathed out softly, her brown eyes locked onto the softly glowing gem in the palm of her hand.

A split second later, a large flash of light erupted from it, engulfing the entire area, making everyone raise their arms to cover their eyes from the brilliant radiance.

A sudden, soft aura settled over them all as the light faded, making them drop their arms warily and look around with curious expressions. "Kagome?"

Inuyasha's voice drew all eyes over to where the Miko had been, each pair widening slightly at the sight of the Miko laying on the ground, out cold and Inuyasha gripping her shoulder tight, shaking it slightly with a worried expression on his face.

"Kagome!" Sonya pulled away from Sesshomaru and rushed over to her friend, kneeling on the ground beside her as she rolled the girl over onto her back, one pointed ear aimed at her chest to listen for a heartbeat and breathing a small sigh of relief once she heard it.

"She's alright. It probably took a lot of her energy to make that wish." She assured the worried hanyou clutching Kagome's hand on the other side. "She's just fine..." The wolf added in an undertone, reassuring herself that her friend was still there and alive instead of gone or dead.

"Let's get her to Kaede's so she can rest." She added finally, making Inuyasha nod silently and pick the MIko up to carry her back to the village. Without a word, Miroku, Sango and Shippo all followed after them, each one carrying a happy expression as they vanished into the shadows of the trees.

Turning to look over her shoulder, Sonya offered a small smile at Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken who still stood in their places off to the side. Rin giggled and ran forward, barrelling into the woman as she held her tightly. "We're all okay now, Sonya?"

Laughing softly, Sonya dropped her gaze down at the young girl, one clawed hand reaching up to rest on her head lightly. "Yeah, Rin. We're all okay now."

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**And here it is! Yet another chapter, woo I'm having soo much fun with this right now. Hehe**

**And for those of you dying for a bit more than just fluff, there's that in here too. It's not lemon, but it's a little more than fluff. Not much, but a bit more.**

**Ahhh finally the shirtless Sessh scene I promised to write (I still feel bad about not posting it in the last story...)**

**Anyway, enough of the spoilers, you can just read it instead. (Fangirl) God I can't help just wanting to just ABSGAFAHHHHH.**

**(*BEEP* Please be patient while the writer has a fangirl moment. She will be with you shortly. *BEEP*)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Alright, I think I'm done, anywho, just letting you know the first few chapters are gonna be a bit slow, it's gonna be a buildup to whats gonna happen later so... Keep an eye out for vague hints and clues, I really think you're gonna like the horror I put her through in this one, I really do because I'm awesome and you all love me for it. :D *ego expands***

**I know this chapter is a bit short too, but like I said, buildup, and I suck at buildup most of the time, so I apologize in advance for any other short chapters that will be posted.**

**Anywho**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

"How long do you think she'll sleep?"

Inuyasha's question drug Sonya from her thoughts, making her glance over at him and heave an exasperated sigh. "I don't know, pup. But you have to be patient. I'm sure you can wait a few more hours to mate with her." She snorted, ignoring the irritated glare and red cheeks of the hanyou as she stood up and made her way towards the door. "I'm going to take a bath."

"What if she needs something!" He called after the wolf as she stepped outside the hut and into the night air. "She'll be fine. After all, she's got you now, Inuyasha." She sighed, her back to the startled boy as she walked off towards where the hot spring they frequented during their stays here during their travels.

* * *

_'I shouldn't be upset over that.'_ Sonya frowned to herself, tails flicking in the air behind her as she followed the familiar path towards the water. _'I mean, she's happy with him. He treats her right now...'_

She heaved a heavy sigh and stopped, her head tipping back to look up at the stars peeking out between the trees above her._ 'It's just been me protecting her so long, i don't know what to do with myself anymore.'_

Flicking her tails slightly, Sonya growled softly at her own wayward thoughts and started walking again, her gaze dropping down to the dirt path below her. "Ah, what am I getting all worked up for? I can always find something else to do. I mean, I spent a few years here without having to protect her and didn't have a problem with it."

Closing her eyes, Sonya shook her head with a small smile and pushed her way through the brush and into the clearing where the hot spring was, so lost in thought she didn't notice she had company.

A pair of gold eyes looked over at the wolf as she mumbled to herself, obviously distracted as she began undressing. "Wolf, if you insist on waiting, I would suggest you wait to join me in bathing."

Freezing at the familiar voice, Sonya slowly drug her gaze up from the hem of her shirt where she had been about to drag it up over her head and stared wide-eyed at the Inu lounging in the water with a spark of amusement and something more primal dancing in his eyes while he watched her.

"O-Oh! I didn't know you were here." Sonya stuttered, her hands letting go of the edge of her shirt and hanging down at her sides as she looked away quickly, a deep blush crossing her face at the sight of Sesshomaru without a shirt.

For all the pomp and circumstance he had and acted like a spoiled prince most of the time for that matter, he had some muscle. It wasn't ugly either, not too much, lean, wirey muscle roaped it's way along his shoulders and arms, his chest clean and toned. The skin covering them was a pale, almost delicate color that seemed to reflect the light of the moon overhead.

"I'll just be going..." She mumbled, her hands twisting themselves into the cloth of her pants as she turned around and headed back towards the trees, her face heating further once she felt a flash of desire shot through her at the mere sight of him. 'Damn it, I ought to get him a bell or something to wear that way I know where the hell he's at.'

A soft splashing noise was her only warning before a pair of pale arms wrapped themselves around her waist, accompanied by a pair of lips that brushed against the courting mark she sported on the side of her neck. "Son-ya..." Sesshomaru murmured softly, making a small shiver run down her back.

"Ah! Don't do that..." She whispered, trying to dislodge his grip unsuccessfully, her hands nervously gripping on his wrists as she stared down at them, idly tracing the marks on them with her eyes.

"I believe I am entitled to showing my intended affection." He murmured in her ear, a single fang flashing in the dim light of the moon as it nipped gently on the tip of her ear, making another shiver wrack Sonya's body.

"You don't... You didn't strike me as the type to be affectionate like this..." She gasped out softly, focusing on keeping her knees from buckling under the onslaught of his attention while he moved his lips back down to her neck and drug his tongue along the mark there.

"Inu are naturally affectionate towards their mates, Son-ya..." He murmured, damp, silver hair slipping over his shoulders to brush against Sonya's cheek and neck.

"I'm not you're mate yet." She whispered, keeping her eyes firmly on the ground as he straightened up and trailed his hands up to her shoulders and neck, claws tracing patterns along the skin there and leaving goosebumps in their wake.

A nearly inaudible chuckle reached her ears as he ran a hand through her hair, sending another shiver through Sonya. "You will be. You desire to be... I can smell it in the air around you." Sesshomaru murmured in her ear as he gripped her shoulders again and slowly turned the wolf around to face him, quietly enjoying the deep red staining her cheeks as her eyes jerked upwards quickly to stare at his face.

"That- That doesn't mean you can just jump me like this." She bit out, the irritation in her voice completely ruined by the breathless way it was said.

"You were the one that walked into the clearing and began undressing." Sesshomaru pointed out with a raised eyebrow, making her face and neck darken further in embarrassment. "I was distracted."

Leaning down towards her, Sesshomaru cupped the back of her head lightly, his other arm wrapping itself around her waist and pulling her flush against his body. "Allow me to distract you further then." He murmured, eyes locked onto hers as he dipped his head down farther and pressed his lips against hers.

Stiffening at the sudden contact, Sonya rested her hands on his bare chest and contemplated pushing him away before simply melting into his grip.

_'It should be illegal to be this good at kissing someone.'_ She thought dimly as he slid the hand on her waist up under the back of her shirt and traced his fingers along her skin, feeling the dips and ridges of her scars before she jerked back and pushed him away, panic setting in as she wrapped her arms around herself, refusing to look up and meet his eyes.

Biting back an irritated growl, Sesshomaru stared at her hard, watching as she stared at the ground intently, her hands resting on her shoulders, fingers gripping the cloth of her shirt.

"You have told me of your scars, yet you refuse to show your intended." He stated, earning a quick flash of blue as she darted a glance up at him then looked back down.

"They're ugly."

Her soft whisper made his eyes widen a fraction then narrow. "This one has told you not to speak of yourself in such a fashion, has he not?" He demanded in a dangerous voice, making her look up with a wary expression. "I just... I..." She trailed off and looked off to the side, her hands gripping her shirt tighter.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru gathered his control and turned away from her. "Very well. This one shall leave so you may bathe, wolf." He tossed over his shoulder and began dressing in the clothes he had folded neatly near the hot spring, blatantly ignoring her until he was finished and turned back around.

"Sessh-"

Without a word or motion of acknowledgement, he walked past her and disappeared into the trees, leaving Sonya standing alone in the clearing with a pained expression on her face.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**And in comes InuPapa!**

**:D I've been dying to post this since I started the new series, I was gonna wait a bit, but I didn't really know what Sonya and Sessh could do during their 'fight' besides avoid each other and shoot sparks from their eyes whenever their gazes met sort of thing. Boring if you ask me, so I sped it up a bit, instead of two chapters of this, I skipped over the boring and went right into the first 'act of Karma' (Which is what I call Sonya's horrible luck when it comes to any situation) against Sonya in this story.**

**I gotta say, the next chapter is gonna make me laugh. I already know what's gonna happen. I'm not tellin you tho, I'll keep it a surprise... hehehe oh kami it's gonna be priceless.**

**ONWARD**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Heaving a small sigh, Sonya shot a glance over in the direction Sesshomaru disappeared into just before they set up camp. It had been a full week since their small argument in the clearing by the hot spring.

And for that whole week he had avoided her, never speaking more than a few words where it was needed then keeping to himself. He even went as far as sleeping somewhere other than where they camped at night.

_'Honestly, how childish are you?'_ She huffed to herself, scowling at the dark treeline then turned away and stalked off in the other direction, completely ignoring the looks she was getting from the other pack members as she strode into the trees herself.

"How fucking stupid can you get?" She swore out loud to the dark around her, feet stomping on the leaves as she made her way through, arms folded against her chest tightly as she glared at the plants, as if daring them to come forward with some explanation.

"I mean seriously, I know he's probably young in demon years, hardly considered eighteen or nineteen now that I think about it..." She trailed off and came to a stop with a low sigh. "And women do mature faster than men do, so considering the age gap and maturity, I'm probably closer to being four or five years older than him with all of that..."

She reached up and tugged on her hair with a low growl of frustration. "Just great, now I'm a cradle robber on top of all of the other shit I have to deal with. It's no wonder he's pissed off. I mean seriously, the guy obviously hasn't gotten any in years if ever, and here he has a female thats supposed to be his and she's pushing him away constantly! Agh!"

Throwing her hands up in the air, she started walking again, slower this time as she sorted through her thoughts with a small frown on her face. "I just... I wish there was some way for me to see a side of him that he doesn't show to anyone." She sighed softly. "I get the feeling that I'd understand him better anyway, if I just got to know all the faces he shows, not just the snarky sarcastic side and his perverted side... That one I'm still a bit surprised with though. Who would have thought Lord Fluff was a closet pervert?"

A sudden wind kicked up, blowing leaves and dirt into her face and making Sonya raise her arms to block the worst of it until it died down. "Ah, what the hell? I didn't smell a storm when I came out here..."

Just as she was about to drop her arms, a sudden, powerful aura descended on her, nearly forcing the wolf to her knees before she jerked back and jumped up into a branch above her, claws extended as she looked around for whatever it was that threatened her.

...

Nothing, the clearing she had ended up with was empty aside from a small shrine set up in the center of it. Not a living soul was around for miles, at least not one she could hear or smell that is.

With another glance around, she dropped down to the ground and slowly walked towards the shrine, eyes narrowed as she studied it curiously. 'It couldn't be this thing sending out the aura, could it?'

**Indeed.**

"Ah!" She jumped back and gripped the front of her chest with a clawed hand, the fur on her tails standing on end as she gaped at the stone in front of her.

"Do not tell me that rock just spoke to me right now! That is the last thing I need!"

**It is not the rock that speaks, wolf. I am the soul residing within it. **

"Oh... Well I guess that's a little less weird." She dropped her hand down to her side and walked over to drop one knee down and study the stone closer with a small furrow between her eyebrows. "So... Care to tell me why you're speaking? You ought to have passed on by now."

**I have been here for over two hundred years. You are the only one to hear my voice in all that time.**

"Oh... Well that would probably be because of the whole psychic wolf thing." Sonya mumbled, a hand reaching up to scratch the side of her head then settled into a more comfortable position by folding her legs and sitting on the ground, one hand cupping her chin as she leaned her elbow on her knee. "I guess you've been pretty lonely, huh?"

**Yes, it has been a long time since I last spoke with anyone.**

"Hey, your aura is pretty strong even for just being a soul." She said suddenly, her frown reappearing as she studied the stone in front of her. "Just who the hell were you when you were alive?"

**My name is not important.**

"Kinda is considering I just asked, but whatever. Keep your secret if you want." Sonya shrugged and leaned back on her hands, her head tipping back to stare up at the stars with a small sigh.

**What bothers you, wolf?**

A small, unwilling chuckle slipped from the woman as she shot a look over at the rock. "Oh, just this idiot Inu being all childish about me not being ready to mate him yet."

**Your aura is mixed with another. Why do you not complete the bond?**

"Ah well.. Its just... I'm a bit self-concious. I have some pretty nasty scars on my body from some shit I went through a long time ago. I just don't think I want to see his face twist into an expression of disgust or even pity when he sees them. It happened once when I was little, at that time it didn't really bother me, they wanted to be idiots, fine. But... I don't think I could take it if he did that." Sonya let out a long breath and laid on the grass fully, her hands tucked behind her head as she continued.

"So he's been pretty frustrated with me. And I just don't know what to do with him. He's the kind of person that hides a lot of himself in front of other people, and I get the feeling that until I get to see this hidden part of him, I won't ever fully feel comfortable enough to even go through with it."

**I see. Perhaps I can help you, wolfling.**

Turning her head to the side, she raised an eyebrow at the rock beside her. "Right, what is a rock gonna do for me? Let me bludgeon him over the head with it?"

**While I admire your creativity, I do not think it would help you see this other side of him.**

"Great, talking to a rock and it's getting sassy with me on top of it." She muttered to herself and sat back up, facing the stone fully as she leaned forward. "Alright then, mysterious person. How can you help me?"

**You are from the race of psychic wolves, your power, while untrained, is still a useful tool. Place a drop of your blood on top of the stone that houses my soul and set me free.**

"Woah! I don't think so, buster. I have no idea if you're some creep that just wants to go around killing people. Sorry, we just dealt with a psycho like that not too long ago and I really don't want to do it again if You don't mind." Sonya scoffed and stood up, preparing to walk away when the voice stopped her again.

**You can use your power to search me, can you not? Look in my very aura and see if you can spot ill-intentions.**

Twisting her mouth to the side, Sonya tossed a glance over her shoulder at the stone then let out a small sigh and turned back around, extending her psychic net outwards to cover the clearing and focused on the dark blue cloud of energy hovering around the stone.

_'It doesn't seem to be evil. If anything it seems to be old, ancient even.'_ She blinked then drew the net back in with a small sigh. "Fine, but if you try to kill me, be prepared for a world of hurt." She warned while walking back to where she had been, her eyes locked onto the stone.

**Of course.**

Rolling her eyes skyward, Sonya pricked her finger with a claw then held it out over the stone, watching as the red blood welled up to the surface and fell down to splash on the grey, moss covered surface below and took a few steps back.

At first there was silence, as if the entire area was holding it's breath. Not even a breeze swept through the clearing as she stood there staring expectantly at the stone in front of her.

Suddenly, a large explosion of aura thrust itself out of the stone, shattering it into pebbles and sending Sonya flying back against a tree with a low grunt of surprise as she closed her eyes against the force. _'Shit, what if I was wrong about this guy?'_

"Ah... A body again." That voice, it was the same as the one coming from the stone, drew her attention upwards from the ground, her blue eyes opening slowly to gaze at the man standing in front of her in surprise. "Well I'll be damned..." She muttered, climbing to her feet slowly and brushed the grass from her clothes while staring at him the entire time.

Even with his back to her, she could see the obvious power radiating off of him, the silver hair tied up into a high ponytail that swished down his back caught her eye and made a small frown flit across her face._ 'Hold on a second...'_

Hearing her voice, the man turned around to face her, his features thrown into stark relief from the moonlight above as he settled a pair of painfully familiar gold eyes on her form. "You are the wolfling?"

"U... Uhm..." Sonya felt her brain short-circuit as she gaped at the Inu before her._ 'There is no way. There is NO way! I heard the damn story about how that pup got his sword!'_

He arched an eyebrow in slight amusement at her shocked expression, his eyes blinking lazily as he took in her features. "Cat got your tongue, girl? Speak." He finally ordered curtly, growing tired with her strange reaction to seeing him.

"Ah! So-Sorry, you just..." She shook her head sharply and backed up a step so she could put some distance between her and the towering man before her. "You look a lot like a couple people I know."

"Hmm... Who might they be?" He took a few steps closer, watching in slight amusement as she pressed herself back against a tree, as if trying to become one with it. "Ah... Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." She blinked a few times, trying to clear her thoughts. Honestly, this wasn't happening. He just looked a lot like them by chance, right?

"Ah... My sons are still alive, are they?"

Then again, her luck really has been pretty shitty lately...

* * *

**Alright, before I get the whole plethora of reviews demanding to know why he's in a small shrine in the middle of scenic nowhere, let me explain:**

**One: Yes, the place that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went to get Tessaiga was their father's grave. I get that, but to me, he was powerful, too powerful to be held in one place. My reasoning is, and always will be, that while his body died, his soul refused to move on and had to be housed separately from where his physical body had been buried.**

**I thought about it being in one of his son's swords, but really, I don't think that would work out too well. Sesshomaru would notice it and Inuyasha... He'd just be too stupid to realize. Not to mention he already broke Tessaiga before, so...**

**And the whole thing where he has a body now? It all boils down to his power reacting against hers, while her power is purely psychic, it can take the memory of a physical form from the aura it comes into contact with, and his power simply filled in the empty space. **

**It's kinda hard to explain, in my head, it makes perfect sense, but I might just be a fucking nutjob too so, there's always that.**

**If anything: Author's Right to Creativity, how about that? :P**

**-TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Well... In my opinion, this chapter sucks. Completely and fully, yeah I got a few of the funnies out that I wanted to, but the rest of it is gonna wait until the next chapter.**

**Agh, it sucks. I can't even do anything to make it better either, I went over it twice by now and already changed everything I could think of. So I apologize for this.**

**And InuPapa, if I didn't do his character right, I am sorry. There really wasn't much to work off of from the series, I'm sorta guessing it and I think I did a good job anyway... *sigh* **

**On top of all this, I'm fighting off a head cold, my nose and head is all stuffed up and I can't think properly. So really, I am so sorry for how this turned out. i really hoped it would have been better.**

**Onward**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

"Woah, woah woah! Hold up!" Sonya waved her hands in front of her frantically as he came to a stop not more than a foot away from where she stood, pressed against a tree. "There is no way you're here. You are dead. You know, as in cannot be around anymore? Puppy told me himself that he and Lord Doggie fought in your grave! like, In your skeleton!"

One of his hands came up, stopping her tirade with ease. "These names you use. I assume they are for my sons?"

"Huh... Oh well.. Yeah. They're nicknames I guess. Most of the time I say it to piss them off though." Sonya shrugged and and looked away nervously. The guy probably was pissed she didn't use the boy's proper names. _'Great, just what I need. Another dog to deal with...'_

"Inuyasha is..."

"Puppy. Obviously."

"And Sesshomaru would be-"

Holding up her hand, Sonya began ticking off the various nicknames she used for him on a daily basis. "Doggie, Dog, Lord Fluff, Lord Doggie..." She trailed off in thought then shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes I call him Sessh too, but it's not that often."

Blinking slightly down at the wolf in front of him, the Inu raised one of his eyebrows and smiled slightly. "It is a wonder you are even alive."

"Yeah... Well he wouldn't kill his intended now would he?" She sulked, missing the surprise that flashed across his face at those words. "Intended?"

"Hm? Well yeah... He marked me." Sonya reached up and pulled the collar of her shirt aside to show the magenta mark standing out against her skin. "See?"

"So the male you wish to see the other side of would be my son." The man looked up at the sky, deep in thought for a moment then glanced back down at her.

"I will help you as payment for helping me."

Blinking up at him, Sonya raised an eyebrow then let out a small laugh, a hand coming up to run through her hair. "This is unreal. I have to be dreaming right now." She muttered to herself, turning away from him and staring around the clearing. "I mean, not only do I have to deal with Sir Moody, but now I have his returned-from-the-dead father offering to help me hook up with his son."

Watching her mumble to herself, the Inu raised an eyebrow then leaned closer, making her attention jerk back towards him with surprise at his sudden proximity. "Umm..."

"If you do not wish to work with my Son. Perhaps you would entertain a mating with me?" He smiled slowly, silently enjoying the dark red that spread against her cheeks at his suggestion.

"Eh!? No! You're like... Ancient!" She squeaked and pressed herself back against the tree harder, trying to put some distance between her and the confusing man. "You're his father!"

"To a demon like myself, age is not an issue as long as you are at the age of mating." He stated simply, one clawed hand reaching forward to capture a lock of her hair, studying it's white-gold color curiously.

"No thanks." She deadpanned, making him let out a small breath and straighten back up, his head turning to look towards the trees across the clearing.

"Very well. Then I shall help you with my stubborn son." He concluded, turning back to look at her with a dangerous glint in his eyes that made Sonya break out in a cold sweat.

_'Just from his aura alone, he could easily overpower me. Whatever the's thinking... It can't be good for me or my health.'_

"Wait, wait!" Sonya raised a hand up and stopped whatever he was about to do and earned an exasperated look. "Uhm... What's your name? You never told me."

"I chose not to tell you. But considering the situation now..." He trailed off, his gold eyes unfocused as he considered her question. "Very well, it is Inu no Taisho... But you may call me Toga." His gaze sharpened as he looked down at the wolf in front of him with a sudden smile.

"Toga... It fits you." Sonya closed her eyes and shook her head wryly. "So... Just how do you plan on helping me?" She finally asked, nervous to know the answer but at the same time undeniably curious too.

"It is simple." Toga reached forward and pressed two of his fingers to her forehead gently, making her quirk an eyebrow up at his face while he concentrated. "Alright then..."

While they stood there like that, she could feel a steadily building power seeming to originate from the male in front of her before a burst of energy center in on her forehead where he touched, sending her back against the tree hard and making her crumple to the ground with a groan.

"ugh..." She groaned quietly, pushing herself up with one hand and rubbing at the sore spot on her forehead with the other, her blue eyes narrowing in a glare at the man standing there. "What the hell was that?"

"It is my thanks."

"Yeah, blast someone in the head with a burst of energy, great way to say thank-you." She growled out while climbing to her feet. Straightening up, she went to take a step forward only to have the world tip on it's axis and make her stumble back down to her hands and knees. "Gnn... What the hell did you do to me..?"

"I would suggest you not fight it. It will only make the process more painful."

His apathetic reply made a jolt of fear race through her, her mind screaming profanities while the first flare of pain burst forth and made her curl up on the ground.

_'Ah! What the hell? It's like my body is burning from the inside out...'_ A whine of pain slipped from her throat as she wrapped her arms around her middle and trembled, her mind and body both fighting against the fire raging inside despite what Toga suggested.

The soft sound of footsteps coming close made Sonya look up from where she lay curled up on the ground and over at the noise to see Toga settling down on the ground beside her head, intent gold eyes watching her as she struggled. "W... Why?"

"You wished to see the side of my son no one has. This is your answer to your wish." He replied nonchalantly, a clawed hand flicking a speck of invisible dirt from his clothes. "Do not fight it."

Blinking back tears, Sonya closed her eyes again, focusing on the heat burning away at her insides and tried to relax. Something about what he said striking a chord that made her want to trust him. He wasn't evil, she could sense that. But his motives... She didn't know what they were.

A low rush of heat spread out over her skin, making the wolf wince slightly and whimper as she felt it, the shift in her form. Something...

Then just as quick as it started, it ended, leaving her laying on the ground, panting from the exertion and looking around with a frown. "Well... That's it?"

"Come sunrise, it will finish. However for now, it is done." Toga's voice brought her attention back over to where he sat, her eyes narrowing at his completely at ease posture where he relaxed.

"You're not gonna tell me what you did, are you?"

"No."

Throwing her arms up in the air, Sonya got to her feet and let out a long breath. "You are impossible."

"Perhaps. However your intended is headed this way. I would assume he felt your pain and fear from moments ago." He stood up and turned towards the west where the first traces of Sesshomaru's aura touched Sonya's senses. "Oh great..."

With a heavy sigh, she shot a look over at where Toga was standing and gave him a warning glare. "Don't you dare go running off."

The Inu snorted and cast a dry expression back at her, one of his eyebrows raised up as if to question her sanity. "I do not run from my own Son."

"Right... That doesn't help ease my stress either." Sonya grumbled and turned back around just in time to see Sesshomaru step into the clearing, the gold in his eyes flashing dangerously as he took in the powerful aura spreading around before they landed first on Sonya, assessing her quietly to reassure himself she wasn't hurt, then over to the male towering over her smaller form off to her side.

He froze, astonishment flickering across his expression before it vanished, leaving a cold look glinting in his eyes as he held out a single hand towards Sonya, silently ordering her to his side.

Shooting a quick look over at Toga, Sonya decided it would be best to listen for once and walked over to stand beside him. "Sesshomaru.."

"I will question you of this matter later." He cut her off coldly, his gold eyes still locked onto a pair of identical ones across the clearing from where they stood.

"Sesshomaru. I see you are well."

"Do not waste this one's time with mindless chatter."

"How cold. My firstborn and heir treating me in such a way."

"This Sesshomaru's father died over two hundred years ago."

"And here I am in the flesh again."

The back and forth between the two of them was giving Sonya a headache like no other. Seriously, Dogs and their damn egos were going to be her death, she just knew it. With a soft groan, she lifted a hand to her head and rubbed at the sore area still pulsing faintly from earlier.

"Look, you two are idiots. How about that? If your going to fight, fine. I'll leave you alone for that." She snapped, cutting off the (kinda) argument between father and son and earning two glances in her direction. "Either kiss and makeup so Toga can go see Inuyasha or you two can fight. I don't care."

With that, she turned and left the two of them in the clearing, intent on getting back to the campsite and laying down for a well-deserved sleep.

Both men watched the wolf stalk off into the trees before a low chuckle brought Sesshomaru's attention back to where his father stood. "There is a sharp tongue in that mouth of hers, Sesshomaru. It makes me wonder why you are courting her."

"It is not of your concern." Sesshomaru turned around as well and went to leave before his father's voice stopped him once more.

"She fears you may not have true affection for her."

Whirling around, Sesshomaru snarled at the older male, his already hot temper flaring up once more at those words. "You do not have the right to speak of her in such a way."

"I see..." Toga studied Sesshomaru for a moment, a slow smile spreading across his face as he studied him silently.

"If you truly feel this way, Sesshomaru. Perhaps it would be best for her to hear it." Casting a wry smile over at his oldest son, Toga turned and headed out of the clearing in the opposite direction Sonya went. "I will not be going with you tonight. However I promised your wolfling I would help her with something. Come morning before the others wake, I will be coming by to gather her."

Without bothering to wait for Sesshomaru's reply, he vanished into the dark, leaving a fuming Inu behind, his hands clenched into fists at what was said.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Woo! Chapter five is now up, gotta say, I missed writing fluff. And Sessh acting the way he does in here? Kawaii xD**

**Anyhow, Just letting you all know, I'll wait until I post my next chapter tomorrow at the usual time to post the Fan Mail, I'll be posting it BEFORE the chapter. So get your reviews in if you want them answered right away.**

**As in what's gonna be happening? Hehe, just wait and see, I have some interesting things cooked up for poor Sonya now. I almost feel bad for her... Almost.**

**Oh well.**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Stalking into the camp, Sonya stepped over a sleeping Shippo and around where Kagome was curled up against Inuyasha's side to reach her blanket and plopped down, her back facing the rest of them as she fumed silently.

_'Fucking idiots. I'm surrounded by dogs that don't give one damn jot about what the hell it means to speak normally.'_ She growled to herself, unintentionally waking the others and earning a few strange glances for it.

_'I can't stand dogs. it's no wonder that puppy Aoi found didn't go near me. I'd probably have stuck it in a box and left it on the street somewhere.'_

Narrowing her eyes, Sonya scowled at a tree, Sesshomaru's aura washing over the camp as he stepped just inside the ring of light sent out by the campfire. His gaze sweeping around and over the other members before landing on Sonya's turned back and grit his teeth slightly before striding over and standing behind her.

"What do you want?" She snapped, ignoring the icy feel of his rage on her skin and refusing to look up at him.

"This one expressed the desire to speak to you." He stated simply, earning a scoff for his efforts and a flick of her tails. "Yeah, well I don't really want to talk to you."

Truthfully she was being unreasonable, Sonya knew that. But she couldn't help just being so damn irritated right now.

First she talks to a rock, then the rock turns into a tall (Maybe a bit hot) Inu that, Surprise!, Is actually her intended's father. Not only that, he does something strange to her that's supposed to 'help' her get to know Sesshomaru better and refuses to say what it was.

And now she has Sesshomaru having a pissing match with his father. All because he found the two of them talking.

_'Yep, Karma is still in effect...'_ She sighed softly and plopped her chin on her hand, still staring out at the trees in front of her to avoid meeting Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Wolf."

"Dog."

A low growl met her ears moments before a pair of hands reached out and gripped her upper arms, forcibly pulling her to her feet and leading her into the trees.

"Ah! Hey, let me go you idiot!" She struggled frantically, her fangs glinting slightly in the moonlight as she bared them at the infuriating Inu calmly leading her away from the campsite.

His silence only further prompted her to struggle, her feet swinging back to try and hit him in the legs only to miss as he simply lifted her up off the ground and toss her over his shoulder with the Mokomoko and continue walking, one of his arms pinning her legs to his chest.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru! Put me down!" She yelled, silently debating on if she should just shred his damn precious, oh-so-perfect Haori to make him pay for doing this.

Just as she was about to cut it into perfect bandage strips, she felt herself lifted up and dropped rudely on the ground below, causing a curse to slip past her lips.

"Ow, damn! You didn't have to drop me like that, what if I broke a tail?" She snapped, glaring up at the towering Inu above her, completely ignoring the fact that the glacial stare he held was pointed directly at her.

"It would not happen." He deadpanned then fell silent again, watching as the wolf rubbed her sore backside then stood up with a low growl. "Look here, buster. i don't know who the hell you think you are, but I am no weak woman that will just bow and obey every damn thing you say!" She shouted, a finger poking him in the chest.

Blue eyes flashing dangerously in the light of the moon, she scowled up at his face, her finger jabbing him once more as she continued. "And for that matter, it isn't my damn fault! I don't know what your issue is, but you seriously need to stop with the fucking act that I-Mmph!"

Tired of hearing her screeching, Sesshomaru clamped a hand over her mouth and narrowed his gaze in warning, watching as the anger melted away bit by bit until she looked simply tired. Once she slumped forward slightly, he dropped his hand and leaned forward, carefully scenting the air around her.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She asked in irritation, pulling back a bit only to have a pair of hands grip her shoulders and pull her closer to him instead.

Stopping on her hair, he let out a low growl and pulled back to stare down at her perplexed expression.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is your problem now?" Sonya snapped, pulling away from his grip and taking a few steps back to put some distance between the two of them. Not that it would make a difference, he could easily move faster than she could and just grab her again.

He was silent for a moment, simply staring down at her for a moment and making her feel a small twinge of nervousness.

"How is my father back?"

Of all the things she expected him to say, that would have been the last one. Well... Not the last, but certainly not the first question. "What?"

"My father. How is he here." He stated again, his stare unwavering as he watched her shift uncomfortably for a moment, her hands fiddling with the edge of her shirt before she let out a long sigh.

"Alright, it's like this. i was mad, so I went to take a walk and cool down. I find this clearing with some shrine and a rock. This rock starts talking to me and I told him I needed help with something and he offered to help. I had no idea what he was talking about so I asked, and did you know that my blood can break a bond between a spirit and an object? Because he did and suggested I do that, next thing I know out pops your damn dad like a fucking daisy from the ground." She spilled it all out in one breath, successfully taking Sesshomaru by surprise at her sudden reaction.

Contemplating all she said, he turned his gaze to the distance, focusing on the details before looking back down at her. "You did not know who the spirit was, yet you set them free?"

"Well... Like I said, he offered to help me with a problem." She admitted lamely, her eyes dropping down to the ground as she shuffled her feet nervously.

"What would be this problem?"

"It's nothing really. Just a stupid thing." Sonya muttered, still refusing to look up at him as she dug a toe into the ground, watching the dirt flick upwards when she pulled it out.

The silence that descended between the two of them was stifling, uncomfortable. Sonya swallowed hard and finally dared a glance up at Sesshomaru, her gaze meeting his nervously.

"His scent is on your hair." He finally stated, throwing her off-guard once again and making her blink in confusion before remembering that Toga had touched her hair not too long before giving her his 'help'.

"Yeah. He touched it." She admitted with a slight shrug only to be pulled into Sesshomaru's arms, his face buried in her hair as he let out another low growl, his head moving side to side as he scented her hair.

"U...Uhm, Sesshomaru?"

"I do not like it." The quiet admission made the words die on Sonya's tongue, her eyes widening slightly as he held her close, staring unseeing at the white of his Haori.

_'What the hell...? Who the hell is this and what have they done with Sesshomaru?'_

Pushing against his chest slightly, Sonya pulled away enough so she could see his face and frowned slightly. "What's your problem?"

"Another male dared to touch what is mine. His stench hovers around you like a cloud." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and sniffed the air again. "I am replacing it with my own scent."

Staring up at him silently, the meaning behind his words finally clicked in Sonya's mind, making her laugh in surprise. "So... You're... Disinfecting me?" She snickered, ignoring the glare he sent at her before diving back into her hair once more, one of his hands slipping down to clutch at her hip and the other travelling up to her hair.

"You do realize you're being jealous of your father, right?"

"Has he offered a mating with you, wolf?"

Yet another startling question caught her off-guard once more, making Sonya freeze and blink her eyes. "Um, what? Yeah, but he was just joking around."

Sesshomaru pulled away and stared down at her, the gold in his eyes glinting in a predatory way that made a shiver travel down her spine. Weather from fear or anticipation, she had no idea.

"My father is not one to take mating lightly. He would make no jest in such a way." Once more, Sonya found herself struck dumb and gaping like an idiot up at Sesshomaru as he stared down at her, something flickering in his eyes but vanishing before she could focus on it.

"He... What?"

"if he has offered a mating, then he will attempt to court you."

"That's... No! He's your father! And he's like... A thousand years old!" Sonya burst out, her hands slapping against Sesshomaru's chest in frustration. "What the hell is it with you dogs?"

"We are attracted to power." He stated simply, the tone of his voice suggesting a shrug. As if the great, dignified Lord Fluff would ever shrug. Sonya let out a low breath and hung her head, eyes closing tight as she struggled to just work through what the hell happened to her.

Seeing her on the verge of a mental breakdown, Sesshomaru settled down on the ground and pulled her into his arms, simply sitting there and holding her until she calmed back down. "Sesshomaru, I don't think I like your family that much." She finally sighed, her head tipping back to look up at him with a scowl.

"Hm." He hummed slightly in agreement, inside he was raging over the fact that his father had his sights set on Sonya. His wolf.

"So... You aren't mad at me anymore?" Her soft question made him stare back down at her in surprise, one eyebrow raising slightly. "This one was never angry."

"What do you mean you weren't angry? You've been avoiding me all week!" Sonya snapped, sitting up on his lap and slapping her hands against his chest. "You wouldn't even sleep with the rest of us at night!"

Blinking slowly, Sesshomaru studied Sonya's face, finally noticing the faint start of rings under her eyes and let out an inaudible breath. "I have... Put distance between you and I simply for the reason of honoring your desire to wait."

"H... Huh?" The wolf on his lap tipped her head to the side in confusion, both tails flicking distractingly against his leg.

Closing his eyes to focus, Sesshomaru brushed a hand over her hair. "This Sesshomaru.. Finds it difficult to control himself while near you."

"What do you... Oh.. Oh!" Sonya's face burst into flames, both hands coming up to cover it as she hid her mortification._ 'Of course. He's a guy and if he's told he can't do anything, he figures it's best to just not go near it until he can... Idiot.'_

"I thought you were mad at me." She whispered, her throat tight from embarrassment.

_'If that is the case... then I can just tell Toga I don't need his help anymore, right? I thought he was mad and I wanted to see a side of him I never got to before. Now I don't need to.'_

"You were incorrect." He stated before standing up, both arms easily carrying her to his chest as he began walking back in the direction of camp. "I know that now..." She muttered, her fingers opening slightly so she could peek up at the Inu carrying her curiously.

"My father will arrive before sunrise to collect you. He expressed the desire to honor his promise to help you." He added, feeling her form stiffen in his arms at what he said and looked down in question.

"I should have known. It's alright, I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. Maybe I don't need his help anyway. It obviously pisses you off."

"My father has honor, as well as I. I will not allow him to dishonor you even if I do not like the arrangement."

Another blush colored Sonya's cheeks at his words and she looked away from him, her arms folding over her chest as they finally stepped out into the campsite. "Are you doing to sleep here tonight?"

Looking back down at her again, Sesshomaru assessed the rings under her eyes before nodding. "I believe it is useless to avoid you in such a way."

"Good because I haven't slept at all..." Sonya yawned as he set her down on her feet and walked over to her blanket to lay down once he settled himself against the tree it was next to.

With a slight smile, she laid her head on his thigh, her eyes closing as she took in his scent and allowed it to relax her muscles little by little.

_'Hmm... Good thing about being promised to him. I get my own personal Sesshomaru pillow.'_

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	6. Fan Mail 1

**Wow, Fan Mail One of Eyes of the Devil! :D Gotta say, I got a pretty good reception to the story so far. Makes me feel better knowing that some people wanted to read a sequel. Anyway, onward!**

* * *

_**Ensis96 chapter 1 . Apr 29**_

_**oooo-o-oh... sequel**_

_**...**_

**Yup, I got convinced when four people messaged me asking about a sequel and if I was planning on making one. To be honest, I really wasn't but I suppose it couldn't hurt to torment Sonya a little more.**

* * *

_**WorldPeaceMan chapter 1 . Apr 29**_

_**Great start! Looking forward to seeing more. **_

_**-WorldPeaceMan**_

_**...**_

**I hope it keeps going good, I have plenty of ideas, but right now I'm having issues trying to sort out the ones I want to do.**

* * *

_**Chocolover27 chapter 1 . Apr 29**_

_**Woo they're all happy now**_

_**...**_

**For now they are... *Evil laughter***

* * *

**_Lady Shiari chapter 2 . Apr 29_**

**_That was awesome! I was like AAAAGGHHH SESS IS SHIRTLESS! #fangirlstatis lol love it so happy_**

**_Lady Shari loves you!_**

**_..._**

**I almost drooled writing that... Almost. Maybe a little. But still! Who wouldn't if a god like that was naked in front of them?**

* * *

**_Ensis96 chapter 2 . Apr 29_**

**_Bad Sesshoumaru! Bad! *hisses angrily*_**

**_makes me wonder thou- did Sonya have an almost-boyfriend here who totally rejected her because of the scars? like, before she found kagome; maybe even before meeting kouga?_**

**_..._**

**I explained this in a later chapter, but I'll type it here just in case someone missed it:**

**Sesshomaru may be hundreds of years old, but demons age a lot slower than humans do. While Sonya is a demon and is only in her twenties, she grew up a human a majority of the time. Her mental maturity is right on par with her human age, meaning while her body is young, her mind is that of a demon adult's. **

**Sesshomaru's mental maturity is close to that of a late teen or early twenty year old. And what are all males like at that age? They want to have sex. He's too honorable to go out and just relieve tension with some other female because he wants Sonya. And while he understands she isn't comfortable with it, he still gets frustrated.**

**And as for the whole thing about Sonya: She was looked at strange when people saw her scars in the past, but she didn't care about it. She just ignored them and went about her way. But now she realizes she wants to be with Sesshomaru and she couldn't stand it if he looked at her the same way those other people did. It's become a bit of a sore subject for her now because she's worried he might not find her attractive and break off the mating with her.**

* * *

**_Lady Shiari chapter 3 . Apr 29_**

**_Oh shit... this is nuts! Mind blown_**

**_Lady Shari loves you_**

**_..._**

**Oh yeah, xD I had a lot of fun coming up with that idea. Originally I had it where he came from the well and she was just talking to Kagome's mother through it, sort of like having a one way conversation, and he heard it. But then I thought 'How the hell am I going to explain why his soul was trapped there? I could use the same excuse as I did for the stone, but to be honest, it would seem like he was sucked from the past rather than come back to life and that would ruin the whole 'he died for Izayoi' thing. So, I just went with a safe medium instead.**

* * *

_**Alura9287 chapter 3 . Apr 30**_

_**Woohoo! Can wait toss how everything roles out.**_

**_..._**

**I can't wait to see either lol. Most of the time I just let my fingers start typing and words appear in the WordPad on my computer. It's crazy.**

* * *

**_saiya uchiha chapter 4 . 18h ago_**

**_YEA! SEQUEL! SEQUEL! SEQUEL!...sorry I got a little over excited..lol..and again..Cliffhanger!? No!...lmao..i am so happy your making this sequel cause I was a little sad when you're other story ended..but now I get to read this one! And it has Inu no Taisho! Lol keep up the awesome work and I'll be waiting to read the next chapter! __**

**_..._**

**Yes the cliffhanger, I am famous for those you know that!**

**And I was pretty sad myself when my other story ended. I almost wanted to just keep going on some random spiel but that would have been boring.**

**As for Toga... We'll see just what he's done to Sonya, now won't we? *Evil laugh***

* * *

_**luna2121 chapter 4 . 14h ago**_

_**great chapter... i really enjoyed this chapter... wonderful work and great writing... cant wait to see what happens in the next chapter...**_

_**...**_

**I can't wait to see your reaction to what happens to Sonya next. hehe**

* * *

**_Lady Shiari chapter 5 . 12h ago_**

**_That is just so freaking cute! She has the perfect attitude to deal with Sesshy lol _**

**_Lady Shari loves you_**

**_..._**

**I like to think she does. He's so used to subservient females that it has to be a little bit of a shock each time she verbally rips him a new one. xD**

* * *

**Well that's it for Fan Mail 1. Next one will be after chapter ten! wooooo! Hehe get your reviews in by that time because if not you'll have to wait another five to get your answers. **

**As for you followers already on here: I really love each and every one of you just as much as I love my reviewers. :D**

**Until next time**

**~TL S0nya**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Well now the big reveal of what happened between Sonya and Toga! Ooohhhh heheh poor Sonya, I wanna pat her on the head. It's so cute tho!**

**I can only imagine Sessh's reaction if he knew... Ahhhhh haha poor poor Sonya, her Karma really sucks man. **

**Anyway, not much else to say**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

A hand running through her hair, gently scratching against her scalp as they pass by. "Hmmm..." Sonya hummed quietly, cuddling closer to the warmth she laid against, her tails flicking slightly against the ground.

"Wolf."

A soft, irritated growl slipped from her as she scowled, eyes still shut tight while she clutched her warmth with both hands. The hand stopping it's comforting petting and earning a soft whine for it.

"You are awake."

Sighing, she opens her eyes and look up at Sesshomaru as he stared down at her with an eyebrow raised up when she glared. "My father will be arriving shortly."

"Ugh... I don't wanna." She whined and hid her face in the cloth covering his leg she laid on, her tails swishing through the air behind her in agitation.

With a shift, Sesshomaru moved out from under her head and stood up, effectively taking away her pillow once he did. "Ah, Doggie..." Sonya groaned and flopped onto her back, arms spread out wide as she glared up at the stars above. "It's not even morning yet."

"He stated he will be arriving before the others wake at sunrise. It is not far off." The Inu said idly, his gaze sweeping the camp then going back to her as she sat up and rubbed at her head with a soft yawn.

"Right.. Well hopefully I can talk to him about this whole thing." She mumbled distractingly to herself, blue eyes opening up to look around the area curiously then turning back to where Sesshomaru stood with a small grin and shrug.

He stayed silent, gold eyes shifting away to stare off to the side, seemingly focused on something outside of the camp. Just as she was about to ask what was wrong, she felt a now-familiar wash of aura sweeping over her senses and let out a small sigh. "Too much to ask to have a little time to wake up, huh?"

"If I had waited, you would still be asleep." A low, rumbling voice answered her question, followed closely by Toga's form stepping just into the ring of light cast out by the weak fire, his eyes darting over to a familiar red, clothed form leaning against a tree then back to her.

"Didn't want to have the family reunion yet, old man?" Sonya tisked lightly, her head shaking from side to side as she stretched her arms over her head with another jaw-breaking yawn and got to her feet.

"Until I have helped you as I pledged. I will not show myself to Inuyasha." He stated simply, earning a blank stare for it. "We should leave soon." Toga added, holding a hand out in her direction with a small, easy smile hovering around his lips.

As she moved to walk towards him, a arm wrapped around her waist and tugged her back against a warm chest. "Remember what we had spoke about last night, Son-ya." Sesshomaru murmured in her ear before turning her around and pressing his lips to hers suddenly, making the wolf's eyes pop open in surprise.

Then, throwing all caution to the wind, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back shyly, her eyes sliding shut as he nipped on her lower lip before pulling away and combing a hand through her hair.

Locking eyes with his father, Sesshomaru leaned down again and scented at her hair a moment before deeming it satisfactory and letting her go. "R... Right..." She mumbled, completely missing the sudden, heavy aura that settled between the father and son as she cast a light smile up at Sesshomaru then turned to join Toga in a daze.

Narrowing his eyes, Toga studied Sesshomaru for a moment then allowed his upper lip to curl slightly in a small smirk. A battle of wills it will be then. After all, while Sesshomaru had the upper hand of already holding the wolf's affections, he could easily replace that hold his son had on her simply because of the situation she would soon find herself in.

With a final look back at Sesshomaru, he turned and lead Sonya away into the shadows, leaving an irritated Inu standing at the edge of the camp with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

* * *

"So, care to explain things to me now?" Sonya growled at the infuriating male leading her through the trees. For the past hour they had been walking silently in one direction and in truth, she was sick of it.

For nearly a year now, she had gotten used to Kagome's constant chatter and missed it. Not to mention she missed a certain Inu that always knew just the right words to say to irritate her.

Hell, she even missed fighting with the pup on an hourly basis.

_'I suppose this is what homesickness feels like. They are my pack after all. I've been separated from them.'_ She mused quietly, her gaze drifting down to the ground as they walked along.

_'I think the closest I've been to being alone for a long time would be the four months between leaving Kagome and meeting up with Sion and them... Wow I've never really been alone for more than that? That sounds a bit pathetic...'_ She scowled and folded her arms against her chest, completely ignoring her surroundings as she focused on her thoughts.

_'I mean, what respectable person my age can't be alone for more than a few hours without feeling lonely? Most people go insane with too much company for a long time-'_ Her internal monologue was cut short as she walked right into a wall.

"Agh... Who puts a wall in the middle of nowhere..." She grumbled to herself, silently cursing the fact that she hadn't been paying close attention.

A rumbling laugh brought Sonya from her irritation and gaze upwards to Toga's amused expression as he stared down at her. "While our size differs greatly, I refuse to believe that I am a wall compared to you."

"What is it with your family and insisting on calling me short?" She snapped back at him and climbed back to her feet, hands planted firmly on her hips as she glared up at Toga. "I am average height! You lot are a bunch of giants!"

A flare of light shone in his eyes as he leaned towards her, a slight, cocky smile pulling at his lips. "We Inu are 'average' height for our species."

Sonya gaped up at him then let out an impressive growl. "That's so not fair."

Another laugh burst from the tall male as he placed a large hand on her head, ruffling her hair slightly and watching in amusement as she ducked away and narrowed her eyes further. "Sunrise is coming. It would be best to find a place comfortable for you." He finally stated, changing the topic easily as he glanced up at the lightening sky.

"Just why am I going to need 'a comfortable place'?" Sonya frowned at him, still frustrated that he hasn't breathed a word of just what was going to happen to her when the sun rose.

"You will see." With that, he turned back around and began walking again, this time changing direction slightly and leading her through a thick stand of trees before coming out to a clearing that faced a rock face, a narrow crevice cutting through it's side and splitting it open wide enough for her to squeeze through.

"In there. Stay until it is done." He ordered with a wave of his hand, gold eyes sweeping around the area then landing on her. "Excuse me?" Sonya looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Just who are you to tell me what to do."

"I am the one that knows what will happen. This is for your safety." Toga raised his own eyebrow, matching her will with his own and winning easily as she let out a low sigh and caved, slowly dragging herself towards the small opening and slipping inside.

"Whatever it is your planning, Toga. Just remember, I can easily turn your brain into a smoothie." She tossed over her shoulder before vanishing into the depths of the cave inside and leaving an amused, if not slightly confused Inu staring after her.

Ducking her head down, Sonya stepped into a low-hanging cave, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dim lighting before settling down in the center of the floor with a quizzical expression on her face. "Just what does he expect to happen that I have to have several thousand pounds of rock surrounding me?"

Heaving a small sigh, she laid back on the floor, her arms folded behind her head as she stared up at the rock ceiling above her, silently counting the cracks the spiderwebbed across it to pass the time.

* * *

"Twenty four thousand and five..." Sonya blinked and rubbed at her eyes, trying to shake the feeling of vertigo that suddenly washed over her. _'What time is it..?'_ She frowned and sat up, one hand slapping down onto the ground as she swayed from a sudden dizzy spell and shook her head.

"It's close to sunrise.. It has to be."

As soon as those words left her mouth, her entire world burst into pain.

Fire raced across her very skin, burning it away from the inside out, her throat constricted in a silent scream as she writhed on the floor, claws digging deep gouges into it's rough surface.

"Agh..." Sonya managed to moan in pain, her eyes squeezing shut as she felt it again, the shifting, the sudden feeling that her skin wasn't her own anymore.

_Fire._

_Burning._

_Shifting._

A split second later, it stopped, leaving her laying on the floor, panting from the exertion of her flailing and wincing slightly from the leftover pain as it sparked in random parts of her body.

Rolling over onto her stomach, she stared up at the ceiling above her and let out a soft whine, her paws reaching up to pat at her sore snout-

Hold up.

_Snout?_

_Paws?_

Jerking to her feet, Sonya stumbled slightly and fell flat on her stomach with a soft 'oomph'. 'What the hell..?' She whimpered and tried to climb back to her feet again only to fall back over once more.** "What the hell is going on?"**

Well, that's what she wanted to say.

In reality a series of whines and barks slipped from her throat instead, thoroughly startling her as she crouched down in the middle of the small cave, her eyes darting all around, trying to see just what the hell happened to her.

"Wolf." Toga's voice drifted towards her from the opening, jerking her head around to stare at it and lift her snout up in the air and sniff at it curiously.

The scent of wood and burning metal assaulted her senses and drew her towards the sound of his voice, leading her from the cave and back outside into the dim light of morning.

"Hm, same color as your hair." His voice sounded from her left, drawing her attention once more as she turned to face him, her head tipping farther back than usual to see his face. **"What the hell did you do to me?"** She snarled, her words translating into various barks and low growls.

Toga tipped his head to the side then settled himself on the ground, a hand waving at the space in front of him for her to join him. Flicking her ears in irritation, Sonya padded over and sat down where he suggested, blue eyes glaring at him.

"Sesshomaru could never reveal this 'hidden' side to him you suspect he has. However, to show it in front of a normal wolf would be no problem." He explained simply, a single hand waving at her new form with a blank expression. As if that explained everything.

**"You're kidding, right?"**

"With this form, you will be able to observe my son while he thinks he is alone." Toga frowned at her and leaned forward to tap a finger against her snout.

Sonya snorted slightly and pawed at his hand, swiping it away from her face with a small snarl.** "How long will it last?"**

"Two full moon cycles and you will return to normal."

**"Two Full Moo- Two months?"** She jumped to her paws, hackles rising on her back as her tails swished in the air behind her, anger rolling off her in waves. **"I have to be a wolf for two months?"**

"You were a wolf before. Now your form has simply taken that of your true self." Toga got to his feet as well and stared down his nose at her, as if upset with her reaction.

**"You idiot! I was born and grew up as a human! For the past three years I've been a demon!"** She barked up at him, starting to pace back and forth, her head hanging down as she thought furiously over what to do now. She couldn't live like this! She liked having hands!

"Hm... An oversight in my part." His apathetic response earned another infuriated growl from Sonya as she passed back in front of him, one of her tails swiping against his leg sharply.

"However, your tails will draw attention. Your eye and fur color will stand out, but two tails may suggest who you are." He mused, gold eyes locked onto the appendages waving in the air behind the wolf as she passed back and forth in front of him.

**"What do you mean my tails? I'm not getting one cut off."** She snapped her jaws at him and tucked the objects in question between her hind legs.

He shot her an annoyed look before reaching out and resting his hand against her forehead for a moment. A soft, warm tingling spread down her spine and through one of her tails before vanishing as he pulled away with a satisfied nod.

Turning her head, Sonya eyed the single tail waving in the air behind her and growled in confusion. "It is simply an illusion. The tail still exists, however it cannot be seen." He explained, watching Sonya as she circled slowly, her nose twitching slightly as she sniffed the air curiously.

Snorting slightly, she sat back down and stared up at the Inu with a soft huff. **"Alright, fine. Now what?"**

A slight smile hovered around his lips as he studied the girl-turned-wolf in silence for a moment then waved towards the trees. "Now you go and rejoin your pack as a faithful companion."

**"I can't just up and join them like this. That pup of yours will more than likely try to kill me on first sight. Sesshomaru doesn't like wolves all that much either."** She added with a shake of the head, remembering the story behind Rin's attachment to the Inu.

Toga closed his eyes in thought then crossed his arms over his chest, gold eyes opening to stare down at the wolf as she pawed at the ground thoughtfully. **"I wonder... Kagome has a habit of falling in love with anything that's in pain. Look at Inuyasha, Shippo..."** She mused out loud, gaining his attention as she tipped her head back and looked up at him, resolve glinting in her eyes.

**"I'm going to need you to wound me, Toga."**

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Woo! And onto Sonya rejoining the pack. Hehehehehe Oh this is just gonna be so much fun. Really, the hijinks she could get into as an 'unassuming' wolf? Oh yes, free reign... (Daydreams)**

**Anywho, just letting you know, it's gonna be interesting the next chapter. No spoilers tho, just a warning. :D**

**Nothin much else...**

**ONWARD**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Toga blinked down at the wolf standing in front of him, completely perplexed by her request. "You wish to be wounded?"

Sonya huffed out through her snout and rolled her eyes skyward as she sat back on her haunches. **"Look, I know it sounds stupid. But Kagome would never pass up a wounded creature if she thought she could help it. All I need is for you to cut a deep gash on me somewhere, something that'll hurt me bad enough to make it hard to move around too much, but not so bad that it won't heal quick."** She explained slowly, trying to get her point across to the obviously dense Inu.

He closed his eyes and folded his arms in front of him in thought for a moment. She seemed to believe in it wholeheartedly at any rate. **"Toga, just do it. Make it one of my legs."**

He opened his eyes and stared back down at her as she held up her front right leg for him, watching the male expectantly. **"Come on, i don't have all day."**

Letting out a low sigh, he eyed her displayed leg for a moment then lashed out with one hand, using his claws to mark three, deep gouges into the flesh, causing a pained yelp to escape from Sonya as she jerked slightly and plastered her ears back to her head.

**"Ah, damn that stings. Alright. Good."** She huffed out softly, resting the now-wounded leg against the ground and testing it's strength. "Won't be able to walk, but I have three more legs." Turning away, she began limping her way through the woods, Toga closely following behind as they steadily began to head towards the pack once more.

"There is a river ahead. It would be best to wash away the remainder of your scent and mine before meeting them." He announced a few minutes later, his gaze drifting down to the limping wolf at his side as she dipped her head down in a canine nod.

**"I suppose so, couldn't hurt to try and soothe this either..."** She added in an undertone, her head dropping down so she could lick at the bleeding wound with a nearly inaudible whimper. **"Damn, I think you almost hit my bone."**

"You requested for me to-"

**"Oh shut up, I'm hurt. I'm allowed to whine and complain. Even if I ****_did_**** ask for it."** She cut him off with a mental scoff and moved ahead, spotting the stream he spoke of not too far away.

Pausing on the other side, he watched her walk through the water carefully then laid down so her head was just above the water. The currents swirling through the white-gold fur covering her body as it moved over it.

**"Ahh, now that feels great."** She sighed happily and dunked her head under, ears laid flat to her head as she rubbed her good front paw over the fur on the top of her head then stood back up and waded out of the stream to the other side, her body shaking the excess off quickly. **"Alright, I'm all clean now, don't you dare come over here and stink me up again."** She warned, blue eyes flashing at him from across the water.

"I do not smell."

**"Coulda fooled me."** She snorted and started walking along the stream, Toga following her from the other side until the reached the edge of the trees. "They will be arriving shortly." He said quietly, earning a quick look and nod from Sonya before she stepped out of the trees, her limp suddenly becoming worse much to his amusement. Along with a sharp tongue, apparently she was a fairly good actor as well.

At the first sign of her pack, he pulled away from the area, intent on not being caught there with her as she played the part of an injured wolf for her friends.

* * *

Catching sight of a bright red splotch just down the path, Sonya began limping pitifully, her ears laid back and her tail hanging limply behind her as she slowly made her way towards the approaching people.

Once they were within earshot, she let out a pained whine and sat down, lifting the wound up to her snout so she could lick at it lightly. Man did this thing sting. It didn't help she walked through a dusty forest to get here either...

"Oh no, look!"

_'Thank you, Kagome.'_ Sonya smirked inwardly as she lifted her head and let out another whine, giving her best puppy look at the approaching priestess.

"Oh, you beautiful creature, what happened?" Kagome cooed gently, slowly moving towards the obvious wolf with deep gashes in one of it's legs. The color was familiar but she just couldn't place where she had seen it before as she knelt in front of the dog and held out a hand for it to sniff. A long time ago, her mother warned her to let any animal sniff her first before attempting to touch. It had to recognize your scent as friendly and not mean.

Playing the part, Sonya leaned forward and sniffed at her hand lightly, reviling in the familiar scent that washed over her senses and licked her fingers lightly in gratitude to see her once again. "Hey, that tickles." Kagome smiled and gently patted Sonya on the head, scratching right behind her ears and earning a happy whine for it.

"Alright, lets see that leg..."

"Kagome, leave that mutt alone. You don't know what it has." Inuyasha's brash voice cut through, making Sonya look up at Inuyasha and narrow her eyes in irritation. Of course, she already knew this would happen, but it didn't make her any less frustrated. 'Idiot, I swear.'

"Inuyasha, she's hurt. I can't just leave her like this." Kagome stated in a no-nonsense voice as she began digging around in her bag to pull out a roll of bandage and began to wrap Sonya's leg. "I can't take care of it right now, but once we find a place to sit down and relax, I'll fix you right up." She promised Sonya with a smile, making the wolf thump her tail against the ground lightly.

"Hey, Kagome... Doesn't her fur look familiar?" Shippo popped up on the miko's shoulder, green eyes roaming over Sonya's new form with a small frown on his face. "Yeah, I noticed that too. It's pretty though. I don't think I've ever seen a wolf with fur that color before."

"It kinda looks like Sonya's hair." Sango piped up, brushing past a fuming hanyou so she could crouch next to the wolf as well and offer her hand to be smelled as well with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, your right! It's the exact same color." Kagome agreed, her head tipped to the side as she studied the white-gold coat shining in the sunlight. "Well, if that's the case. Maybe we should call her Sonya." Sango murmured thoughtfully, a hand reaching out to stroke the wolf's back slowly.

Keeping her eyes on Kagome, Sonya saw the pained expression flit across her face before she covered it with a cheerful smile once more. "I think that would be confusing when she comes back, Sango."

"Keh, as if that wolf will be around when she gets back. Once you fix it up, Kagome. We're leaving it behind." Inuyasha interrupted once more, his arms folded across his chest and nose up in the air.

"Inuyasha." Kagome warned lowly, making the hanyou flinch and look over in fear.

Sonya, deciding having Inuyasha pissed off at her constantly wasn't worth the amusement of seeing him slam against the ground, nosed against Kagome's hand, capturing her attention once more. "Oh, sorry, girl. Come on." She coaxed quietly, standing back up and slinging the bag back onto her back.

Standing up as well, she tested her leg against the ground and wagged her tail happily once she found the bandages helped ease a bit of the stress and made it easier to walk. "You look so cute." Kagome gushed and gently ran her hand over Sonya's head and back before turning and beginning to walk again, glancing back every so often to see if she followed.

Trailing along behind Kagome, Sonya shot a quick look around before spotting Sesshomaru and his little group following at a distance. Rin nearly hidden behind the tall Inu as she stared with wide, brown eyes at the wolf now walking with them.

_'Hmm...'_ Sonya flicked her ears in thought then turned around and trotted slowly towards them, stopping now and again when Sesshomaru shot a look in her direction. _'No time better than now to see if he even notices anything.'_

Deciding to keep her distance, she walked alongside them with a good amount of space between her and the smaller pack, looking over every few feet or so to catch sight of a curious pair of eyes staring at her from around Sesshomaru's legs.

_'Just how the hell am I going to get her on my side? If Rin stays scared of me, there's no way he'd let me close to them...'_ She dipped her head low, deep in thought as they walked along.

* * *

"Alright, girl. Let's see that leg." Kagome smiled once they finally found a shaded spot to settle down for a rest, a familiar medical kit held in one hand, a piece of dried fish in the other as she knelt down in front of where Sonya flopped down onto the ground. Her leg was throbbing by now. If it wasn't for Kagome arguing with Inuyasha about needing to find a spot in order to check up on their newest member, she would have easily been left behind.

Looking up at her, Sonya thumped her tail against the ground lightly and nosed at the hand holding the food. Not to mention, all the crap that's happened to her since waking up, she was starving! Kami bless this woman.

Laughing softly, Kagome set the fish down in front of the wolf and set to work unwrapping the leg as Sonya chowed down on the food happily. A slight tug against her leg made her snap her head around and whine softly in pain as Kagome attempted to pull the cloth away from the dried blood that had soaked through during their walk.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just hard to get free..." Kagome murmured apologetically, one hand reaching for a water bottle and carefully drizzling it over the cloth to loosen the blood and remove it completely. "There we are, now hold still. This might hurt." She warned, holding up a bottle of what Sonya knew to be antibacterial spray.

Slicking her ears back, Sonya laid her head on the ground, her leg held out to the miko as she continued to doctor her wounds carefully. "Oh... I thought of a name for you." Her voice dragging Sonya from her various thoughts and making her eyes open again.

"I thought, since your fur is just like the sun, we could call you Nikko*****, is that alright?" Kagome sent a smile down at the wolf staring at her. Blinking her eyes slightly, Sonya held back the urge to snort at her childish delight and decided it was better than any other name that the pup could have came up with and thumped her tail against the ground happily.

"I knew you'd like it!" Kagome smiled wider and set to work fixing her leg properly then wrapping it back up and setting it back on the ground. "There we are. You'll be just fine in a few days at least." She patted the wolf on the head and got back to her feet so she could help set up lunch for everyone, leaving Sonya laying in the shade of a tree.

Turning her gaze away from her friend, Sonya studied Rin playing with Shippo in the grass not too far away from where the others were, happy, smiling faces shining brightly under the sun as they chased each other around.

_'Hmm...'_ Slowly getting to her feet, she made her way towards the grass and stopped a few feet away from where the two were playing, opting to sit down and watch them curiously for a moment until Shippo finally caught sight of her. "Oh look, it's that wolf." He said cheerfully, pointing with a small hand as Rin turned and looked at her, the happy light in her eyes changing to one of wary fear as she sidled up behind Shippo nervously.

_'Ah. I get it now.'_ Sonya smirked inwardly and dipped her head down, searching the ground before finding a good sized stick and clasping it in her jaws carefully before trotting over to the kids and dropping it on the ground in front of Shippo with a soft whine.

"Oh... You want to play?" The little fox kit asked curiously, leaning down to pick the stick up and waving it in the air. With an inward laugh, Sonya crouched down slightly, her tail wagging in the air behind her as she followed the stick being waved about in front of her. It wasn't like anyone knew who she was, so it couldn't hurt to just play the good dog for right now.

"Look, Rin. She just wants to play." Shippo reassured the girl as she slowly crept out from behind the fox and watched Sonya prance impatiently, waiting for the stick to be thrown. "Hehe..." She giggled softly as Shippo finally took pity on her and threw it off to the side, watching the wolf bolt through the grass and leap up to snatch it out of the air.

_'Oh crap, I forgot my leg!'_ Sonya swore loudly in her head as she landed and sent a jolt of pain up her leg and tumbled to the ground with low whine of pain.

"Ah!" Looking up, she spotted both children running over to her with worried expressions on their faces. "Are you ok?" Shippo asked sadly, a small hand patting her on the head lightly as Rin knelt beside her wounded leg, a single, shaking hand reaching out slowly to pet her paw gently.

Whining softly, she licked Shippo on the cheek and earned a little giggle from him before rolling to her belly and laying her head down in front of Rin, ears flicking back and forth expectantly.

"I think she wants you to pet her, Rin." Shippo coaxed the girl softly, settling down on the other side of the wolf as he placed a hand on her side, marveling at the soft texture of her fur.

Looking up at Rin, Sonya thumped her tail against the ground lightly and gently nudged against her knee, a soft whimper issuing from her throat.

The second Rin caved, she could almost hear the crack of her resolve as a small, child's hand slowly settled on her head, gently petting between her ears as she relented.

_'Ha ha, checkmate. I am so awesome.'_

* * *

*** Nikko- Japanese for Sunlight**

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Alright, first, let me apologize for not posting this afternoon. I took that time to clean my room (With a four year old around it was _trashed) _instead. I probably should have posted a Author's note letting you know about it, but I didn't see the point. I just hope you guys aren't too mad about being made to wait.**

**I tried to make this chapter long in an effort to make up for the missing chapter this afternoon, but to be honest, this is really just filler while I set things up to start happening properly. Next chapter it starts to get better, I promise. Things... Lots of things will happen. Sort of, maybe, well they will, just... Not that many. Something big, how about that?**

**And as for Sonya's reaction to Rin in this chapter: It's purely the drive to protect. Not what Kagome suggests. I swear, she's actually not in denial about this.**

**As for Toga: He'll be showing back up in a few chapters, he's doing mysterious demon things right now and all will be revealed once he shows back up. It'll be funny though. Hehe.**

**Welp, that's about it for right now, hope you enjoy the short chapter I made... Because I really don't like it that much myself.**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot **

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Before long the pack was travelling again, Shippo opting to ride on Sonya's back as Rin trotted along beside happily. She would have easily carried both of them, but with her leg, the most she could manage was Shippo's nearly nonexistent weight.

Leaning over, she butted her head against Rin's hand, prompting her to scratch behind her ears in a way she learned was just fantastic. No wonder Doggie reacted the way he did that day she tried it on him. Oh right... That spot right there...

A soft noise caught her attention and made her head swivel out of Rin's reach and towards the west where the sun was beginning to descend, her ears flicking wildly on her head as she stared out across the grasses spread out around them. She knew she heard something, a rustle like the grass being pushed aside...

Then the scent hit her nose and she crouched down slightly, a low growl erupting from her throat as she easily herded Rin and Shippo towards Ah-Un, her eyes staying on the rustling grass. "What is it, Nikko?" Kagome appeared beside her, a hand resting on her head as she tried to see what the wolf was, one hand shielding her eyes.

_'With the sun right in that position, it would be impossible to see it's attack until it was too late.'_ Whirling around, she grabbed the edge of Kagome's skirt and began tugging her to the side, out of the direct line of whatever the stench was heading in.

"What? What is it?"

Circling around the Miko, Sonya cursed her luck and butted her in the legs with her head with an impatient whine, urging her to keep moving as Inuyasha finally caught the scent. _'What the hell is that Doggie doing, idiot!_' She swore mentally, her gaze sweeping around to finally catch sight of the Inu in question several yards behind them.

"Kagome, look out!" Inuyasha's cry was the only warning they got before a large snake demon struck out of the tall grass, aiming directly for Kagome. _'Not on my watch!'_ Sonya growled low and dove up, her jaws locking around it's throat and shaking it side to side viciously before being knocked off to the ground.

Stumbling back to her feet, she turned to lunge again, a dangerous growl emanating from behind bared fangs, her ears folded back to her head and tail hung low while she circled around the beast, waiting for her chance to dive back in before the others finished it off. Damn it she wanted to kill something too!

Rin's sudden cry of fear made her whirl around again, just in time to see another snake pop up and reach out towards the two children sitting on the dragon's back.

_'No! Damn it!'_ Darting forward, Sonya let out a loud bark, startling the creature before it could snap its jaws around the kids and turn it's attention towards the wolf as she jumped onto it's back, fangs digging into the back of it's neck, searching for the spine so she could snap it effectively.

With an enraged hiss, the snake began thrashing, trying to knock the wolf off of it's back only to have her dig her fangs further and heave her weight down so it fell flat to the ground. 'Got you now you bastard.' She shook her head to the side sharply and felt a surge of animalistic pride to hear the 'snap' of bone before it fell still.

Tipping her head back, Sonya let loose a howl, warning off any of the other creatures that might be lurking about and turned her attention back to the kids huddled together. Taking a couple steps forward, she dipped her head down and whined softly until they rushed towards her and wrapped their arms around her neck.

Turning her head, she sniffed them over carefully, searching for any wound that they might have gotten then licked their foreheads once she determined they were just fine. _'Kami, that was close...'_

A powerful aura washed over her senses, making Sonya lift her head up from the kids and lock gazes with Sesshomaru as he stood over them. Gold eyes studied Rin as she knelt between the wolf's front legs, arms locked around the canine's neck then back up to the startling blue eyes gazing up at him calmly.

With another glance at the girl now petting the blood-soaked fur on her snout, he tipped his head in a shallow nod then walked past to speak with the other members of the pack.

_'Well then, even in this form I get his acknowledgement.'_ Sonya felt like laughing as she turned her head to watch him stop a few feet outside the small huddle of the others, simply waiting to hear what they had to say before they continued on.

With an inward chuckle, she turned her attention back to the children lavishing their adoration on her, her tongue setting to work cleaning them up before she could stop herself. _'Damn it, what the hell am I doing?'_ Sonya whined mentally as she cleaned away a few spots of blood from Rin's face where it had splashed onto her, making the girl giggle in the process.

Snorting softly through her nose, she stood up and nudged them in the direction of the other pack members, intent on keeping them surrounded by people that could help keep an eye out and keep them safe. Granted there didn't seem to be anything else in the area, but she wasn't taking any chances at all.

* * *

Pressing her nose against Rin's cheek, Sonya huffed in amusement as the young girl giggled and pushed it away. "Nikko, your nose is cold, quit it!"

Curling her lips up slightly, she did it again, only this time on the side of her neck before the girl could duck down under the water away from her tormentor.

"Seems like she's taken a liking to Rin." Kagome's voice brought Sonya out of her focus on playing with Rin and over to where the other two women sat in the warm water of a nearby hot spring.

"Yes, it looks like she's taken it upon herself to look after her and Shippo ever since those snakes attacked." Sango agreed, a smile on her face as she watched the wolf stick her nose into the water then jerk back up with a sudden sneeze, a paw reaching up to pat at her nose in an effort to get the water out.

"Maybe she thinks they're her cubs." Kagome pointed out, missing the annoyed glance Sonya shot towards her at that. _'They aren't my kids, Kags. I'm just taking care of them like the dutiful guard... Er wolf should be.'_

Rin's head bobbed above the water a moment later, distracting her once again as she dipped down and licked the side of her face this time, delighting in the startled gasp from her.

_'Then again, if all kids ended up like Rin, I wouldn't be so adverse to the idea of having any.'_ She added as an after thought, deciding right then was the perfect moment to do a wolfie cannon ball and thoroughly soak the other girls in the process.

Once they all were washed thoroughly, including a reluctant wolf, the four trudged back through the small stand of trees towards the campsite, Rin happily riding on Sonya's back as she plodded along beside Kagome, said Miko's hand resting against her head while she spoke with Sango.

Feeling the weight in her back suddenly shift forward, Sonya turned to look at Rin laying peacefully asleep on her back and let out a small huff of exasperation._ 'Really, kid? You better not drool on me, that's all I'm saying.'_ Butting Kagome in the leg, she got the girl's attention and tipped her head back at Rin.

"Oh, look." Sango quieted at Kagome's whisper and glanced over, her eyes landing on the sleeping girl and nodded. "Come on, we better hurry back."

Before long, they reached the camp and Sonya slowly walked towards Ah-Un, her legs folding down slowly so she could gently deposit the girl against the dragon before standing back up and looking around. _'Of course.'_ She rolled her eyes once she caught sight of Sesshomaru sitting a little farther away from the others, his eyes closed as he leaned against the tree behind him.

Deciding the worse that could happen would be a glare or low growl, she trotted over silently and sat beside him, her head tipping back to look at the stars while her tail swished against the ground behind her.

It wasn't a moment later she felt a burning gaze centered on her and turned her attention over to the male beside her, ears flicking back and forth for a moment before laying down next to him, her head resting itself on his outstretched leg in a daring motion.

_'Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me.'_ She chanted in her head as she shut her eyes and waited for him to either cut her head off for even touching him or push her away.

When nothing happened, she opened them back up to look at his face and found him staring at the sky instead. Heaving out a small sigh, Sonya settled down to sleep now that he apparently didn't care if she touched him. But then again...

A familiar image of him scrubbing furiously at his pant leg came to mind and made her snort lightly through her nose._ 'Kami, how long as it been since I last thought that?'_ She mentally laughed in amusement and relaxed, letting the exhaustion of that day wash over her now and send her off into sleep.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Another short, filler chapter. I know I know, it's going slow right now, but I'm having issues with figuring out the right way to go about what I want to happen. Right now, I'm just trying to set up for what it will be, I'm stuck between two ideas right now, and I have to figure it out by tonight or I'll end up making another filler for no reason.**

**Ughhhh My brain just won't stop on one thing because there are plenty of good ideas that could come from both of them, but only one of them could be put into the story without making it too busy if you know what I mean.**

**Anyway, I'm trying folks, and I really hope I pick up the pace soon because if not, this will end up being all boring and just... blah. Just tell me this, I won't give details either.**

**Idea One or Idea Two**

**Just give me your answer and I'll go with either one because they're both great ideas. I just can't decide for myself.**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

With the morning came a pair of hyper children crowding around Sonya and waking her from her peaceful sleep. Jerking upright, she looked around quickly only to see Sesshomaru gone and huffed in irritation. _'Oh sure, leave me to the wolves why don't you?'_ She just knew he would have cracked one of his rare smirks of amusement if he saw her now. The dutiful babysitter of a fox kit and little girl giving rides around the campsite until the others were ready to go.

_'If he knew just who I was, he'd be laughing his ass off.'_ She grumbled to herself while making yet another lap around the camp, her back twitching slightly as the kids pulled on her fur a bit in order to keep their balance. It didn't hurt, but it was annoying.

"Well, until we know where she's at. We can't just leave the area."

Kagome's voice drug Sonya's attention over to where the others were gathered together, and from the looks on their faces, it was an argument that's happened a few times over the past couple of days.

"Keh, my bastard of a brother doesn't seem too worried about it, Kagome." Inuyasha snorted, his ears flicking in irritation on top of his head as he folded his arms and looked away.

"Well I am. And Until I know what's going on, I'm not going to just up and leave. I want to go back to Kiade's until we know." Kagome snapped, her hands curled into fists as she glared at the hanyou. "And with or without you, I'm going." She added as the final word before turning around and stalking off to begin packing her things.

_'Must be talking about me...'_ Sonya thought with some guilt, her tail drooping slightly as she stopped and laid down, signalling to the kids that the wolfie back rides were done.

Once they were off, she jumped back up and took off into the trees, following Sesshomaru's scent until she finally found him. Bathing in a stream.

Catching sight of his bare chest, Sonya let out a startled yip and dove back into the bushes, completely embarrassed at catching him for the second time while he was naked. _'What the hell is with my luck?_' She whined, laying on the ground to keep from being seen.

"Wolf. Why do you follow this One here?" Knowing full well she couldn't hide now that he knew she was there._ 'Of course he knew I was here, I wasn't exactly silent when I showed up.'_ She stepped out of the bushes and dropped her head down, sulking slightly that he found her out.

"Hm." Hearing his small hum, she lifted her head a bit and accidentally met his gaze and dropped her head back down again. "The color of your fur is interesting." He said finally, turning back around to finish washing then climbed out to dry off and re-dress.

_'Is he seriously talking to a wolf?'_ Sonya thought with some amusement, looking up once she was sure he had his bottoms on and watched with some curiosity as he pulled his haori on and tied the sash before reaching for his armor.

"It reminds me of her hair." He finally stated, finishing with his armor and walking over to stand in front of her, staring down at the wolf sitting patiently in front of him with a curious light in it's blue eyes. Flicking her ears slightly, Sonya wagged her tail against the ground and stood up, nosing against his hand lightly with a hopeful look.

"Hm.." Sesshomaru hummed again and knelt down, his slim fingers working through the fur on her head and neck lightly. Any other time, he wouldn't even consider petting the creature, but considering he was alone, it didn't seem to be wrong. Almost calming.

Huffing through her nose lightly, Sonya leaned forward and licked his cheek, making the Inu blink and lean away from her with a guarded look on his face as he stared down at her, a small frown hovering around his lips before standing up to his full height. "Come."

With a small bark, Sonya wagged her tail lightly behind her and trotted along beside him, her head butting against his hand again to demand another petting from him before they got back to the campsite. Being a wolf had it's perks after all. Who would have thought Sesshomaru had a soft side to him when it came to animals?

* * *

Before long, the entire pack turned back towards the west, heading back towards Kiade's once more. It seemed Kagome had won the argument considering the scene she and Sesshomaru walked in on after their strange conversation in the woods.

Inuyasha in a crater, Kagome packing things together and Miroku and Sango standing off to the side with surprised expressions while watching the Miko finish her task.

Apparently they missed something bigger than a normal argument, making Sonya almost regret going to find Doggie instead of sticking around there. On the other hand... She flashed back to the image of his curious expression as he ran his hand over her head in a light pet. It was better than sticking around after all.

Opting to walk beside Sesshomaru, Sonya trotted along, her ears swiveling around on her head to keep alert for anything that might decide to attack like yesterday, her tail swaying happily behind her as they lead the others back over the wide plain of grass and towards the distant woods once more.

A sudden spike of a familiar aura sent her head reeling and made her stumble slightly, earning a quick glance from the Inu beside her. Huffing softly, Sonya climbed back to her feet and looked off to her right, ears held flat to her head and tail hanging low._ 'No no not now! I just started to get to know him damn it!'_ She complained mentally, trying to ignore the second flare of Toga's aura and turned back to keep walking.

Another spike, this one stronger, made her growl softly in irritation and stop once more._ 'Fine, but this had better be important._' She turned to look up at Sesshomaru before bolting off in the direction Toga was, ignoring the startled calls for her to come back and disappeared into the trees.

Following his aura, she easily found him lounging in a clearing with a satisfied smile on his face once his golden gaze landed on her disgruntled gaze.

"If you are upset, then perhaps I should leave you be and take my suggestion with me?" He asked idly, climbing to his feet as she padded towards him with an irritated growl.

**"I don't need your suggestion. I'm getting along with him just fine." **

"So I've noticed. Perhaps then he may be interested in who it was he showed that softer side to..?" Toga cast a knowing look over at her and earned a wolfish glare in return.

**"Fine, just tell me what the hell you want."**

"Very well. I merely wished to tell you the full moon approaches. And with it a night of your usual form." He waved a clawed hand in the air idly before continuing. "I simply wished to warn you it may be best to stay away until your change happens. Unless you wish for your pack to know you are the wolf 'Nikko'."

Blinking, Sonya let out a low growl. **"You've been watching!"**

"Of course. I couldn't leave you to them without knowing they would care for you rather than chase you off." He smiled down at the irate wolf with bristling fur standing up on her back. **"Kagome wouldn't allow that!"**

"While that may be true, you do not know how the others would have taken you in, hm?" He asked lightly, crouching down to tap on the tip of her snout. "Now then, the moon will be full tomorrow night. Leave before the sun sets so you may change in peace. And leave before it rises or else they will know who you are."

**"yeah yeah yeah, is that all?"** Sonya flicked her tail in irritation, turning to leave already before stopping as he imparted his last few words of advice.

"Yes, take clothing with you before leaving the others. Unless you wish to arrive without wearing anything." With that, he chuckled and walked away, leaving her behind before she got it in her head to simply relieve him of his.

_'You have got to be kidding me!'_ Sonya snarled at the air in anger as she turned around once more to head back towards the others. Her ears slicked back to her head in irritation as she walked along, not at all anxious to get back now that she had those last words echoing around her head.

_'Damn it, and just how am I supposed to get some clothes without any of them noticing?'_

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Alright, so once again, I'm gonna wait until right before I post chapter Eleven to post the Fan Mail. Give you guys some time to put up your reviews so they can get answered. (That and I've gotten all of five or six since the last one...)**

**Also: Last night I didn't post because I ended up passing out around nine thirty. That being only a half hour after I went upstairs to my room, so I didn't exactly have the time to type up a story and post it in that time. I didn't even know why I'm so tired lately, might be coming down with something.**

**As for tonight: I will not be posting because I am beta-ing someone's story and I have a lot of chapters to catch up with. So instead of posting a chapter tonight, I'm going to be taking care of that. Sorry guys, but she's counting on me too.**

**Umm, that's about it for now, Go read.**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

_'Alright... I have to time this perfectly.'_ Sonya swished her tail from side to side, eyes locked onto her target.

The target being the miko holding a giant yellow backpack with her spare change of clothes.

_'If I do this just right then...'_ She tensed in anticipation, watching as Kagome set the pack down and began to undo the straps on it. _'Wait for it...'_

_'Now!'_ She jolted forward quickly, snagging the handle of the pack in her jaws just as Kagome pulled the flap open and took off into the trees, ignoring the yells of surprise and for her to come back.

_'Sorry guys, but I gotta keep you off my back for a few minutes.'_ She chuckled inwardly, shaking her head just enough to dislodge the top few items inside so they fell to the ground then bolted off in the other direction, leaving them alone to pick up the mess. _'Let's just hope Inuyasha doesn't take it on himself to grab me...'_

Running deeper into the trees, she dodged around plants and other various forest life until she finally came to the area she had been heading for. A small lake accompanied by a shallow cave nearby.

_'Best thing about grabbing the whole thing and not sneaking out some clothes? A bath before going back.'_ She huffed through her nose in anticipation, her eyes solely staring at the cave. _'Just a little farther...'_

A wall of red suddenly appeared, making her put on the breaks only to skid to a stop and stumble forward with a pained yelp and roll forward until she rested against a pair of bare feet.

"There you are, mangy mutt."

_'Crap, Inuyasha...'_ She jerked upright and tried to dodge around him and make for the cave. _'Come on come on!'_ Before she could reach it however, a hand grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and hauled Sonya into the air so she was staring at Inuyasha's glare straight on._ 'Fuck.'_

"Just what were you doing?" He demanded, his other hand tugging the bag from her grasp and slinging it over his shoulder, irritation written all over his face as he glared at the wolf, her ears slicked to her head and tail tucked between her legs from where she dangled. "Huh?"

Shooting a look up at the sky, she let out a pitiful whine once she noticed the light beginning to fade and tried to struggle out of his grip. _'Damn it you idiot!'_ She swore when he shook her slightly to get her attention once again.

A soft tingle began to spread through Sonya's body, making her whine again and struggle harder. _'Let me go!'_ Deciding to simply go for it, she snapped her jaws inches from his nose so he would drop her in a heap on the ground.

Shaking her head slightly, Sonya stumbled to her feet and bolted for the cave, barely avoiding his hands as she dove inside and waited for the change to finish. _'Thank kami this place is small. I might be able to fit in here, but there's no way he can.'_ She thought smugly, watching his single grasping hand grab at the air a foot away from her face.

A pained whine slipped from her as the tingle turned to a burn and curled up into a small ball on the floor. Flames raced along her skin, burning away the fur and leaving behind pale, scarred flesh instead. Paws burnt away to reveal fingers and claws instead of stubby digits.

Finally the pain of her snout shortening and arranging itself into a more human form before it all finished, leaving her panting softly on the ground, claws digging into the dirt under her slightly. "Ah... Fuck, that hurt." She gasped softly, sitting up so she could look around, a hand reaching up to run through her hair.

"Uh, hey, Pup? Care to toss me my clothes?" She asked wryly, studying the small bit of red she could see just outside the opening. "And don't leave yet. I got something to talk to you about." She added as several articles of clothing were shoved inside so she could change.

_'So much for a bath...'_ She sighed, tugging her pants on then her shirt before climbing out the opening and standing up straight, arms stretched over her head as she let out a satisfied moan. "Ah, feels great to stand on two feet again." She sighed and turned her head to study a surprised Inuyasha with some amusement.

"Hey."

He jerked slightly at her greeting and jumped to his feet, a single finger pointing at her face. "What the hell?!"

"Well, it's a long story..."

"It had better be a good one! Kagome's been worried sick!"

"I know, I've been there to see it, haven't I?" She snapped, shooting a glare at the hanyou and successfully cowing him into silence. Letting out a soft sigh, she settled herself on the ground and tipped her head back. "Look, I only have until sunrise to explain this, so I'll make it quick.

Long story short, I wished for something stupid, and a dense demon heard me, decided to help and turned me into the wolf, Nikko, in order for me to get my wish. On the full moon I regain my normal form, but for two months, I'll be Nikko. You have to keep your mouth shut about it too, or else I'll never get what I want, and I'm not letting my torment of being that damn shape go to waste." Sonya shot a glare over at Inuyasha and flopped onto her back. "You have to give me your word you won't breathe a word of this to anyone at all. Not Kagome, not Sango or Miroku, not Shippo. Not even Kirara. And you sure as hell can't tell your brother or his pack either."

"Keh, why would I talk to him about anything?" He snorted and folded his arms, looking away from her. "Good, now then, let's head back." She jumped to her feet and flashed a grin over at him as he got to his feet as well.

"Don't worry about the whole wolf thing, I'll come up with something." She added before heading back through the trees, Inuyasha trailing along behind her with a small scowl on his face.

* * *

"So you're saying you found Nikko carrying the bag around and caught her just as Inuyasha showed up?" Kagome asked curiously, her attention half on the bag in front of her, digging around in order to make sure nothing was missing. "Yeah, I didn't know the wolf was yours, or I'd have brought her back with me. She took off once I let her go anyway, maybe she had a hot date or something." Sonya laughed lightly and ran a a hand through her hair, shooting a quick glance around the camp.

"Where have you been anyway?" Kagome's soft question brought her attention back over to the Miko, a small smile playing around her lips. "I have some things I need to do right now, Kags. Sort of like training, I barely got the agreement to get away for a bit so I could come see you guys and explain what happened." She shrugged and crouched down beside her friend, a arm going around her shoulders as she hugged her to her. "Sorry about not saying anything, but it was sort of a spur of the moment thing."

"It's alright, just don't do it again." Kagome shot a warning glare over at Sonya who pulled her arm away and held both hands up in front of her with a sheepish smile. "Alright alright, I promise. I gotta get going around sunrise anyway." She laughed nervously, not liking the glint in Kagome's eyes one bit as she stood up and began backing away. "I'm gonna go look for Doggie."

"Alright." The Miko waved a hand at her before diving back into her bag to continue her search as Sonya strolled away from the campsite, hands tucked into her pockets as she followed Sesshomaru's scent towards a nearby stream. _'Better not be bathing again. I don't think I could take that right now.'_ She sighed and pushed her way through the bushes to see him sitting beside the water in his usual relaxed pose, one leg bent up with his arm over it, the other stretched out in front of him as he stared out at nothing in particular.

Walking over, she settled down on the grass beside him, her gaze drifting up to the stars she could see peeking between the leaves of the trees above, a nervous smile on her face. "Um... Hey."

A pair of gold eyes slid over to where she sat, simply studying her for a moment as she fidgeted under his stare. "You are back."

"Apparently. Just for tonight though.. Then I gotta go back." Sonya plucked a piece of grass and began twisting it between her fingers. "Hm." His soft hum drew her attention upwards, blue eyes locking onto gold as they sat there in silence.

Next thing she knew, Sonya found herself pinned to the ground by Sesshomaru, wrists held beside her head as he leaned forward, his nose running along her jaw and neck before coming to a stop over her courtship mark.

"Umm... Sessh?" Sonya blushed and shifted under him, trying to pull her wrists free only to have his hold tighten slightly. "Do not move." He warned quietly, his lips brushing her ear as he nipped it gently then moved back down to her mark, his tongue darting out to brush against it, sending a small shockwave through Sonya in the process and making her suck in a soft, surprised gasp.

Hearing her, he leaned up and hovered over her with a knowing glint in his eyes. Leaning down again, he lightly brushed his lips across hers then leaned away again with a dark chuckle as she let out a small whine of disappointment. "You desire my touch so much, Wolf?"

"Shut up and kiss me." She demanded, disliking the breathless tone she used as he leaned down again to grant her request, his lips pressing to hers harder as she leaned up into the kiss, her eyes sliding shut as his tongue slipped out and parted her lips slowly to explore her mouth.

"Mmnnn..." She whimpered softly, her hands straining to be let go once he brushed against the roof of her mouth.

All too soon, he pulled away and let her sit up, a satisfied gleam in his eyes as he pulled her onto his lap and buried his nose against her neck, breathing in her scent.

"I take it you missed me?" Sonya tipped her head slightly so it would rest against his, simply content to be held at the moment.

"Hm..." His hum of acknowledgement made her grin and lean against him more, one hand reaching up to fiddle with a strand of his hair as the moon slowly passed by overhead.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	12. Fan Mail 2

**Fan Mail 2!**

**Woo second Fan Mail out now, not as many reviews as I hoped for, but good enough :D Makes me happy to see you guys still loving all over my story.**

**I did receive a VERY flattering PM from a reader the other day, and they gave me permission to post it on here for all of you to see as well.**

**On one hand I feel awesome about what they said, on the other, I feel kinda bad. xD**

* * *

_**PM from **_**_Maiokoe_**

_**I just wanted to make you aware that now that i have read your Inuyasha stories, I can only pair Sesshomaru with Sonya. There is, like, legit, no one else I could possibly think of him with now, even an OC I created myself. I entertained thoughts of an older Rin, but those are now way, way out the window. **_  
_**Just wanted to let you know~**_

_**...**_

**My Reply:**

**Wow, um I'm not sure if I should be proud of that or feel bad about it now.**

**It is a pretty big compliment though, so really, thanks~ It makes me feel good to know that you like them that much. It's things like this that make me want to keep writing. :D**

**I want to ask you though, would you mind if I put this on my next Fan Mail in 'Eyes of the Devil'? If not it's alright, but I just wanted to ask if it was ok.**

**(Thanks so much for reading!)**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

**So yea, there's that xD Thanks again Maioke! That is one of the biggest compliments I can get!**

**Onward to the reviews!**

* * *

**_Ensis96 chapter 8 . May 2_**

**_Sonya playing fetch! _**

**_the Inu boys will never let her live that down. XP_**

**_..._**

**Oh I know xD Trust me, now that Inu knows just who 'Nikko' is, he is most definitely going to torment her.**

* * *

**_Lunarose jodes chapter 3 . May 2_**

**_Actually, your theory about Inu Tishao makes perfect sence to me._**

**_..._**

**See, I like to think it's reasonable anyway. It makes sense on a spiritual level anyway. Something Miroku could appreciate.**

* * *

**_Lady Shiari chapter 10 . May 3_**

**_Haha what a predicament, I never would have thought of something so clever! I love this story, you are really awesome! _**

**_Lady Shari loves you_**

**_.._**

**xD I love coming up with original ideas, makes the story more interesting in a way that other stories haven't yet. I hope to set a new bar for Inuyasha Fanfiction with all of this!**

* * *

**_WorldPeaceMan chapter 10 . May 3_**

**_I'm going to pick idea 2_**

**_-WorldPeaceMan_**

**_..._**

**Ooh Idea two, and you were the only one to vote... Wow that makes this interesting.**

* * *

**_saiya uchiha chapter 11 . 20h ago_**

**_Awe such a cute chapter! I can't wait to see when they get together..lol_**

**_..._**

**Hehe I love the fluff moments. It's fun to write because with Sessh, it's borderline possessive when he's 'cute'.**

* * *

**_Ensis96 chapter 11 . 19h ago_**

**_oooh... I hope she doesn't sleep too long!_**

**_and I HOPE Inutashio didn't lie about this only lasting two months... _**

**_he's been tricky so far, I wouldn't put it past him_**

**_..._**

**Nah she won't, it's too early for Sessh to find out who she is yet.**

**And as for him lying..? Not really?**

**You'll just have to read to find out xD**

* * *

**_Lady Shiari chapter 11 . 18h ago_**

**_Hehe, poor InuYasha, having to keep secrets, and FLUFF! It's so sweet_**

**_Lady Shari loves you_**

**_..._**

**Blackmail is always a good thing for Inu to have. Blackmail plus Sonya? Oh that spells trouble for two of the fighting members of that pack.**

* * *

**_Maiokoe chapter 11 . 18h ago_**

**_KYAAA!_**

**_I like it when Sesshomaru's all kinda cute with Sonya! The Fluffiness!_**

**_..._**

**xD I hope I keep him in character during the fluff. I mean, you never really see him in private moments like that. The closest we got to seeing it in the series was when he saved Rin from the monks that tried to take her away and when Kagura died.**

* * *

**_WorldPeaceMan chapter 11 . 18h ago_**

**_Awww the ending of this chapter was cute!_**

**_I love Sesshy and Sonya fluff moments, _**

**_I wonder how Toga would react if he walked into one of "their moments". :)_**

**_Update please!_**

**_-WorldPeaceMan_**

**_..._**

**Cute endings are needed to help diffuse the stress and drama that is yet to come.**

**and Toga will be walking in on one of their moments *SPOILER!* eventually**

* * *

**_Alura9287 chapter 11 . 18h ago_**

**_I love your story. Oh! Can you give me a description of Sonya so I can draw her? I know you've given one before but I suck at finding things._**

**_..._**

**Glad you like it Alura, feels good to have so many fans hehe**

**And I don't know if I said this before: But thanks for offering to draw her, I haven't had people that interested in any of my stories before so it's a huge boost to my ego.**

* * *

**Welp, that's it for reviews this time around. I'd like to see more next time after chapter fifteen. Gives me something to work for ya know? I love seeing at least one or two reviews when I post a new chapter, makes me want to update quicker so I can get more pretty words.**

**Hint hint**

**Anywayyy**

**Until next time**

**~TL S0nya**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**And onward! The first real 'problem' is coming up soon, hope you guys are ready for this because it's gonna get a little dark. I don't think it's as bad as it was in Surrender Unto Me, but still dark all the same.**

**As for Toga... I have plans for him. He may be a bit OOC later on because of what I need him for, but like I said earlier, we only saw him a handful of times and that was in a movie really... So... Yeah...**

**Anyway, not much else to talk about here**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Shifting slightly, Sonya rested her chin on Sesshomaru's chest, simply staring up at his relaxed face as they lay together. For the entire night, they had simply enjoyed each others company after the initial greeting.

Said greeting be a mind-melting kiss.

Holding back a sigh, she brushed her nose against the front of his haori, taking in his scent with a small frown. _'Why did I ever agree to this? I don't want to leave damn it.' _

"You are worried." His voice brought her attention back up to his face and made her grimace slightly. "Not worried, just irritated I have to leave soon. I'm comfy dammit."

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest under where she laid her head, making a small smile quirk at her lips. "I find this comfortable as well." He replied simply, a hand reaching up to run through her hair as she relaxed against him once again, her smaller frame almost melting under his simple touch.

"Completing the bond would deny my father the right to take you away." He added, earning a small scowl for his effort. "Don't start on that again, didn't you hear me say I'm comfy?"

"Hm." The soft hum issuing from his lips made Sonya sigh and sit up, pulling away from his comforting touch to wrap her arms around her knees and stare out over the small stream in thought. "I told you, I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"You are this Sesshomaru's intended, you desire his touch as well." His voice shifting from it's softer tone he used whenever they were alone to it's usual empty one as he sat up beside her. "Why do you hold yourself back."

"Because... I guess..." She chewed on her lip, blue eyes closing as she deflated under his penetrating gaze. "I'm scared alright."

"You have no reason to be frightened of this one."

"I have every reason to be."

His silence weighed on her as Sonya curled into herself a little more. "I'm not ready, simple as that. And until I feel comfortable enough, I won't be ready." With that, she stood up and began walking away, not caring if he was angry at her again or not.

'Stubborn, idiot dog!' She fumed mentally, shoving a low branch out of her way as she stalked through the trees, knowing full well he stayed behind, probably having another one of his silent fits.

Breaking through the edge of the trees, she stopped just outside of the camp and took a moment to study the pack with a wistful smile on her face. What she wouldn't give to curl up with Kagome and sleep away all her stress relating to her impending mating with Sesshomaru.

What she wouldn't give to throw rocks at Jaken when he scolds Rin or Shippo for being too noisy.

_'Too late to turn back now...'_ She sighed and went to turn away only to meet a pair of gold eyes attached to a red outfit and stopped. "You gonna keep your mouth shut?" She asked quietly so she wouldn't wake the others.

Staying silent a moment, Inuyasha stared at Sonya across the camp, something obviously weighing on his mind as he studied the wolf shifting slightly on her feet, obviously ready to leave quickly. "Keh. Don't expect me to keep any more of your secrets." He finally snorted and turned away, making her smile wryly.

"Right, I didn't expect too much from you anyway. If you want to help me, then you can stop by that cave from earlier and pick up the clothes." Turning around, she walked away, not waiting for his response as she disappeared into the dark.

* * *

With a final, painful whine, Sonya let out a low huff through her snout and shook her head slightly to rid it of the lingering tingle that hovered around her pointed ears before slipping out the crack in the stone, clothes held in her jaws so she could hand them over to the waiting Hanyou outside.

Without a word, Inuyasha took them from her and stuffed the cloth away in his haori so it was hidden away and began walking back to the campsite, Sonya trotting alongside him, her tail swinging lightly behind her as her ears twitched lightly on her head.

Turning to look up at him, Sonya studied his thoughtful expression, instantly disliking the small smirk that began to pull at his lips and decided now would be the perfect time to get some distance between them and started running, aiming a little farther from the camp and back towards where she last left Sesshomaru, wondering idly if he even stayed there after she left.

Stopping just at the opening between two trees, she sat on her haunches and simply studied the Inu sitting beside the water, his eyes open and studying the area around him, but the obvious signs of being deep in thought showing in the slight downturn of his lips alerting her of his less-than-good-mood.

Finally catching her scent, he turned to stare at the wolf, silence stretching between the two of them before he turned away once more, the silent offer to join him clear even to her as she slowly padded over and sat beside him, her shoulder leaning against his form in a semblance of support.

Tipping her head back, she stared at his face silently, her tail staying still for once as she took in his expression._ 'Oh, Doggie. I didn't want to leave...'_ A soft whine slipped from her throat before she could stop it, earning a sideways glance from him. Butting her head against his arm, she let out a smaller whine, wanting some attention from him in hopes of easing his melancholy mood.

"Hm." Reaching up, he rested a hand on the top of her head, claws gently scratching behind her ears, easily sending her tail into overdrive as it swished happily across the ground behind her.

A familiar aura washed over the two of them, making both figures freeze and jerk around to stare at the approaching figure emerging from between the same trees she did just moments before.

Toga, in all of his glory, including the matching smirk that suggested he knew more about you than you did yourself as he studied the two of them, Sesshomaru getting to his feet instantly along with Sonya as she slicked her ears back to her head, a small growl slipping out as she took in the heavy silence weighing between the two Inu.

_'What the hell does he want now?'_ She complained softly, watching as he turned his gaze away from his son and down to where she stood beside him, obvious amusement shining in his eyes. "I see you have found yourself a new companion, Sesshomaru."

"What this Sesshomaru does, is not of your concern, Father." Sesshomaru replied sharply, the claws on his right hand twitching slightly as if he was holding himself back from simply lashing out at the infuriating male.

"Sonya has left to join you, why are you here?" He added, something dark lacing his voice as he narrowed his eyes at the older male in front of him, disliking the chuckle Toga let out. "I see, well then, perhaps I should join her. After all, she shouldn't be lonely on a night such as this."

A warning growl slipped from the Inu beside Sonya, making her duck her head down slightly and glance up at him in worry._ 'Don't attack him you idiot, do you want to have your ass handed to you?'_ While Sesshomaru was powerful, it was obvious to anyone that his father was far superior and wouldn't hesitate to beat him within an inch of his life.

"You will stop your pursuit of this one's intended."

"Hm... I don't think I should. After all, she is nervous to show herself around you, isn't she? Or perhaps you have given her a reason to fear you? If that is not the case, then why have you not completed the bond?" Toga flicked something from his sleeve then returned his stare to Sesshomaru, a knowing glint in his eyes as his son silently fumed at what he was insinuating.

"If I had been the one to lay claim to her, I would not have given her the time to become wary. The bond would have been completed on the first full moon afterwards." He went on, his gaze sliding down to the wolf growling low in it's throat at him with another smirk pulling his lips to the side. "Perhaps you have gotten soft, Sesshomaru."

The hackles on the back of her neck raised at the suggestion in his tone, her fangs baring slightly at the infuriating male in warning._ 'Shut up! Shut up you fucking idiot!'_

Staying silent, Sesshomaru simply glared at his father, fists clenched at his sides as if debating on lashing out to land one or two good blows before he would be beaten senseless would be worth the satisfaction or not.

Deciding now would be a good time to separate the two of them, Sonya ignored the fact that he had just gotten used to 'Nikko' and gently grabbed the cloth of his hakimas and began tugging him away in the direction of camp, a few soft growls urging him to listen to her and move along before he did something stupid.

Glaring down at the wolf tugging on his clothes, Sesshomaru saw the small spark of worry in it's blue eyes before relenting and turning away silently to walk away, deciding it would be for the best should he be pushed too far if he stayed any longer.

"Sesshomaru."

His father's voice stopped him just at the edge of the trees, his back still facing the older male as he stared out into the darkness in front of him.

"She desires you, but her fear holds her back. If someone were to erase those fears, perhaps her desire will go to that male instead for doing it?" Clenching his fists tightly again, Sesshomaru stalked off into the shadows, leaving an angry wolf behind with Toga, her eyes sparking dangerously as she turned to glare at him, infuriated with his knowing smile.

**"Not now, not ever, Toga."** She warned soft enough so only he heard before turning and following Sesshomaru into the trees, intent on keeping him occupied so he could calm down once more.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

**Alright then, new chapter wooo...**

**It's too hot out to even bother with being upbeat. I'm too hot and miserable to try and even pretend to be cheerful. I seriously feel like I'm drowning in sweat. It's uncomfortable and not to mention I stink afterwards.**

**anywho, filler**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Two days of uncomfortable silence while travelling nearly had Sonya at her whits end. Between keeping the children occupied and happy, she had to split time between keeping Kagome company and giving Sesshomaru some canine attention as well.

And on top of all that, Inuyasha took it upon himself to torment her in ways no one would suspect him of doing.

For instance, playing fetch. To everyone else, he was playing with a wolf cheerfully.

To her it was a never ending torment where she had to continue playing the faithful companion.

Then there were the 'hunts' he took her on. Hunts meaning he sat by like a lazy ass while she stalked down prey and caught it before he swooped in and dealt the killing blow, claiming he was the one that caught all of the food they brought back.

She knew he was getting her back for all the torment she put him through when they first met, but still. It wasn't like she made him play fetch! And he always had to find the sticks with some sort of bug living inside of it so she ended up dropping the damn thing and rubbing her snout on the ground to get them out of her nose.

Two days of this and she was ready to drop dead on her feet. Ignoring her human sensibilities, she simply flopped to the ground once they took their midday break and panted hard. Racing around with two kids on her back while a diabolical hanyou sent her chasing after various objects wore her out early.

Hearing soft footsteps coming towards her, Sonya groaned mentally, thinking it was either that blasted pup or one of the kids wanting to play again only to have her gaze land upon Sesshomaru as he settled himself down beside her silently.

Remembering to close her mouth, she adjusted herself so she could lean against his outstretched leg lightly, inhaling his scent with each inward breath so she could relax better and rested her head on his knee.

"Hey, Nikko!" Inuyasha's voice broke through the comfort and made her growl softly as she closed her eyes in an attempt to ignore the idiot walking towards them. "What are you doing? Kagome has a ball we can play with." He grinned widely, thoroughly enjoying the weak glare she shot at him from the corner of her eyes before they shut again.

"Don't be so lazy, we haven't gotten to play yet." He added, completely ignoring Sesshomaru as he crouched beside her, a hand reaching out to tap on her snout lightly.

_'It figures, the closest he'll ever physically be to his brother involves tormenting me.'_ Growling again, she snapped at his fingers and turned her head, curling up beside Sesshomaru with her tail covering her face. 'Go away.'

"The wolf is obviously tired. Leave it be." Sesshomaru finally spoke up, making both of them turn and look at him with surprise. Ignoring them completely, he closed his eyes and reclined against the tree they were sitting under, seemingly at relative ease.

"Keh, figures you would protect a wolf." Inuyasha snorted before standing back up and stalking away, irritated his fun was ruined for the moment. Staring up at Sesshomaru, Sonya let out a soft whine, easily gaining his attention.

Once his eyes dropped down to where she lay, she licked his hand lightly in thanks before laying her head back on his leg with a long sigh of comfort, missing the odd flash of light that shone in his eyes a split second before it was carefully locked away once more.

As she lay there, the same hand lifted up and rested itself on her head, simply laying there as they relaxed until the others were ready to go once again.

* * *

Later that night, Sonya wandered around the campsite. Sesshomaru had left only moments before, leaving her to keep watch for anything while the others got everything ready for sleep. She had no idea where he went, but when she tried to follow him, he had sent a warning look in her direction, obviously stating that she was to stay put.

Something about it bothered her, but she couldn't put her finger-er paw on it. Head down, she paced around the campsite again, deep in thought as she passed Kagome and Sango working on dinner over the fire, snippets of their conversation drifting over as she walked by.

"Didn't you say you saw-"

"Yes, there was no way I could have mistaken-"

"But isn't he dead-"

"I guess not, if he was watching me-"

"But why?"

"I don't know, Inuyasha won't believe me-"

"Sesshomaru seemed to think it was worth-"

"It is their father after all-"

That last phrase caught her attention and brought Sonya to a stop, eyes locked onto the two females as they talked in hushed tones, trying to keep their conversation from being heard by an obviously irritated Inuyasha sitting in a tree on the edge of the camp.

Deciding to give him a little chat, Sonya walked over to the tree and looked up at him, debating on if he would even bother to pay attention or not.

_'Ah well, the worst he can do is ignore me...'_ She finally thought, her head tipping back again as she let out a soft bark, gaining his attention easily before turning and walking towards the trees, stopping once she reached the edge and looking back at him meaningfully then turned and vanished into the shadows, her ears twitching slightly on her head once she caught the sounds of soft footsteps behind her.

Putting some distance between them and the camp, Sonya stopped and scented the air, making sure no one else was around before turning to face Inuyasha, sitting down on her haunches as he folded his arms in irritation.

"What is it?"

Tipping her head to the side, she let out a soft sigh and turned to look back the way they came from then back up at his face, her ears flicking back and forth on her head.

Studying her for a moment, Inuyasha let out a low breath before settling down on the ground across from her, irritation flashing across his features. "Kagome said she saw my old man while gathering firewood."

Dipping her head down, Sonya growled mentally at this information. If he was seen hanging around the pack, Sesshomaru is going to wonder where she's at if she isn't with him. No wonder he left her behind earlier, he wanted to travel quickly so he could catch up with his father.

Looking back up, Sonya locked a serious gaze on his face, studying the obvious frustration showing there before letting out a low whine._ 'If only I could fucking talk.'_ She groaned inwardly, catching the confused look he shot her.

"What? You don't believe her!" He snapped, taking her by surprise with how easily he interpreted what she meant.

Dipping her head a couple of times quickly, Sonya raised a paw and brought it up to tap on her own head._ 'Come on, be smart on at least one thing, pup.'_

"He turned you into a wolf." A statement, not a question, fell disbelieving from his lips. With a mental cheer, Sonya dipped her head a couple of times again, making him scowl.

"I don't believe you."

Growling at his childish actions, Sonya bared her fangs and laid her ears back against her head. _'Stop being stupid! Why on earth would I lie about that?'_

"Keh, whatever. I'm going back." With that, he stood up and started walking away, making her let out another growl before jumping forward and catching the cloth of his hakimas in her jaws, pulling him to a stop. "What?" He snapped, glaring down at the wolf as he tried to pull the cloth out of her fangs.

With a soft whine, she let go and gave up, her head hanging slightly as he cast a final, backward look at her before disappearing into the shadows of the trees.

_'Great, the only other person to know my secret is too dense to even believe the truth when it's staring him right in the face.'_ With a soft huff, she stood up and started walking back herself, completely missing a pair of gold eyes that had watched the whole exchange from the very beginning.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Alright, first, I want to apologize for how long it took me to put this up. I really am so sorry! I didn't mean to take this long but I have a good reason for it, I promise!**

**I was stuck to put it simply, I was starting to write myself into the cursed Writers Block Corner and would have ended up going back and re-writing a majority of what I already posted. So instead of going through that, I took the time to come up with a perfect way to wiggle out of that area.**

**And I believe I have, things will be taking a different turn than I first expected when I started the story, but I believe it's a better one than I had planned before. So if you are all willing to go with a lot of confusion and unanswered questions for now, I will continue to go on this path.**

**It's going to feel like I'm going in circles for a while, but it'll all be explained better later on. I promise, I swear. Now that I've finally gotten myself out of the corner, I can write like I have been lately and post more often once again. I really want to say how sorry I am for how long this took. Usually it only takes me a day or two at most to come up with something like this, so I really didn't expect to take this long.**

**Anyway, it's all over and done with and you all can rejoice in the fact that I'm back in action!**

**That's all for now**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

_A voice in the endless darkness_

_Surrounding _

_Haunting_

_Driving her mad_

_Reaching out, Sonya tried to find the way out only to have her fingers brush against the smooth coldness of a wall. Trailing her hand along behind her, she walked, following the edge until she found herself turning in a circle._

_She was trapped within a box of black._

_Unable to escape._

_Unable to even scream._

_The voice rose once more, making her clap both hands over her hears and curl up on the floor with a soft whimper of fear. This voice, she knew it._

_Where has she heard it before?_

**I am your mimic**

_**I do what you do**_

**I am your twin**

_**I move when you move**_

**I cannot be seen in bright light or darkness**

_**For I copy them instead**_

**But when the light is weak and the darkness a mere shadow**

_**I will be your copy once more**_

* * *

Jerking awake, Sonya found herself on her feet and trembling from head to toe. Looking around quickly, she studied the campsite close to be sure everyone and everything was right where it should be.

Kagome and Inuyasha? Asleep near the fire.

Sango and Miroku? Fast asleep across from them with Kirara and Shippo between them.

Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un sleeping a few feet from where she had been laying.

Sesshomaru... Her blue eyes shifted over to the spot the Inu usually sat only to find it empty.

Turning in a slow circle, Sonya growled mentally before following his scent into the trees, intent on just what was so important for him to leave the camp unprotected.

Keeping herself in the shadows of the trees, she padded across the damp ground, nose tipped into the air as she continued deeper into the dark.

Before long the faint light of the half moon became hidden from view while she walked along, making Sonya nervous, her head ducking down slightly while she passed yet another low branch.

_'There's no way he's gone this far... But his scent is still ahead of me. What's going on?'_

A small pulse of power sent her head turning to the left, away from his scent and towards the faint sounds of a fight, therefore perking her curiosity despite herself.

Casting another look towards the direction Sesshomaru went in, she turned and followed the sound of metal crashing against metal, her ears twitching from the high pitched scraping of what she suspected to be swords.

Coming out from the edge of the trees, she found herself on a small cliff and padded towards the edge, her ears flicking back and forth slightly as she sat on her haunches and looked down at the scene below.

Toga brandishing a sword with a blade that shone brightly under the half-moon hanging in the sky above, his opponent a woman with waist-length hair as red as the blood leaking from the wound in her right shoulder. Her left hand gripping the hilt of a purple blade, the power in it obvious to Sonya where she sat a good distance away as she swung it in front of her in an arc, sending out a blast of energy that pushed Toga back several feet.

Tipping her head to the side, she studied the two fighting, it didn't seem serious really, more or less like the fights she watched between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, a sparring match. _'Hmmm.'_

The wind shifted suddenly, coming from behind her rather than in front, drawing both of the fighter's attentions to where she sat.

Even at this distance, she could see the smirk on Toga's face once he spotted Sonya sitting up above. The female had a curious expression once she spied where she sat.

"Ah, Sonya. Come to admire me?" Toga called up to her, earning a low, irritated growl as she got to her feet and followed the narrow ledge down to where they were. "This is the wolf you were telling me about, Tashio?" The redhead asked with a cheerful grin while putting her sword away in it's sheath and crouching down to her level.

With the distance between them gone, Sonya noticed her eyes were an emerald green and they sparkled with mischief as the woman reached out to pat her on the head. "He's told me quite a bit about you. Being courted by his son, huh?" She asked with a wink before straightening up and turning to face the Inu standing beside her.

"I see what you mean. She has quite a bit of power, but I doubt she's a twin tail like you keep saying she is. I only see one tail."

At that, Toga reached over and rested his hand on Sonya's head, sending a small prickle of cold power down her spine and toward her tails, revealing the second one to their eyes.

"Oh my..." The woman murmured, crouching down once more to study Sonya as she turned to inspect her newly revealed tail with a critical eye. "I don't believe it even though she's right in front of me. how are you even alive, child?" At her question, Sonya turned to look up at her curiously, her head tipped to the side in confusion.

"You don't know what I mean, do you?" Straightening up, she pulled a hand through her red hair and sighed softly. "The twin tailed wolves were hunted to their last member twenty or so years ago. Everyone believed they were all gone." She explained softly, a pained look coming to her eyes as she turned to look at Toga.

"Where did you find her?"

"Actually she found me." Toga murmured, his gold eyes shifting to look down at Sonya quickly then back up to meet the emerald gaze of the woman. "She freed my spirit and allowed me to take a physical body once again."

"So much power. It's no wonder her kind were hunted to their last." The redhead looked back down at Sonya who now had an irritated glint in her eyes at being left out of the conversation. "I see why you insisted on choosing this course of action rather than the alternative."

Toga stayed silent at her words, his eyes shifting away from them and back towards the cliff she had appeared on, seemingly lost in thought. Frowning slightly, Sonya got to her feet and shook herself free of dust before turning and beginning to walk away.

"Sonya."

At Toga's voice she stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, both tails flicking in the air in question when he walked over to kneel on the ground in front of her. The sudden serious look in his eyes making the hackles on the back of her neck stand at attention.

"It is best if he hears this from you." He murmured so only she could hear, his eyes darting away to look up at the cliff again and back down at her meaningfully.

Turning her attention to the direction he looked in, she felt her heart sink at the sight of Sesshomaru standing there. From where she sat, she could see the cold anger reflected in his eyes as he stared back down at her, both tails waving slightly in the air plain as day before drooping down to tuck between her hind legs.

**'Why didn't you say anything earlier?'** Sonya demanded quietly, unable to break her gaze from Sesshomaru's as he stayed completely still, his silver hair shifting slightly with the breeze as it moved around him.

"It is for the best." He sighed and stood back up, his eyes locking onto his son's in a silent invitation to join them as they walked back over to re-join with the red-headed woman who held an amused smile now, green eyes watching the scene unfold before her eyes.

In seconds Sesshomaru stood before his father and Sonya, his silence weighing heavy in the air while Sonya fidgeted slightly before him, overwhelmed with shame for tricking him the way she had over the past month.

"Explain."

Even his voice was cold, making her cringe slightly and glance up at Toga before he slipped off his armor and put his haori around her shoulders and placed his hand on her head so she could shift back to her normal form.

Clutching the front of the oversized cloth with both hands, Sonya pulled it tight and stared down at her feet, her teeth worrying her lower lip as she tried to ignore the burning sensation in the top of her head she knew came from a pair of gold eyes.

"It's like this..."

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Alright! Now to see Sessh's reaction. Hehehe I bet it'll be a lot different than what you expected. **

**Oh and there'll be an extra A/N at the end of the chapter, so be sure to read it, alright!**

**That's about it for now.**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Keeping her eyes on the ground, Sonya tried to ignore the oppressive silence pressing down on the small group.

After nearly two hours of trying to explain everything to him, she found out that Sesshomaru's silences from before had nothing on the one he was giving her now. It wasn't just silence. It was cold.

A cold anger that seemed to radiate from his very form not more than a few feet away from where she stood.

Of course he was angry, she tricked him in the worst way possible. A small sigh escaped her lips as she reached up and placed a hand against the mark he had given her, silently wondering just how someone had one of those removed.

A shuffle of clothing alerted her of movement before a slender hand appeared in her line of vision holding out a familiar haori to her. Following the arm connected to it, she looked up at Sesshomaru's blank expression in confusion, her hands tightening around Toga's haori still draped around her smaller frame.

"Remove my father's clothing immediately." He stated simply, gold eyes daring her to ignore the obvious order. Dipping her head down slightly, Sonya took the offered clothing then turned to change behind a nearby boulder, her hands shaking slightly as she tightened the sash that was given with it then stepped back out.

"Here." She muttered, tossing Toga his haroi back and folded her arms, both legs shifting back and forth slightly as a faint pink stained her cheeks. Granted Sesshomaru was much taller than she was, his Haori still barely reached past her knees. Sonya couldn't shake the feeling she was wearing a dress and it irritated her to no end.

"Hm." Sesshomaru cast a quick look over her before turning away and began walking towards the trees without a word. Knowing full well he meant her to follow him, Sonya grit her teeth and clenched both fists tightly.

A low chuckle brought her out of her irritation and over to where Toga stood chuckling with a mildly amused redhead beside him. "What the hell is so funny?" She snapped, both hands reaching down to tug on the edge of the cloth nervously, earning another round of chuckles from the older male.

"Pay no mind, Wolfling. Go follow your intended. I feel he may wish to speak to you alone." Toga waved a hand with a smirk plastered across his face, earning a low growl from the girl as she spun around and stalked off in the direction Sesshomaru disappeared in, both tails twitching slightly behind her as she vanished into the shadows.

"Do you believe they will be fine, Tashio?" The redhead asked curiously, one hand brushing her hair from her face while she cast a glance over towards the Inu.

"Of course, if he truly didn't wish to be with her anymore, it wouldn't have bothered him so much to have her wearing my haori and my scent." Toga chuckled again and turned to face her, his hand reaching down to pull his sword from its sheath once again. "Shall we continue?"

* * *

Once she caught up with him, Sonya fell into step beside Sesshomaru as he walked along, still silent, still sending out cold waves of anger to the point that she was surprised frost wasn't forming on the plants they passed by.

Choosing for once to keep her mouth shut, Sonya stared down at the ground in frustration, both hands gripping the edge of his haori she wore and twisted it nervously between her fingers. _'Alright, so he's angry. I get that. But to give me the silent treatment?'_

Piercing her lower lip with both fangs, Sonya held in a small sigh and slumped her shoulders._ 'Why do I always end up in these kinds of situations?'_

"Wolf."

Hearing his voice, Sonya stopped walking and looked over to where he stood, gold eyes piercing through her blue ones the second they met and freezing her to the spot with the raw frustration she saw there.

"Sessh... Look I didn't-"

A pair of hands grabbing her by the waist and pulling her against a hard chest cut her off. Letting out a small squeak of surprise, she stared up at him in surprise as he reached up with one hand to grip her chin tight and hold it still.

"Sess-"

"Silence." The sharp command snapped her lips shut and earned a wide gaze of surprise. In all the time she knew him, he didn't once push his authority on her, sure they argued when he did go too far on one thing or another, but he didn't try to force her to do anything. But this...

This was actually kind of hot.

Feeling a faint heat rise to her cheeks, Sonya swallowed nervously and began chewing on her lower lip as she stared up at Sesshomaru. "Why did you lie to this Sesshomaru?"

The question caught her off guard, the tone of his voice suggested anger, but the look in his eyes was burning her to the very core of her soul, rendering the wolf in his arms speechless as she struggled to find the words to explain properly just why she did something so stupid.

"This one has asked you a question and you will answer it, wolf." He said softly, eyes narrowing slightly once she remained silent, both blue eyes locked onto his were wide with surprise and guilt.

"I... I..." She whispered softly, both hands twisting in the fabric of his Haori once again, her feet shifting slightly as she tried to pull away from his relentless grip. "I didn't know it would end up like this." Sonya finally admitted softly, her gaze dropping down to his chest, unable to look him in the eye anymore.

Closing his own eyes, Sesshomaru pulled in a slow breath then gripped her chin tighter and pulled her head up so he could study her expression. "Did this one's father explain what he would do to you beforehand?"

"No, I had no idea he planned on turning me into a damn wolf." She muttered, sudden irritation coloring her features as she narrowed her eyes slightly at the thought of the older Inu.

"Very well. You are to stay away from him." He stated blandly, as if there were no question to what he said and believed it would be followed without any complaint.

"What? But-"

"You will stay away from him, Wolf." Sesshomaru repeated coldly, piercing her with his cold gaze and rendering her speechless once again. "This one does not know what he plans. Whatever they may be, you are a part of them." Releasing her chin from his grip, he trailed his claws along her jaw lightly and up into her hair so he could grip it in his fist.

"You _will obey_ this Sesshomaru."

Hearing those words, Sonya's old anger flared up again, fighting against the absolute order he proclaimed.

But the beast within her howled in delight, fighting against her natural, human reaction.

_'That's it though, isn't it? I'm not human anymore...'_ She realized suddenly, her eyes glazing over at the sudden realization. _'I'm a demon... Everything I've done was because I keep thinking I'm human and it felt like it was something I had to do. I don't need to sleep every night, but I do because I was used to it. I don't need to eat every time the others do, I can go without eating for a couple of days at least... But I did anyway because I keep thinking that I'm human like they are...'_

A small gasp slipped from her once she came to this understanding, making Sonya lean her head against Sesshomaru's chest. _'I can't believe how stupid I've been. He's probably been holding back all this time because he knew... I'm a damn idiot.'_

The arm around her waist tightened slightly as the hand in her hair began running through it gently, offering comfort when she really didn't deserve it.

"Sesshomaru."

"Hm."

Chewing on her lower lip slightly, Sonya closed her eyes and took a deep breath, locking away that very human voice in her head for once and simply paying attention to what her beast was saying.

"I..." She breathed quietly, trying to gather her courage before looking up at the curious gaze of her Inu. "I'm ready now."

One eyebrow raised at her statement, trying to hide the sudden expectant gleam in his eyes as he tipped his head down to study her closer. "What are you ready for, wolf?"

Trying to fight off the heat in her face, Sonya looked down at her hands nervously twisting the fabric between their fingers once again. "I'm ready to be your mate now."

* * *

**Alright, so next chapter is gonna be lemony goodness. It won't hold anything of major importance in it so for those of you that don't want to read anything like that, you'll have to skip to the next chapter (When it's posted).**

**Just letting you all know!**

**~TL S0nya**


	17. Chapter 15 (CITRUS)

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Alright, yes this is a LEMON right from pretty much the beginning to the end. There is some fluff at the start but it progresses.**

**And as a warning... I do not write these often. I really don't, I can count the amount of lemons I've written on one hand, so if it sucks, I really apologize. Just warning you in advance not to expect anything.**

**On another note, i hope you do like it even if it's not what you expected. Sessh might be a bit OOC but that's because I'm not used to this and also, he is with his mate so... I expect him to act differently than he would with other people around.**

**Now then, I think that covers everything, if there's questions just ask**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

A low growl of triumph reached her ears just before Sonya felt herself pushed against a nearby tree, a pair of hot lips claiming her own while two hands stroked down her arms and came to a rest on her waist.

"Mmmnnn..." A small whimper slipped out as Sesshomaru's lips trailed downward and to her neck where his mark rested, a warm tongue flicking out to taste her skin there almost teasingly before he pulled away to look down at her.

Trying to regain her breath, Sonya sucked in some air and looked up in a haze of pleasure while his claws skillfully teased the skin on her hips through the cloth of his haori. "W... Why..." She tried to ask only to shiver slightly as one claw grazed a sensitive spot.

"This Sesshomaru-" He stopped and closed his eyes, his lips quirking slightly downwards in a small frown as he corrected himself. "I am attempting to regain control." He finally stated, earning a curious look from the wolf in front of him.

Opening his eyes, he studied her confused expression then lifted her chin with a hand lightly. "Wolf, you are oblivious to the desires you cause within this male." He murmured almost in surprise as he took in her curious gaze. It was as if she truly had no idea what she did to him.

Sonya's face flamed red at his words as she looked away from his face nervously, both hands rising up to rest against his chest lightly. "D-Desires? Me?" She squeaked out in surprise, unable to look at him with the way he stared down at her, almost as if he wanted to eat her alive.

"You are correct." Reaching down, Sesshomaru scooped her up into his arms and began walking through the trees once more, ignoring the spluttered half-protests falling from her lips.

"I'm not even remotely attractive! I haven't even done anything that would be considered sexy." Sonya muttered in embarrassment, her eyes locking onto her knees in front of her, trying to push back the blush heating her face steadily.

Keeping his silence, Sesshomaru continued on his way, easily stepping through the close trees until he came to a small hot spring and set her down on the ground once more.

Blinking slightly, Sonya raised an eyebrow at his chosen setting. "We're going to take a bath?"

Turning his head slightly to look at her over his shoulder, Sesshomaru offered one of his rare smiles at her oblivious question. "My father's scent is still strong on your skin. I will not tolerate another male's scent upon my mate besides my own."

Unable to stop it, Sonya blushed again and looked down, her hands gripping the edge of the haori nervously once more. Sounds of movement and cloth rustling followed by the soft splash of water alerted her of what Sesshomaru was doing and only caused the red staining her cheeks to darken even more.

"Son-ya..." His voice prompted her to look up and over to where he reclined in the steaming water, one hand outstretched towards her with a hungry look in his eyes. "Come."

_'If I didn't know any better I'd think he had this all planned out to the exact words he was going to say.'_ She blinked and blushed again, her hands reaching up slowly to grip the sash holding the haori shut and fiddled with it nervously. Her gaze dropping down to her feet again. "U-um... Could you look away?"

Shooting a quick glance over at him, she saw one of his eyebrows arch elegantly in amusement. When she just gave him a pointed look, he simply closed his eyes and turned away from her, easily agreeing with her request.

Once she was sure he wasn't looking, Sonya quickly shed the haori and slipped into the hot water, her arms coming up to cover herself nervously, her eyes remaining locked onto the steam rising in front of her.

Feeling the ripples in the water from her entering it, Sesshomaru turned around and studied the wolf trying to hide herself in the steam, her face an interesting color of red as she tried to keep from looking over at him.

"Hm.." He hummed softly then stood up and walked over to where she sat, the water lapping lightly against his hips as he made his way over to her and lowered himself down next to where she sat.

Shooting a quick look over at him, Sonya chewed on her lower lip and crouched down farther into the water, the old suspicion of what he would do if he saw her scars raising it's head again in her mind while she fidgeted slightly.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Sesshomaru reached out with one hand, the claws on his fingers delicately tracing the few scars he could see exposed on her shoulders and upper back with almost a curious fascination.

"You bear many scars." He finally stated, his gaze drifting over to one particularly deep slash that made it's way from her left shoulder and down towards the middle of her back before it disappeared under the water. It had healed poorly judging from the raised texture it had become.

"Yeah..." Sonya's shoulders slumped slightly in resignation as he continued examining her back and shoulders, a small shiver running over her body every now and again as his claws traced over several scars.

"The circular ones-"

"Bullet wounds. I don't know if you've seen them yet, but a gun is a type of weapon that shoots out a hot ball of metal with exploding powder." She explained with a small sigh, the memory of Sango seeing her scars for the first time running through her mind.

"And you survived as a human?"

His question caught her off guard, making her turn and look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Obviously or I wouldn't be here now. And you'd be trying to seduce some other female."

"Hm..." His gold eyes locked onto her blue ones as he reached out and tugged her towards him, her hands coming to rest on his bare chest as he wrapped his arms around her middle, holding her securely between his bent legs. "You are strong, Wolf." He finally stated, one hand trailing up her back to tangle in her hair and tugged on it lightly so she would look up at him.

"The scars you wear upon your skin are witness to the strength you hold within you." Leaning down, he trailed his lips along her jaw lightly, a fang nipping at the flesh as he made his way down towards her neck. "They only add to my desire for you."

A small thrill ran through Sonya's body at his words and touch. Sucking in a surprised gasp, she closed her eyes and curled her fingers against his chest lightly. "Ah... Sesshomaru..." She murmured quietly as his lips reached the joint of her neck and began nipping at the skin lightly, his other hand beginning to trail along her back and down farther.

A low chuckle rumbled against her hands as he tipped his head to the side and began laving at her neck with his tongue, the hand trailing down farther to wrap around the base of one of her tails and tugged lightly, earning a soft mewl of pleasure from her as a jolt of electricity shot through her at the feeling.

"Mine." He growled, his lips trailing back up to her ear and biting the tip of it sharply, causing a small gasp to slip from the wolf in his arms, making her shiver despite the warm water surrounding them.

Releasing her hair from his grip, he reached down and lifted her up to sit sideways on his lap, watching with some measure of amusement at her shocked expression once she felt a rather hard part of his body brushing up against her leg.

"Relax." He murred softly in her ear, an arm reaching around her back and up towards her breast as the other trailed along one of her legs towards her center.

"B-But..."

A pair of fangs biting her shoulder harder than usual cut her off, a soft whine of surprise slipping from her as she turned to look up at him. "You are to relax, Son-ya."

Blushing again, Sonya leaned her head against his shoulder, trying to relax her body against it's natural responses to what his hands were doing to it. The hand on her breast began kneading it gently, two fingers taking her nipple between them and pinching it lightly, earning a soft moan from her.

Looking down at the woman in his arms, Sesshomaru leaned forward and sniffed at her hair lightly, taking in the scent of arousal beginning to rise from her and growling low in his throat, his other hand slipping between her legs and trailing a finger along the heated lips of her core.

"Ah... No, your claws..." She whispered in a slight panic, her body shifting away from his touch and curling up slightly. A soft growl reached her ears as Sesshomaru raised his hand and bit off the claws of his first three fingers for her and pinned the nervous girl with a sharp look.

"You have agreed to completing the bond, Wolf. I will not tolerate any more distractions." With that statement, he reached down and lifted her up out of the water to sit on the edge of the hot spring, both hands resting on her legs as he stared up at her, a sharp look in his eyes piercing through Sonya.

When she stayed silent, his gaze drifted down towards her chest where her arms covered herself in an attempt to keep modesty. Without a word, he reached up and pulled her arms away slowly, his eyes drinking in the sight of her bare flesh in front of him for a moment.

With another look up at her, Sesshomaru leaned forward and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, his fangs nipping at it lightly as he flicked his tongue against it, earning a soft, surprised moan from Sonya, her head tipping back as she leaned on her hands behind her, trying to simply enjoy the reactions he brought to life within her.

Once he felt her body relax, he reached up with one hand and slipped it between her legs, the clawless fingers probing at her entrance lightly before slipping one inside her heat, causing Sonya to jerk slightly and stare down at him in surprise. "Wh-"

Pulling away, he shot another look up at her, the finger inside slowly moving in and out of her heat, as he leaned forward and propped himself up with one of his arms so he could lean over her smaller frame. "Do you wish for our joining to be full of pain?" He asked in a low voice, simply watching her face flicker between hesitation and pleasure as he stroked her inner walls with his finger before adding another and pulled them apart slightly to ready her for what was to come.

"N... Ngh..." Sonya whimpered softly and closed her eyes, her arms trembling slightly as she tried to keep herself upright. Pleasure sparked through her brain as she tried to process just what he was doing to her at the moment, the faint sting of pain making her grimace from time to time when his fingers pulled apart, stretching her entrance farther than what was comfortable.

Leaning his head against her shoulder, Sesshomaru reached out and guided one of her hands to wrap around his painfully erect manhood, a small squeak of surprise slipping from her accompanied by a low growl of pleasure from him as he guided her small hand to move along the length.

"It's too big." Sonya whispered in embarrassment, her fingers could barely touch when she wrapped her hand around him, she could even feel his heartbeat as she moved it slowly up and down, her own breath hitching in slight pain when he added a third finger to her, all of them sliding in as one then pulling apart before retreating.

Sesshomaru growled softly against her neck, the feel of her heat on his hand nearly driving him over the edge as he moved faster within her clenching walls. Her increasing moans in his ear alerting him how close she was from the edge of the cliff.

"Ah... Ah... Sessh.. Something..." Sonya moaned, her head tipping back farther, baring her throat in submission to him as the coil in her belly wound tighter, the heat accompanying it burning through her body as she panted, her hips moving against her will against his fingers. She could feel it, something was happening, clenching around him the way she was.

Once he felt her legs beginning to tremble, Sesshomaru pulled away, leaving her panting on the grass, her feet dangling in the water as he pulled her legs apart and settled himself between them. "Sonya." His quiet order made her blink her eyes open and blearily stare up at him, her mouth open slightly as she panted for breath.

Locking his golden gaze with hers, Sesshomaru propped himself up on his forearms and slid himself inside of her, his teeth clenching tightly at the feel of her heat wrapping around him tightly.

"Ahnnn..." Sonya grimaced in pain at the feel of her core being stretched farther than before, her body tensing at the intrusion as she fisted her hands in the ground beside her.

Pausing, Sesshomaru took a low breath and gazed down at her pinched face, a small flicker of remorse flitting through his mind as he took in the expression of pain written clearly in front of him.

When she felt him stop, Sonya blinked up at the Inu above her and sucked in a small breath, trying to relax herself like he said earlier and managed a small smile, her hands reaching up to wrap around his neck as she opened her legs farther for him. "Sesshomaru..."

The sound of his name on her lips jolted Sesshomaru out of his own thoughts and caused a low burn of desire to flare brighter within him. Leaning his head down, he captured her lips with his own and jerked his hips forward, tearing through her virginity and seating himself fully within her.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Sonya dug her claws into his back at the tearing sensation deep within her, followed by a throb of pain as he pushed deeper inside of her. '_Ah... Fuck...'_ A few tears escaped from the corners of her eyes and trailed down her face, mixing with the sweat there from the steam of the hotspring.

Keeping still, Sesshomaru lifted himself up to study her expression, sharp eyes catching sight of the tears as they ran down her face and frowned slightly. He had known a female's first time would be painful, but to cause the strong wolf in front of him tears was something he had not expected.

Feeling another stab of remorse, he began to pull away, something within him demanding he stop causing her this pain and leave her be only to be stopped by a pair of hands latching onto his hips and stopping him from moving farther.

"Oh no you don't, I am not going through this for nothing. You are going to finish this, Doggie." Sonya hissed out from between clenched teeth, her eyes still closed tight as she wrapped her legs around his hips and locked him into place before opening to glare up at him. "I am not losing my virginity for no reason."

Blinking at the fire he saw burning in her blue eyes, Sesshomaru held himself up with both hands and simply stared down at her in silence. Still reluctant to continue once he saw the spark of pain flickering in and out of her gaze.

Rolling her eyes, Sonya reached up with her hands and trailed them along the muscled plains of his back, letting her claws scratch at his skin lightly as she pulled him down and brushed her lips against hers. "Stop being a sissy, Sesshomaru. And be the demon I know you are."

Hearing this, Sesshomaru nipped at her lower lip with his fangs and pulled away, his hips shifting slightly as he pulled out of her heat then slid back in slowly, earning a soft moan from Sonya, her back arching up at the sudden flare of pleasure the action invoked.

Seeing this, he leaned forward on his forearms again and repeated the action with a quick jerk of his hips, hitting a spot deep inside of her that made a startled moan to burst from her lips, her claws digging into his shoulders slightly as she arched her back again. "Ahn... Ah... Sesshomaru.."

With a low growl Sesshomaru began moving faster, his claws digging into the dirt beside her head as he pushed himself up to stare down at her moving beneath him, the wet slap of skin against skin the only other sound in the clearing besides her moans and his growls of pleasure.

His silver hair drifted over his back and shoulders, brushing against her heated skin with each movement he made. Crying out softly, Sonya felt the spring coiling once more, the heat burning deep in her stomach nearly becoming unbearable as he pushed her farther over the edge.

"Ahn, Sesshomaru!" She nearly screamed as the coil burst, heat flooding her body as she fell, sparks of color and light dancing behind her closed eyelids as she rode the wave of pleasure washing over her trembling body.

A low groan slipped from him once her heat tightened around him to a near unbearable amount, her claws digging into his back deep as she cried his name into the dark.

Leaning down, he brushed his lips against the mark on the joint of her neck and shoulder, letting the trembling wolf come down from her high before pulling out and gently flipping her over, silently prompting the dazed Sonya onto her hands and knees then plunged back inside, earning a startled cry from her once again.

Leaning forward, Sesshomaru rested his chest against her back, his hands gripping the ground beside her own as he thrusted into her with abandon, his instinct taking over while he drove for his own completion with a continuous growl accompanying her cries and moans of pleasure.

Letting her head droop forward, Sonya pressed her hips back against him with each thrust, his throbbing member hitting something deep inside of her each time that sent jolt after jolt of electricity running through her, making the coil in her belly tighten again. "Ahn! Ah! Sessh..." Biting down on her lower lip, Sonya tipped her head back and closed her eyes, surrendering herself to the pleasure washing over her once again, she was cresting that edge, barely dangling as he moved faster against her, his hips slapping against her hind end, one of his hands reaching back to tug on one of her tails once more as he let out a deep growl and thrust in particularly hard, sending her over the edge as he followed her into oblivion.

Letting out a hoarse cry, Sonya's arms gave out, leaving her to slump against the ground with her hind end still raised up as he jerked against her lightly, his warm seed coating her core as she trembled under him, her breathing erratic while she gazed sightlessly across the ground in front of her.

With a final growl and thrust, Sesshomaru stilled, his head hanging low as he tried to catch his own breath. Opening his gold eyes, he studied the sweat-slicked body of his mate, locking onto the mark on her shoulder. Mustering his energy, he reached out and pulled her up to stand on her knees, her back pressed to his chest as he held her upright and sank his fangs into her shoulder, giving her his mark while she was still in a daze.

Feeling a faint burn of pain in her shoulder, Sonya turned her head slightly to see Sesshomaru's silver head bent over the point of pain, dimly registering that he was biting her before letting it fall back against his own shoulder and closing her eyes once again.

Pulling away, Sesshomaru brushed his tongue over the new wound gently, gathering the spare drops of blood that spilled out before it healed over, revealing the courting mark that had been there just moments before shifted from its deep maroon to the royal blue that matched his crescent moon accompanied by two maroon points where his fangs had sank into her flesh.

"Mine..." He growled out, turning his head to nuzzle her neck then shifted away so he could pull out of her and settled down on the damp ground, his larger body curling around hers as she nuzzled against his chest with a tired sigh.

"Yes, Doggie. You can now officially say I'm yours without being slapped." She murmured against his chest, earning a rumbling chuckle before drifting off to sleep wrapped securely in the arms of her new mate.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	18. Author's Note

**Hey guys just wanted to let you know I now have a facebook page put up where I'll be posting new chapters a day BEFORE I post them on here. Mostly for my benefit because I want to extend my audience a bit and for those of you that want to see the raw chapters before I go over them and edit.**

/TLS0nya

_**Copy/Paste it into your URL with the usual Facebook dot com in front of it**_

**Take a peek and see if you like it. I just made it like a few minutes ago, so there's not much there now, but it'll start getting active and whatnot.**

**Anyway, Hope you guys decide to follow cuz I made this from my boyfriend's advice lol.**

**~TL S0nya**


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Welp here is the aftermath of the lemon! . Anywho, just letting you all know, I am seriously sorry for not posting this on here sooner, I've been really distracted lately and I feel bad about it.**

**As for Fan Mail, I'm gonna post that later tonight because I'm a lazy writer and you should all yell at me for it so I don't do this to you all again.**

**For those of you that followed my facebook page: You guys rock and I've made a few changes in the chapter to keep it interesting for those that have read it on the page. So don't just skip over this chapter, there are changes and some things added in that I either forgot to put in the raw version or thought of on the spot while editing mistakes.**

**Be sure to check out my facebook page! I have chapters posted there before here and other little special things specifically for those that follow the page!**

**Remember just go to _facebook dot com /TLS0nya_ to find it.**

**Anyway! Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

With a heavy groan, Sonya frowned and snuggled deeper into the warmth surrounding her, both tails draping themselves over her hip and resting on top of the person whose arms were currently wrapped around her at the moment. Another spear of sunlight managed to find it's way to her closed eyelids, earning another groan accompanied by a growl this time as she hid her face in a rather warm something or another that seemed to be moving...

Hold up...

Cracking one eye open, she found her face pressed against a, familiar, naked man's chest, causing the heat once again to rise to her cheeks as she slowly followed the path of skin up a deceptively slender neck and handsome features of Sesshomaru. All at once what had happened just hours ago rushed forward to her mind, making an embarrassed squeak slip out from between her lips.

The memory of Sesshomaru's hands as they ran over her skin.

The sounds she made...

_'Agh it's too much!'_ Sonya covered her face with her hands and flicked her tails in agitation against the ground.

Sesshomaru, either already awake or she woke him up, Sonya wasn't sure, opened one gold eye and stared down at her in cool curiosity before both arms tightened around her again, pulling the embarrassed wolf closer to him as he rested his chin on her head with a low, comfortable rumble in his chest.

"U-Um... Good morning?" Sonya asked through the lump in her throat, unable to look up from the shoulder she found her cheek resting against while one hand slowly began combing it's fingers through her messy hair slowly. _'I guess I can consider myself married now... Can't I? Ahhh fuck, Imma kill Aoi when I see him in the afterlife. He always told me I'd end up being married to someone just as impossible and stubborn as I am... I just know he jinxed me somehow.'_

"Hm." The hum of agreement made her wiggle away from his hold slightly so she could look up at his face again with a small frown. "Alright, what's wrong? You're being... All... Cute and... cuddly and... Weird."

With one eyebrow raised elegantly, Sesshomaru sat up and ran the same hand that had been combing through her hair seconds before through his own silver locks, seemingly in thought before answering simply: "I am happy."

Blinking her eyes a couple of times, Sonya stared up at the Inu who was glancing around the clearing as if in search of something. Happy? That wasn't something Sesshomaru would say, would it? He'd say something cocky like 'This one is content.' Not happy.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my Lord Doggie?" She demanded hotly, both hands pressed to the ground in front of her as she sat up on her knees and leaned forward to narrow her eyes at the bemused male before her.

"This one is Sesshomaru, I do not see why you hold suspicion." This was followed by a smug smirk that curled the corner of his lips upward.

"I'm suspicious because you're amazingly laid back for a guy that usually has a stick shoved up his rear end. And what's with the cocky smile?"

"This one has explained that he is not interested in activities of that sort. Surely I have convinced you as of last night I do not find other males attractive." A sly smile flickered around the edge of his lips as he said this, amused eyes watching as Sonya's face colored a deep red and blue eyes darted away to keep from looking at him. Reaching up, he captured a lock of her messy hair and brought it up for inspection, gold eyes studying it closely. "You have stated this Sesshomaru as yours. It pleases me."

"Yeah well... I haven't seen you so... Calm I guess." She coughed out, both tails flicking back and forth behind her in slight agitation as she tried to hide the blush threatening to burn her face. "Where the hell was this relaxed Sesshomaru for the past few months?"

"This Sesshomaru has been in a state of agitation while he was unable to touch his intended." That damned eyebrow raised again as if that explained everything, and if she was honest, it sort of did. The poor guy had to deal with a constant attraction to someone that was supposedly 'his' but unable to do a damn thing about it because of her human sensibilities she just last night learned to let go.

"Alright... I guess that makes sense." With a huff, Sonya shot a quick glance around the clearing to note the scattered clothes they had been laying on were caged in with his MokoMoko as if it were a nest and raised an eyebrow of her own at the sight.

"I know you're a dog, but a nest?"

"This one's beast found it agreeable to do so." One shoulder raised up in a small shrug, earning another surprised look from the newly mated female as Sesshomaru went about gathering his clothing only to offer his haori to her once he had his Hakimas on, Mokomoko draped around him in its usual fashion overtop the under haori, clashing in a strangely attractive way.

She wasn't quite sure herself, but the sight of an underdressed Sesshomaru was a pleasing sight. Chewing on her lower lip lightly, she accepted the offered clothing and quickly slipped it on, hands shaking slightly as she attempted to knot the sash only to be stopped by a pair of slim hands as they brushed hers aside and deftly completed the knot easily.

"Thanks..." Still staring downwards, Sonya wasn't sure what to do now, he had what he wanted, he mated her, and besides the suddenly laid-back attitude, there wasn't anything else she was sure would change.

""Wolf." At his quiet voice, she looked up, blue meeting gold as he held a single hand out to her in a silent offer, easily earning a small smile from her as she took it and allowed herself to be tucked underneath the connecting arm and against his side as they walked through the trees once more, heading back towards where the others were camping from what her nose was telling her.

"You just can't _wait_ to rub it into Inuyasha's face that you got mated first, can you?" She finally muttered, only receiving a small, rumbling chuckle in return.

* * *

What met them when they stepped through the trees where the others were was something so surprising it even brought Sesshomaru up short as they stared at the sight of Inuyasha and Toga arguing over breakfast like a couple of children while Kagome attempted to calm the both of them down with an exasperated look on her face.

"So... I take it Inuyasha got his behavior from the old man then." Sonya muttered, her head shaking from side to side slightly before untangling herself from Sesshomaru's side and stalking over and pushing her sleeves up to knuckle both males in the head harshly. "Shut up would you? You're giving me a headache."

Wincing slightly, Inuyasha rubbed at the sore spot between his ears and glared up at the wolf standing in front of him, both hands planted on her hips as she glared back down at him.

A second later it struck him she was in her humanoid form and wearing his brother's Haori as a sort of kimono instead of her own clothing.

Another second later her changed scent sent him reeling. Eyes widening once he realized what it meant.

"You mated!?"

Rolling her eyes skyward, Sonya let out a low breath and turned around to stalk over to where Sesshomaru was now reclining against a small boulder, that smug smile in place on his lips as he watched the exchange. "Real tactful, Pup. Blurting it out like that."

"I thought... But you were... How are you even here right now?" he demanded, ignoring her scathing remark and jumping to his feet, one finger pointed accusingly at the woman sitting down beside his brother, completely missing the sharp look from the male beside her.

"I've been granted a pardon from the hell I was introduced to." Sonya snorted and ran a hand through her hair slightly, blue eyes drifting over to the others of the camp who held varying expressions of amusement while they watched the exchange.

Toga on the other hand had a strange glint in his eyes from the moment he took in her scent as well. Choosing to ignore the prickles of alarm raising the small hairs on the back of her neck, Sonya ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to smooth it out, eyes flicking from Toga's face over to Inuyasha's frustrated expression.

""You knew of her change, _Little Brother_?"

The menacing voice cut through the air with alarming precision, making Inuyasha flinch visibly and shoot an alarmed glance over at Sesshomaru who was now promising death with his eyes.

"W-Well it was an accident!"

"You knew of her altered appearance and did not tell this Sesshomaru of it?"

""She made me promise!"

"You took it upon yourself to torment her as well while in this appearance."

Sweating visibly now, Inuyasha frantically looked around for an escape of some sort, only meeting with confused looks from the others as they tried to figure out just what Sesshomaru was implying. Meanwhile, Sonya was simply enjoying herself, watching the pup slowly dig his own grave as the seconds passed. _'That's what you get for making me play fetch, Pup. Game, set, match.'_

With a sidelong glance at his mate, Sesshomaru studied the poorly hidden glee in her eyes before standing fluidly and walking over to grab Inuyasha by the scruff of his Haori and slowly drug the loudly protesting Hanyou into the trees. It was time for some 'brotherly bonding' as Sonya so elegantly put it./p


	20. Fan Mail 3

**Alright I can't put it off any longer lol Fan Mail Three!**

**I don't have any snappy lines to say off the top of my head right now so I'll just get right to it, then shall I?**

* * *

_**Ensis96 ****chapter 13 . May 5**_

_**Love triangle here... with her boyfriend's dad. *shudder***_  
_**Loved the cuddling! annoyed with Toga. he's making himself the bad guy- wonder if he is going to be the 'bad guy' of this story or it he's gonna be an endangering distraction**_

_**...**_

**Lol It'll get way better, I promise. I know I've done this in the last story with Naraku, but the reasoning behind 'powerful' demons wanting to take her for themselves will be explained later, I promise.**

**And to be honest, Toga isn't really the bad guy here, he shows up later, he's just... Interested? at the moment. He can't quite figure Sonya out yet and it peaks his Inu curiosity. **

* * *

_**Montara chapter 1 . May 7**_

_**So glad you've decided on this story! :)**_

_**...**_

**Me too xD I'm having a lot of fun writing this. Even if it's taking longer than my first one did, it promises to turn out epic.**

* * *

_**Montara chapter 2 . May 7**_

_**It's hard for her to accept that he doesn't mind after thinking for so long they are ugly. He needs to be patient and tell her constantly that he really doesn't mind.**_

_**...**_

**Truthfully, she doesn't really think herself they are ugly, it's more like the deep seated worry that something good in her life will be taken away from her and she was certain that her scars would be the one thing to drive him away. She's used to having bad Karma and deep in her heart she knows something will happen to pull him away from her.**

* * *

Montara chapter 3 . May 7

How young is Sesshomaru :))) And now his father is back!

_**...**_

By demon standards, Sesshomaru is fairly young, it's been mentioned a few times in the manga as well as Anime (If you knew where to listen/pay attention) There is no real set age for him but from looking up several different theories online, I've settled on the fact that Sesshomaru is at least five hundred or six hundred.

Togua had been dead for two hundred years by the time Inuyasha was freed from the tree by Kagome. So there's two hundred right there, beforehand, Sesshomaru was theorized to be about mid-teen (Sixteen, seventeen in human terms) So taking that into account plus the very slow aging rate that Inuyasha is set at (Half demon so even slower than him) I am guessing he was at least three hundred or four hundred at the time Togua died. This is all pure guesswork really, but I feel that is a safe age.

**Now in human standards, Sesshomaru's age would be viewed as late teen (17 or 18) To early twenties (20 or 21) Sonya is 21 by the time she met Sesshomaru, they spent one year together so that puts her at 22 and Sesshomaru around the 18-21 age. They are near the same human age, but everyone agrees (Scientifically proven people look it up!) a females mental age is at least two years ahead of her physical age. So With all that done, she is 24 to Sesshomaru's 21. **

****I know it's all really technical, but I felt the need to explain my reasoning for his uncharacteristic attitude towards Sonya whenever she denied him. Remember, he is male, no matter the species, and they all want to 'mate' when they can.****

* * *

**_Montara chapter 4 . May 7_**

**_Hope you're feeling well!_**

**_Can't wait to see what will happen with Sonya the next day!_**

**_..._**

**It's more or less a pass and go thing for me. The weather keeps shifting on me lol.**

* * *

**_Montara chapter 5 . May 7_**

**_Something happened, he's too talkative...must be something Toga did!_**

**_..._**

**Lol Montara, I have to say, you and one other person have sent reviews like this on my stories, it really perks up my day to see review after review.**

* * *

_**Montara chapter 7 . May 7**_

_**I know she wanted his help and freed him for this, but he just transformed her into a wolf without explaining first and asking for permission! Well, she can't be too upset, after all, she's continuing his plan and even asked him to wound her. :)**_

_**...**_

**Oh yeah, trust me, he will feel the ire of Sonya here soon.**

* * *

**_Montara chapter 8 . May 7_**

**_Poor Sonya, what she has to do for love :))_**

**_..._**

**No kidding xD**

* * *

_**Montara chapter 9 . May 7**_

_**I think him letting her stay is a thank you for saving and taking care of Rin**_

_**...**_

**It wasn't really as much as a 'thank you' as another form of protection he was taking advantage of.**

* * *

_**Montara chapter 10 . May 7**_

_**She a full youkai, why should she change on full moon? Because she's a wolf right now?**_

_**...**_

**I haven't explained it yet, but here in a few chapters it will be brought up and I'll give you the same explanation Togua will give her: The reasoning behind the full moon being her time of transformation is because Wolf demons (Two tailed or not) Has a rush of power during the full moon, and the wolf body she had wouldn't be strong enough to hold all of that without destroying itself or hurting her. So in self-preservation, it shifted to a stronger form that could handle the flux in her powers.**

* * *

_**Montara chapter 11 . May 7**_

_**I was wondering..shouldn't he sense her through his mark on her that she was the wolf?**_

_**...**_

**In theory he would, but with Togua's power being the reason she shifted, it covered the relatively weak link they held through the mark to where he couldn't sense it. If it had been a full mating mark instead of a courtship mark, then yes, he would have sensed who she really was. **

* * *

_**Montara chapter 13 . May 7**_

_**It seems to me Toga is trying to help his boy in his way :D**_

_**...**_

**In a way he is, but in another direction, he's doing what he can to gain Sonya's attentions.**

* * *

_**Montara chapter 14 . May 7**_

_**I think Sesshomaru knew from the start or at least close to it.**_

_**I love the sequel. Thank you for continuing :D**_

_**...**_

**He didn't really know, he suspected it vaguely, but then she'd do something completely off the wall that would make him think otherwise.**

* * *

_**xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo chapter 14 . May 8**_

_**I'm in love with. This story can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter please update soon and keep up the great work**_

_**...**_

**I'm glad you love it so much :D it really makes my day to see people leave me reviews like this.**

* * *

_**Destiny Xavier16 chapter 15 . May 15**_

_**MORE PLEASE!**_

_**...**_

**Of course my dear reader!**

* * *

_**Lady Shiari chapter 15 . May 15**_

_**And shit hits the fan! **_

_**Lady Shiari loves you**_

_**...**_

**It always does when I write xD**

* * *

_**xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo chapter 15 . May 15**_

_**Ahh she's caught and shell defiantly be in the dog house lol great chapter can't wait for the next one**_

_**...**_

**Lol oh yea, definately. He hasn't quite gotten to the point where he can give her hell for what she did yet. It'll come in time, trust me.**

* * *

_**saiya uchiha chapter 15 . May 16**_

_**No! Please stop with the cliffhangers!..i can't take it anymore..T-T.. lol oh well what can I do but wait for the next chapter..lol so please hurry cause its getting good and I wanna read more asap! Lol**_

_**...**_

**Saiya, you'll be glad to know (Either that or want to kill me) that a majority of my cliffhangers are written with you in mind. Purely because I LOVE the reviews you leave after them :3**

* * *

_**saiya uchiha chapter 16 . May 16**_

_**Yea! Finally! I've been waiting for what feels like forever! I can't wait for the next chapter! ;D lol**_

_**...**_

**Lol you aren't the only one, I can't believe what a dirty-minded following I have ;) not that I'm all that innocent either considering I'm the one writing it.**

* * *

_**xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo chapter 16 . May 16**_

_**Absolutely loved it cat wait for the next chapter please update soon**_

_**...**_

**I update as soon as I have the next part planned out from the very start to the very end. Considering this is a sequel of a story I wrote before, I want to put as many different ideas and surprises in as possible to make it live up to the previous stories standard.**

* * *

_**Cupkakebaby93 chapter 17 . May 17**_

_**Cabt wait dir mire. This is fantastic so far!**_

_**...**_

**Glad you like it :D **

* * *

_**saiya uchiha chapter 17 . May 18**_

_**Yes! Finally! I've been waiting for ever for this! And I don't know what you're talking about not being good at writing lemons cause that was hot!..lmao.. Now please excuse me while I go take a cold shower and I'll be waiting for the next chapter! Lol**_

_**...**_

**Once again: I cannot believe how dirty-minded some of my readers are. For shame *Tsk tsk* ...**

**And once again... I don't really have room to tsk all of you because I wrote it. **

* * *

_**musicmuse20 chapter 17 . May 18**_

_**Omg a sequel love it absolutely loving it and finally they are together!**_

_**...**_

**Man I feel so special knowing that a mere Sesshomaru/OC could get this big of a following. Usually it's a small one for OC stories, but here I am feeling like a damn good writer for once. **

* * *

_**saiya uchiha chapter 18 . May 21**_

_**Awesome! I've already liked and commented on your page! Lol**_

_**...**_

**:D I feel awesome knowing I can chat with some of my readers properly now. I have eleven followers on my facebook page now and five of them are friends of mine that read some of my stories from time to time. **

**IF anyone else wants to find me and follow put facebook dot com /TLS0nya to find me! I have a thing going on now and I am simply waiting for at least one other person to sign up for it. I won't say what the thing is, but the prize for the winner gets the opportunity to write a chapter for SUM Between the Lines. Hope you follow!**

* * *

_**Cupkakebaby93 chapter 19 . May 26**_

_**Cant wait for more its getting exciting!**_

_**...**_

**It will only get better :)**

* * *

_**WorldPeaceMan chapter 19 . May 26**_

_**OH MY GOODIES GOODNESS I LOVED THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**Sesshy was so cute and cocky!**_

_**Keep up the good work!**_

_**-WorldPeaceMan**_

_**...**_

**Always! I'll be posting a raw copy of the next chapter on my facebook page tomorrow afternoon, so if you haven't followed yet go follow me so you can read it ahead of the others before the changes are made!**

* * *

_**Lady Shiari chapter 19 . May 26**_

_**Haha serves him right, all those accursed fetching sticks being thrown! **_

_**Lady Shiari loves you!**_

_**...**_

**Lol there'll be a little excerpt giving you an idea just what Sesshomaru's version of 'brotherly bonding' is. I ALMOST feel bad for Inu... Then I remember the fetching and just wanna grab a bucket of popcorn and watch Sessh go to town on his brother.**

* * *

_**Gaaras master chapter 19 . May 26**_

_**This may possibly be one of my favorite chapters so far XD I absolutely love your writing! I can't wait to see what happens to Sonya and Sesshomaru next :D**_

_**...**_

**Next will be the tragic portion of the story. And it'll be different than what most people are expecting. The raw version will be posted on my facebook page tomorrow afternoon for early viewing before I make changes to it where I see fit and post it on here.**

* * *

_**Maiokoe chapter 19 . May 26**_

_**AHAHAHAHA!**_

_**I feel kinda bad for Inuyasha though. Considering how his big brother acted towards him WITHOUT the "brotherly bonding," i have a feeling it'll be even worse for him now~**_

_**...**_

**It'll be... Interesting. Not the ass kicking you'd expect. I'll just tell you that much without completely ruining it.**

* * *

_**jaboopy chapter 6 . May 27**_

_**so, i read the previous story, (loved it btw) and then found a SEQUEL?! i went ermegherd, serquerl! and frankly, i love your writing.**_

_**...**_

**Glad to have another loyal reader! It always makes my day to see yet another fan pop up on my reviews.**

* * *

_**musicmuse20 chapter 19 . 22h ago**_

_**lol! Brotherly bonding...that's gotta be soooo much fun... :P**_

_**love the story soooo much!**_

_**...**_

**Oh yea, Sessh's version of brotherly bonding is... Interesting to say the least**

* * *

_**xela521 chapter 19 . 8h ago**_

_**Oh my god I fucking so hard I couldn't breath like no joke I was rolling around on my bed trying to catch my breath until mom walked I and smacked me on the back as hard as it is humanly possible that little asshole but i lover so what can u do anywhoo love the story**_

_**...**_

**Wow, that's one of the best compliments I've gotten on Eyes of the Devil so far! I love knowing people find the subtle (And sometimes not so subtle AKA: 'Compensating for something there, puppy?' -Surrender Unto Me) humor and appreciate it as much as I had fun writing it.**

* * *

_**jaboopy chapter 17 . 1h ago**_

_***blushing violently* not gonna lie. i fapped. that was amazing and possibly the best lemon i've ever read, and i've read quite a few.**_

_**...**_

**I really wasn't sure if I should put this on here without a filter of some sort, but I've done worse so... There we are.**

**And really, I didn't think I did any good on it because I don't go out of my way to write them all that often. I'm really glad you liked it (That much huh?) and I regret to inform you that will be the only full lemon. There will be flashes and mentions of more down the line, but no full-out citrus again.**

* * *

_**jaboopy chapter 19 . 1h ago**_

_**well, i finally caught up. and juts in time for another fan mail coming up soon, too. i actually read both stories in about 3 nights before bed. love your work, Madame S0nya. im thoroughly addicted.**_

_**...**_

**Wow, I really do feel awesome now.**

**You know I've spent quite a few years on here publishing small fanfictions that gathered me a small following in return. Until I posted Surrender Unto Me I never had more than maybe fifteen followers to a story. Now I have a huge (It is to me) Following and it's growing by the day. I never really thought I was all that great at writing until the reviews started pouring in and then the follows and then the favorites. It makes me really start to believe that I can write at least decently and truthfully nothing could make me feel better after a crappy day than to come back and look over reviews I had gotten while I was gone. It always proves me make me smile at least a little bit.**

* * *

**Welp that's all of them (Took me about a hour or so to write all of this. Copy/Paste then the replies) And I really feel bad for not doing this sooner, I should have done it after the lemon but I just got lazy, and for that I apologize.**

**Anyway, for those of you that didn't see the replies I posted above mentioning it:**

**I have a fanpage on facebook for dedicated readers to follow, I post RAW chapters (Without editing done to them) to it a day before I post them on here. Plus little events I've been coming up with, I have one going right now, but I need at least one other person to sign up for it in order for me to go through with the game.**

**facebook dot com /TLS0nya **

**Go find me! Follow me!**

**I think that's it for now, I'll be posting the raw version of chapter seventeen tomorrow afternoon on there for those that followed. And I might post it on here tomorrow night if I feel up to it, but no promises will be made besides the raw being posted in the afternoon.**

**Anyway, that's about it for now**

**Until next time.**

**~TL S0nya**


	21. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Well this one is really short, but it's more filler than anything. I'll be posting another chapter tonight on my facebook and after editing it, I'll post it on HERE.**

**Mostly because I'm on a roll at the moment, but there's a small bit of me that wants to apologize for how long it took me to start back up the way I had been.**

**Also, the next chapter is important to the story, it explains just who is who and why things are happening.**

**Anyway, I'll be seeing you all tonight!**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

With a content smile, she leaned back against a tree, eyes drawn skyward as she watched the clouds skitter by overhead, blown by the wind. The very winds that swirled around her at the moment. _'It's all connected one way or another.'_ She mused quietly, eyes drifting away from the sky above to the field spread out in front of her.

It had been months, and she had just now regained her memory. Everything that happened, everything that was said...

Everything she wanted.

And she wanted him. Despite who he chose, despite who had been there for her.

No she would have him and in order for that to happen...

"It's time to visit the witch again."

* * *

Hearing a few loud curses followed by crashing noises, Sonya shook her head and turned to find Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. It had been at least an hour now, a rather uncomfortable hour of awkward conversation explaining just what happened to her.

Toga had gained a few lumps in the head for that one after she finally came to the conclusion there was no need to be a wolf in order to get what she wanted. He could have just as easily gotten the information out of Sesshomaru and passed it on to her.

Though something in his eyes... It threw her off a bit. Just a small gleam really, but it unnerved Sonya more than she cared to admit to anyone. So under the guise of looking for Sessh and the pup, she left the camp and consequently, Toga's gaze.

Pushing a branch out of her way, Sonya ducked around a large tree and stopped at the amusing sight of Inuyasha planted face-down into the dirt and Sesshomaru standing off to the side with a cocky smirk pulling at his lips._ 'Now that look could easily melt a girl right out of her clothes...'_ She mused silently then shook her head with a blush, both tails flicking behind her as she pushed her way past a low shrub and out into the small demon-made clearing.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

Looking up from the ground, Inuyasha scowled over at the wolf standing a few feet away, arms crossed over her chest as she looked down at him with obvious mirth dancing in her eyes.

"Shut up."

"Hmmm... I'd love to, but you know. I enjoy tormenting you too much." Tapping a finger against her lips, Sonya pretended to think over his irritated order then shook her head. Flashing him a grin, she walked over to Sesshomaru and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

Turning his gaze away from his brother, Sesshomaru looked down at Sonya and allowed his lips to curl upwards in a smile, completely missing the obviously shocked look from Inuyasha as he reached out and pulled a lock of her hair out, letting it slide between his fingers until it fell loose again.

"Merely teaching the pup how to respect a bond between mates." He explained offhandedly, ignoring the scoff from the hanyou at his words.

"And should I worry about how you taught him?" She asked with a small huff of hair, a hand planting itself on her hip as her tails swayed in the air behind her.

Leaning closer to her, he laughed inwardly at the bright-red flush rising in her cheeks and rested a hand on the mark he left in her skin, claws tracing it gently. "It was a lesson, nothing more."

"R-Right." She muttered, embarrassed at her body's sudden reaction and side-stepped out of his grip before turning around and heading back towards the camp. "Well you might want to finish it up, Kagome's starting to get worried and your father is really starting to creep me out."

Leaving that in the air, she vanished back into the trees, unable to see the shared look between brothers. "He did have a habit of mentioning her a lot." Inuyasha finally offered, brushing off the 'lesson' Sesshomaru taught him in favor of sharing the same foreboding sense they had about the old man.

"Indeed, he seemed to wish her to become his mate." Sesshomaru brushed a hand over his mokomoko in thought, gold eyes staring off into the distance while he spoke. "Our father seems to have an interest in the wolf."

"Better keep an eye on him. Even if you two are mated, I wouldn't put it past the old man to try and do something anyway." Inuyasha warned him, already heading in the same direction Sonya vanished in, thoughts turned towards Kagome and just where they were going next.

"Hm..." Letting his brother leave, Sesshomaru turned his gaze upwards and studied the clouds, trying to shake off the feeling that something wasn't right. Something was very wrong and would ruin the peace they had.

* * *

"You wish to become the image of another?"

"Yes. Can you do it?"

"Of course, but I will need something of theirs to draw from."

"I have it right here." Reaching into her pocket, the woman pulled a small pouch out and from it plucked a scrap of odd cloth to hand over.

"Hmm... Interesting. I have not seen cloth such as this."

"Don't worry about where it's from and worry about making this happen."

"Of course. A twin tailed wolf... Curious. I believed all of them to be dead."

"They were until she came around."

The witch narrowed her eyes at the woman standing across from her, millions of questions rising in her mind over just what this woman's plan was. But she offered to pay in rare silks and gems, something she needed dearly for other spells she cast, and they weren't so easy to come by.

"Very well. Return on the night of the new moon and I will have the spell finished. Their power is weak by then and unable to fight off the spell."

"You swear I will look just like her?"

"Child, you will not merely look like her. You will become her. Her body will be yours and consequently, yours will become hers."

"Good."

With that reassurance, the woman left, already going over the next part of her plan. Soon Sesshomaru would be hers, and even the power he held couldn't tell him she wasn't his dear Sonya. And Sonya...

She would be left alone, just as she was.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	22. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Alright, again sorry for the delay. I had some crap come up that made it so I couldn't post.**

**Anyway! Now we get the exciting bit of the story. *Evil laugh* Oh yes, Sonya has much more to go through before she can settle down into a happy life...**

**I'm sure a few of you already caught on to who it was that wanted the spell done, but for those of you that didn't... I explained it here.**

**I think that's it for now, we'll see what happens tomorrow.**

**ONWARD**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Curling up next to Sesshomaru, Sonya's eyes stayed on the fire, intent on ignoring the gaze locked onto her at the moment.

Now was not the time.

Again, the burn from a pair of golden eyes boring into the top of her head cut through her thoughts, earning a small sigh. "Not right now."

A clawed hand began raking itself through her hair.

"No."

Another clawed hand began running along her spine, tickling her skin through the cloth lightly.

Shifting slightly, Sonya blushed and shot a look up at Sesshomaru who was staring at her intently.

"No, Doggie. Down boy." She hissed softly, keeping her voice down so those with more sensitive hearing wouldn't catch what she said.

"Hm..." He hummed quietly, a gleam appearing in his eyes as he hooked one finger under her chin and raised it up so she was sitting on her knees. "Son~ya..." His low, rumbling voice reached her ears, sending a small shiver down her back where his other hand still rested, pulling her towards him slowly.

"Sessh, I said no." She blushed, casting a quick look around the camp before resting her narrowed gaze on him. A small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he paused inches from her face, simply taking in her expression.

"You belong to this Sesshomaru." He murmured, earning another glare for that statement and chuckled softly. "I desire you."

A hot flash shot through Sonya's body at those words, making her blush again and try to wiggle away from him. "Good grief, are you in heat or something?"

"Females go into heat, wolf."

Hearing that, she froze and shot a wide-eyed look up at him. "You can't be serious."

Gold eyes gleamed dangerously as Sesshomaru leaned forward again and buried his nose in the crook of her neck, inhailing her scent. "Your scent does not lie."

Blushing deep, Sonya pushed against his chest, trying to pull away from him only to have his arm tighten around her waist as he stood, easily carrying the low-growling wolf away from the camp.

* * *

Pushing the door open, the woman stepped into the dark hut, eyes searching through the shadows until they landed on a hunched figure in the back and headed towards it, her nose wrinkling slightly from the smell of smoke and various spices.

"Is it finished?"

Turning around the old witch studied her company silently before nodding and gesturing to the circle she had drawn on the floor with bone dust. "Step inside."

"This had better work, old woman."

"It will, I have never failed in a spell, child." With that said, she raised her hands and began to chant, the circle of dust glowing almost instantly, illuminating the two women there with an eerie, blue light.

Studying the glowing circle with a critical eye, the old witch nodded in satisfaction before taking out a small bowl full of black ashes and sprinkled a few drops of water in to mix it into a paste.

Continuing with her chant, she leaned forward with the paste on her fingertips, carefully drawing a symbol on the woman's forehead, her eyes narrowed slightly in concentration.

Setting the bowl aside, she reached out and pulled a small dagger from it's hiding place, one hand snaring the woman's wrist to hold her hand still as she cut a slice diagonally on her palm then turned it upside down so her blood would leak onto the circle of bone dust.

The second her blood touched the glowing material, the color changed from blue to a dark purple, casting the shadows into a frenzy as a small wind began to swirl around the circle, making both women's clothing whip about their frames.

Raising her voice over the wind, the old witch finished the chant with a final "KA!" And clapped her hands together forcefully, sending the woman flying back with an invisible force and against the wall, her face twisted in pain as fire erupted from her stomach and began to spread through her body with each beat of her heart.

* * *

Sitting up suddenly, Sonya gripped her stomach with a pained gasp, alerting Sesshomaru who had been laying beside her in contentment.

Screwing her eyes shut, Sonya sucked in short breaths, trying to fight off the sudden fire burning through her. "Ah..." Groaning quietly, she gagged into the grass, dry heaves wracking her body while Sesshomaru quickly wrapped her in her clothes after dressing himself and picked her up into his arms, almost wincing at the pained whine slipping from her at the movement then raced back to the camp.

"Ah!" Sonya cried out, the flames were spreading towards her chest, to her heart, flaring it hotter than before, burning her from the inside out. One hand reached out and clutched the front of Sesshomaru's Haori as he burst back into the campsite, his voice dimly registering in the back of her mind as he began barking out something. He sounded furious.

"Don't..." She tried to say, her eyes cracking open slightly so she could look up at his face, lines of worry beginning to make themselves visible with each passing minute.

"Angry..." Letting out a low sigh, Sonya went limp in his arms, unable to fight the flames already licking along her neck and up to her head, she could feel it, her body fading away. And there was nothing she could do as it slowly turned to ash.

_'Sorry, Sessh.'_

* * *

With a final cry of pain, the woman went limp, making the old witch glance over from where she had been washing her materials and check on the body laying on the floor. Once sure it wasn't moving, she began working quickly, cutting away a piece of her cloth and put it into a clean bowl to burn. Once it was ash, she pulled a small vial of what looked to be blood out and poured a few drops into the ash, mixing it quickly to make a paste and gently drew another symbol on the woman's forehead, drawing the poor soul of the girl she wished to become.

Once finished, she returned to cleaning her materials, occasionally glancing over at the body as the symbol glowed a soft silver color, pulsing as if it were a heartbeat itself.

"Good luck, child."

* * *

"What do you mean she just started acting like this?!" Inuyasha shouted frantically at Sesshomaru, his own anger blocking out the fact that he should see the dangerous look his brother shot him.

"Something must have happened!"

"This Sesshomaru has explained what has happened." He stated coolly, turning away from the irate hanyou and back to where Sonya was laid out on the grass, Kagome and Sango both working over her with worried expressions on their faces.

"She's not breathing!" Sango cried out suddenly, her ear tipped towards Sonya's mouth as Kagome began pressing on her chest with both hands.

"Kagome, what are you doing!"

"It's called CPR! I learned it in school, it starts the heart back up if someone stops breathing, Sango I need you to close her nose and breath into her mouth when I tell you." Kagome said swiftly, eyes locked onto where her hands were both pumping on Sonya's chest, trying to restart the heart inside.

"Now!"

Without question, Sango did as she was told and pinched Sonya's nose shut, her mouth pressing to Sonya's as she forced as much breath as she could into her.

Pulling away, she sucked in another breath and watched as Kagome continued pumping on Sonya's heart.

Just as she was about to tell Sango to do it again, the wolf on the ground between them suddenly began coughing violently, her body curling up on it's side as she tried to regain her breath.

Swiftly pushing Kagome to the side gently, Sesshomaru knelt down beside her and gathered the hacking woman into his arms, his face burying itself into her neck as he reassured himself she was alive.

* * *

Jerking upright, the woman coughed violently, eyes squinting slightly in the dark as she tried to make sense of what the hell just happened. "Wh.." She coughed again and looked around, eyes landing on the faint form of a hunched woman in front of her.

"Easy child, a swap isn't easy on the body." A old voice spoke, making her jump slightly before a hand appeared in front of her, offering a bowl of water for her sore throat.

Taking it, the woman downed the liquid with a satisfied sigh as it soothed the burn. "What the hell happened..?"

"Your body has been taken by another, in return I gifted you the use of her body instead of what she wished." The old woman chuckled lightly as she stood up and shuffled away.

Seconds later a small fire burned in the cooking pit, casting the room and it's occupants into relief.

Turning around, the old witch studied the woman as she looked around, eyes wide with worry. "Swap... Bodies...?"

Turning back to the witch, the woman narrowed her eyes slightly. "Just what the hell are you talking about?"

"I believe you know her..." The witch said curiously, grey eyes watching as the woman stood up slowly, her body swaying slightly once she reached her full height. "And just who is she?"

"Take a look in the mirror, Child."

Casting another glare at the witch, the woman walked towards the small chest she pointed at and picked up the small hand mirror to hold it to her face and let out a small gasp of surprise.

Ruby eyes stared out at her instead of her normal blue.

There was no mistaking this face. She would know it anywhere.

"Kagura..."

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	23. Chapter 19

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

**Alright, things are starting to heat up now. And to my surprise a lot of you guys didn't even know it was Kagura I was pointing at. **

**To be honest, I completely forgot about that one chick that fell in love with Sesshomaru. I really did lol**

**And now I feel like an idiot for using Kagura, but oh well, what's done is done, yeah?**

**Anyway! I probably won't be posting a chapter tonight, just a heads up.**

**Tomorrow I might not either because I'm expecting my new glasses to be coming in and the first day with new glasses usually gives me a bit of a headache, so I might not be up to posting anything until either later that night or the next day.**

**If I don't get my glasses tomorrow, I'll post, but if I do, then you'll know why I'm not putting a new chapter up.**

**Ummm... I think that's it for now.**

**ONWARD!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

_"Sonya! Are you alright?"_

_"Give her some space, idiot."_

_"I just want to-"_

_"If you can't see the evil look you're getting from your brother, then you are an idiot."_

_"Shut up, old man!"_

_"Both of you!"_

_"Shh! She's moving!"_

At the last statement, the whispered argument died down, making Kagura breath a mental sigh of relief as she slowly opened her eyes, squinting slightly against the sunlight that burned in her vision.

"Ohh..." groaning softly, she struggled to sit up only to have something warm brace her from behind. "Hm..?" Turning around, she looked over her shoulder and met with a pair of gold eyes studying her with what looked suspiciously like worry.

"Oh!" Breathing out a small gasp of surprise, she smiled up at him widely, earning a squeeze from the arms holding her around her waist.

"Sonya, are you alright? You were just..." A soft voice drew her attention away from her point of obsession and over towards the miko of the group... What was her name again... Kagome?

"I'm fine now. Just... Tired, and a little bit sore." She said easily, watching as several members exchanged relieved smiles and slowly backed away to give the two space, leaving one member behind she hadn't seen before. He looked...

Glancing back up at Sesshomaru, she smiled gently and reached up with a hesitant hand to touch his jaw before looking back over at the critical pair of gold eyes boring into her.

_'He looks like Lord Sesshomaru...'_ Kagura thought with some measure of surprise. _'Don't tell me... This is his father?!'_

"Sonya, you look tired. Perhaps you should sleep." The older male offered finally, his critical gaze boring into her even as he spoke.

"Yes, I'm tired. I think I'll just lie down..." Kagura answered quietly, trying to keep from staring at him as she went to move away from Sesshomaru only to be pulled firmly against his chest. "You will sleep here, wolf."

"Ah! I can't!" Kagura blushed and tried to get out of his grip, frantically trying to think just what the hell Sonya would do in this situation.

"You will. Now sleep." Closing the argument before it started, Sesshomaru wrapped his Mokomoko around Kagura-turned-Sonya and nestled her securely in his hold.

Meanwhile, Touga studied the wolf a moment longer before walking away, a slight frown pulling at his lips as he settled down just outside of the pack.

* * *

Reaching up Sonya touched the hair on top of her head hesitatingly, a small frown pulling at her lips as she stared unblinkingly at the red eyes glaring back at her from the reflective surface of the lake. "Unbelievable! How could she do this? I mean... She... She was my friend!"

With a loud cry, she splashed the water violently with one hand, watching as the ripples disrupted her image and made it vanish. "I thought I could trust her, damn it!" With another low growl, she splashed at the water again, sending a spray up into the air and making it sparkle in the sunlight as it fell back down to the water below.

Unable to appreciate the beauty behind what she just did, Sonya straightened up, feeling a bit dizzy from the sudden change of height again. _'Damn... I'll never get used to this.'_ She grumbled mentally, one hand resting against her head as she began walking once more through the trees.

"I have no idea where I am..." She finally sighed, plopping down onto the grass a hour or so later, her head hanging down as she propped her arms up with her knees. "I had no idea how much I would miss my scent of smell... This just... Sucks."

Groaning to herself, she fell back with her arms out wide, staring up at the patch of sky peeking down at her through the trees above, silently watching as white clouds skittered by overhead, a gentle breeze rustling the leaves gently.

"Wait, wind!" Jumping back up, Sonya plucked a feather from her hair and held it out in front of her curiously, studying it for a moment before glancing around. "Alright... So how do I get this thing to work?"

"Maybe if I focus on it?"

Turning her gaze back to the feather, she glared at it intently, pouring all of her attention into it. "So you're a feather... Now what?"

Heaving out a sigh, she blew against the feather and glared again. "Well come on! Do something!"

Growing agitated, she tightened her fingers and prepared to throw the thing when a sudden rush of energy flew through her arm and out of her fingers, pouring into the feather they gripped.

With a rush of wind, the feather expanded, easily picking her up and slowly rising up above the trees as it spun around in a tight circle. "Woah! Stop!" Sonya shouted, crouching down in the middle of it and gripping the fibers tightly with her hands.

As if listening to her, the feather slowly came to a standstill, gently rising and falling on the soft wind blowing around her. Once sure it wasn't going to spin again, she peeked up over the edge of it and stared down at the ground below with fascination. "I didn't even think it would work..."

Settling herself down comfortably, she chewed on her lower lip in thought, eyes roaming over the inside of the floating feather curiously. "Alright then... Now how do I get you to move?"

Leaning forward, she pressed her hands against the material gently, feeling the soft surface of it with curiosity. "Hmm..." Red eyes narrowed slightly as she pressed down with her right hand lightly, a small huff of surprise escaping her as the feather banked to the right, lazily drifting across the sky. "Oh wow, this is simpler than I thought." With a triumphant grin, she steadily began directing the feather to the west, the last place she remembered the pack heading towards.

"Alright, Kagura. You're in for some real pain once I get my hands on you..."

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	24. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Alright so yeah, I know I've taken a LONG time in writing this, but to be honest, I wasn't quite sure how to make the Sonya/Kagura showdown. So I took the time to think it over properly, go over different angles and try to think of a way to make the outcome what I want it without the story seeming completly ridiculous.**

**I really feel bad for making all of you wait this long, so just for that, I'm going to be posting another chapter later tonight. I worked on this one for about a hour or so before I got what I wanted, even though it's short, it has everything I need in it.**

**So in an attempt to cheer all of you up, I'll be posting another one in about three or four hours tops. I really do apologize for this and wish I could do something better to make up for it.**

**Anyway! About this chapter: yes I know what all of you are gonna say about Touga after this, and you're probably right about him using the situation to his advantage. I won't give you a solid yes or no, so just go on what you suspect and hope it's right lol.**

**As for Sonya: Kagura isn't the only thing she needs to worry about. **

***SPOILER* The little preview under the chapter title isn't Sonya talking to Touga!**

**Hmmm I think that's it, so I'll go ahead and post this then get to work on chapter twenty one. Sorry again for making all of you wait this long!**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Narrowing her eyes, Sonya studied the horizon carefully, trying to pick out the tell tale signs of her pack. "Damn, how on earth she does anything with these weak senses, I'll never know." Muttering under her breath, Sonya growled slightly and tipped the feather to the right, aiming for the village instead hoping to catch them as they stop by for one of Kagome's annual visits back to her mother's.

Before long a small group of dots appeared on the horizon, and three of them had a head of silver hair. _'Gotcha.'_

Gritting her teeth, she pushed the feather to fly faster, intent on catching them before they reached the distant woods. As she gained on them, individual people were easier to spot by something familiar.

Kagome's outfit.

Sango's boomerang.

Her own two tails.

"Ah!" Sucking in a breath, Sonya cut off the choked growl that threatened to burst out of her at the sight of her own body clinging to Sesshomaru's arm tightly, seemingly talking about something or another as they walked along.

Both tails _her tails!_ flicking in the air behind her as they trailed behind the rest of the members.

Angling the feather, she shifted into a steep dive, aiming for the infuriating woman. "You bitch!" Crying out suddenly, she made the group pause and turn to look up at her in surprise as she dove off of the feather and aimed a fist to her own face that stared up at her in astonishment.

At the last second she dodged, leaving her to slam a clenched fist into the ground instead and slowly stand back up, red eyes narrowed in distaste as she watched her own face twist into irritation and anger a few feet away from her.

"How could you! I trusted you!" Sonya spat out at Kagura, body coiled to spring at her again as the body snatcher flashed her claws in the air between them threateningly.

"Don't you dare!" Kagura hissed, blue eyes flashing in a dangerous manner. "I deserve happiness!"

"I used to think that, until you did this!" Diving forward, Sonya aimed to wrap her hands around the woman's throat only to be caught in mid air and pulled back against a strong chest. Flailing wildly, she let out a scream of frustration as Kagura ducked behind Sesshomaru as he stepped forward, amber eyes glowing with a deadly flame while he stared at her silently.

"Damn it let me go! You can't seriously look at her and tell me she's right! Something has to be wrong with her!" She screamed at the gathered group of friends that were staring at her in anger and confusion. "That's not her, damn it!"

Thrashing wildly, she managed to clip Touga's jaw hard enough for him to loosen his hold and slipped free, chest heaving as she stared at the group in desperation. "Come on, you know her! Is it that easy to just confuse you all?"

"I believe you should go, witch." Touga's rumbling voice came from her side, drawing Sonya's gaze over to him and she shrunk back slightly at the dark look in his eyes. "But-"

"Go."

Sucking in a sharp breath, Sonya cast another look over at the group before turned around, feather already in hand as she threw it to the ground, expanding it easily to be lifted in the air and away from them.

Without looking back, she sped off, tears blurring her sight as she tried to fight back the sobs threatening to break free.

_'Am I really that easy to replace..?'_

* * *

Once the others had settled down in the village, Touga silently left them, heading back the way they had come from.

Before long he found the place they had met up with the witch 'Kagura' as the others called her, and knelt down where she had impacted with the ground, claws gently tracing the indent of her fist curiously.

The size was different, as well as the force behind it.

But he could recognize the form and the way her body moved anywhere.

Standing up straight he began walking, following the direction she had gone in after leaving. Her parting words echoing in his head over and over again as he worked over what she meant.

**_ "Come on, you know her! Is it that easy to just confuse you all?"_**

Narrowing amber eyes, he picked up the pace, eager to find the woman and put an end to the sudden mystery put upon him.

The woman was right, Sonya had been acting oddly all day. But due to her near death the others were completely ignoring the signs. Even his own son, lovestruck and mated, is ignoring the fact that his normally independent mate had taken to clinging to him every chance she got.

Ducking his head down, he followed the path into a dense thicket of trees, pushing branches aside so he could walk through. A soft sound up ahead made him pause, one hand still holding a branch out of the way as he cocked his head to the side and listened carefully.

Sobbing, it was the sound of someone crying desperately.

Staying silent, Touga moved forward once again until he reached where the sound was coming from.

The woman was sitting on a rock in the middle of the trees, face held in her hands as she cried. Her shoulder shook from the force of her tears as she let out a soft cry again.

Stepping forward, he snapped a twig on purpose to catch her attention, earning her wide, red-eyed gaze as she stared at him.

"Wh-What do you want?" She snapped finally, a hand scrubbing at her face to wipe the traces of tears away quickly as she got to her feet and adjusted her kimono.

"Why did you attack her?"

Narrowing her eyes, the woman tossed a hand in the air and spun away from him, arms crossed over her chest in irritation. "I see. Well if that's all you want to know you can leave then, because I'm not going to tell you a damn thing, Touga."

Blinking at the response, Touga felt his lips twitch slightly as he stepped forward, both arms wrapping around her shoulders from behind as he hugged her. "Sonya."

Feeling herself freeze, Sonya blinked at his soft utterance and felt something inside her just relax for the first time since she woke up in Kagura's body. "Touga?"

"How did this happen?" He muttered, pulling away so he could spin her around by the shoulders and study her form carefully.

"She did something, a witch cast a spell and we swapped bodies somehow." Sonya said blankly, staring up at him in mute surprise. "You know?"

"I can recognize you no matter what body you inhabit." A cocky smile pulled at his lips, earning a half-hearted glare from her as she swatted his hands from her shoulders.

Struggling to stay stern, Sonya chewed on her lower lip. Chuckling under his breath, Touga rested a hand on her head gently, his face relaxing into a normal smile.

Unable to stop it, Sonya let a smile grow on her face and threw her arms around the older male tightly, her cheek pressed against his chest as she hugged him. "Thank you, Touga. You have no idea how much it means you know who I am..."

Closing his eyes, Touga let out a low breath, his hand patting her on the head lightly as she held him. "I am here now, Wolfling. Rest easy."

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	25. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Alright, yeah I know, I could have just simply tagged this onto the end of the chapter twenty, but I'm lazy and really, I was half asleep while writing half of this. Some of it might be a bit off-the-wall, and I'm sorry about it. But I promised another chapter, so here it is. really, I am sorry it's short. Man I suck lately, right?**

**Anyway hopefully I'll be able to gt another one out tomorrow too, I'm hoping anyway, the plot is fairly simple at this point so I should be able to. **

**Fingers crossed I suppose.**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

**Short chapter is short.**

* * *

Sonya stood gaping at the empty space in front of her and Touga, her eyes wide as she stared at the bare patch of earth.

"I swear this is where her hut was!" She growled in frustration, stomping forward after catching sight of Touga's questioning glance in her direction. Stopping right on the edge of the patch of dirt, she knelt down and placed her hand on the ground curiously, digging her fingers into the loose soil.

"It's like it was never even here. But I know this is where it was! I remember that creepy looking tree over there when I stepped outside." She waved over her shoulder at the petrified tree off to the side, it's branches sticking out at odd angles.

"Hmm..." Touga hummed to himself, making a small pang ache in Sonya's chest at the familiar sound. Sesshomaru would make the same noise when he was deep in thought...

Covering her sudden lapse into depression, Sonya stood up and brushed off the front of her kimono with a soft growl of frustration.

"You stated she was a witch?"

"Well yeah, how else would she have done all of this?" She snapped in irritation, waving a vague hand at her figure before planting it on her hip and watching as the older male walked across the bare ground, eyes locked onto the soil he stepped on curiously.

"Perhaps her home was merely an illusion created for the spell itself. Once the spell was complete, there was no need to keep the illusion any longer." Touga stated finally. standing in the center of the dirt and turning to look at Sonya with a serious expression on his face. "If this is true, then finding the witch will be harder than previously thought."

"No kidding..." With a sigh, Sonya plopped down to the ground and rubbed a hand over her head slightly, her eyes unfocused as she thought over the possible outcomes to what just happened.

The witch was no longer where she knew she was.

Kagura had the pack fooled, for how long she didn't know.

Touga was the only one to know she was actually Sonya.

She had no idea what kind of spell the old witch used.

"Are you sure there's more than one spell like this, Touga?" Sonya finally asked, looking up from the ground at the Inu as he walked towards her and crouched down in front of where she sat.

Nodding his head silently, he reached up and passed a hand through his loose bangs in thought. "Perhaps there is another who may know the answer."

Hearing this, Sonya perked up and flashed a small, hopeful smile at him. "What? Really? Who?"

"An old friend of mine. However the journey will take several days..."

"Fine! I don't care, just help me fix this, Touga! You're the only one to know and believe me..." Sonya trailed off again and heaved a small sigh, seeming to curl up in on herself a little bit, her expression quickly fading away from hope to utter depression.

"You suffer from being separated from your mate..."

Looking up, she frowned at Touga in confusion. "What?"

Closing his eyes, Touga let out a small breath, as if frustrated then settled down on the grass fully. "When newly mated, the couple must spend a majority of their time together at first. The bond will be strong and the need to touch and simply be near their other will drive them to a deep sadness if it is not fulfilled. While your body is not your own, your mind is, and it calls for my son's."

"Wait, so you're telling me we- we're like... Mentally linked too?" Sonya gaped at Touga in utter surprise. Sure, she knew there were vague flits of emotion that weren't hers, but she wrote that off as a psychic wolf thing, not a mating thing.

"Correct. If you do not feel his presence nearby, you will suffer immense sadness. Thus we must return you to your own body quickly or it will only get worse." Standing up swiftly, Touga offered a hand to Sonya with a small smile pulling at his lips, earning a weak smile from the wolf-turned-witch as she took his offer and stood up as well.

"If that's the case, then we better get going. I don't really want her around him as it is... I know for a fact that... They've..." She trailed off, a pained expression crossing her features before Touga placed his hand on her head.

"Your body died during the switch, he did not wish to do anything that could hurt you, wolfling. During the time you have been separated before coming back, he has simply let her cling to his arm." A grimace crossed his features at the memory before he cast a wry smile down at her.

"With Kagome worrying over her, I do not believe they will have time for _bonding."_ With that said, he dropped his hand to her shoulder then slowly guided her away from the clearing, heading East towards the mountain. They had an old friend of his to visit, and if he knew the flea the way he thought he did, he would be with Totosai.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	26. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Alrighty! Another chapter up, this one giving you a little peek at how Kagura is doing as 'Sonya'. Hmmm wonder how many people notice her sudden change in attitude?**

**And now Sonya is travelling with Touga in order to try and get the spell reversed, what will Touga do with this sudden chance to be alone with her? What will he say? How will she react? Ooh so many ideas I have no idea where to start!**

**Ummmm... Oh, and sorry if I haven't been posting these on facebook lately, let me explain:**

**The chapters I posted on Facebook had been pre written already and gave me a chance to look over them properly before bringing them here. Lately the chapters I've been posting have been written on the spot. As in right before I post them.**

**And I'm lazy. So... I'll probably type up a few more chapters tonight so I can post them on Facebook again, but right now I'm just doing this again.**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

A soft groan slipped from Sonya as she was roused from her fitful sleep by a large hand shaking her shoulder lightly. "Ugnnn..." Grumbling under her breath, she curled into a tighter ball, one hand reaching out to swat the offending appendage away half-heartedly.

"Go away..."

A low chuckle sounded followed by another shake from that damned hand. "Wake up, Wolfling."

"No."

A pause followed by a low sigh were her only signs of warning before she was hoisted up into the air by two hands this time, then slung over a shoulder to be carried.

"Hey! What the hell!" Sonya flailed wildly, slapping at Touga's back as she tried to get out of his hold. "Put me down, you overbearing poodle!"

Stopping quickly, Touga dropped her to the ground and raised an eyebrow at her offended expression. "What is this 'po-dle' you speak of?" Curiosity evident in his voice even as his expression stayed stern, watching as Sonya picked herself off the ground and brushed the dirt from her clothes in a disgruntled manner.

"It's a type of dog that's all... Well it's..." Sonya paused and tapped a finger against her chin in thought before snapping her fingers and smiling wide. "I got it, it's all fluffy and full of just... Alright, it's a disgrace to all dogs, chihuahuas have more prestige than poodles do. I insulted you." She deflated after her failed attempt to explain exactly what a poodle was and flapped a hand in the air.

Letting out a small breath, Touga closed his eyes for a moment. "Wolfling, I have been patient with you thus far. You have insulted me on more occasions than I can count and yet you still insist on doing so while I help you."

Hearing this, Sonya ducked her head down and hid the embarrassed blush that colored her face. He was absolutely right, he didn't really do anything to call for it, but she had been insulting him more than she did Inuyasha, and that was saying something in itself. Yet here he was, helping her when no one else could or would for that matter, and she still insulted on doing it.

"You're right. It's just... A knee-jerk reaction I guess. I'm scared, I'm lonely and I am pissed off, Touga. I'm lashing out I guess." She frowned and bit on her lip for a moment then looked up with a wry look on her face.

"It's habit more than anything. Instead of physically hurting someone or even trying to hurt someone's feelings, I say things like that because it's meant good-naturedly." Lifting one of her shoulders, she offered him a half-shrug.

Staring down at her, Touga's gaze softened while he placed a hand on her head. "I understand, wolfling. However, I cannot tolerate being treated as such, even by you."

Blinking slightly, Sonya raised an eyebrow in question up at the Inu. "And that means..?"

Closing his eyes again, Touga rubbed a hand over his face before dropping the other hand from her head and turning to continue walking once more. "Pay no mind. Let us continue least we loose any more daylight."

Rolling her eyes skyward, Sonya scowled slightly at his brush off then trailed along behind him as they made their way through the trees once more.

* * *

Casting a look over at Sonya, Sesshomaru pulled his brows together slightly in thought while he watched her simply hold onto his arm tightly. It had been this way from the moment she woke up after sleeping off the exhaustion she gained from her brush with death.

The first day he simply believed it to be her attempting to calm herself, but now... Something seemed off.

He couldn't quite understand it, but her entire character seemed to be different. Not so much it was alarming, more... Little hints.

Her speech pattern seemed more or less forced, her willingness to join Kagome during her trip to the other time was very little. She seemed nervous when the Miko had asked even.

Whenever Rin and the kit asked her to do something now, she seemed to think it pointless and told them to play by themselves.

It was Sonya, there was no denying that. The mark was still clearly seen whenever her shirt collar shifted enough for it to be visible. Her scent was the same as well, but something... Was off.

Casting a sharp look around, he noticed for the first time his father seemed to be missing.

"Inuyasha."

"Eh?" The Hanyou turned to look over his shoulder at his sibling in question, ears twitching slightly on his head as he waited.

"Do you know where our Father has gone?"

Inuyasha blinked then looked around quickly along with the other members of the pack, each of them noticing for the first time that the older male had vanished as well. "No..." He frowned and looked down where Kagome was walking beside him.

"You know..." She spoke up, causing the others to look at her while she tapped a finger against her chin. "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him since Kagura tried to attack Sonya the other day."

Casting another look down at Sonya, Sesshomaru caught the fleeting look of worry flicker in her blue eyes before she hid it carefully and looked up at him with a small smile. "Do you think he went to find her?"

"Probably." Inuyasha snorted and folded his hands behind his head while he continued walking along. "He keeps doing these weird things all the time. Maybe he decided to get a mate of his own instead of trying to sniff around yo-"

With a hasty shout of 'sit!' Kagome sent Inuyasha face-first into the ground while flapping a nervous hand in the air at Sonya's confused look. "Don't worry about him! He's fine!" With a final forced grin, she tugged the Hanyou up and began dragging him farther away in order to have a word with him in private.

"You can't say that, Inuyasha! I don't even think she knows he's still trying to get her to notice him." Kagome hissed softly at a grumpy Inuyasha who was rubbing at his nose. "So what? She ought to know, Kagome!" He snapped back in frustration.

"Look, Sonya is way different from the other women you know, Inuyasha. If she doesn't know someone likes her, she will never notice unless they're extremely forward about it. Like Sesshomaru was. Your father was too subtle for her to even think that. As long as she doesn't know, the more comfortable she'll be. Do you honestly want her to be a nervous wreck whenever he's around because she knows he still wants her?"

Slicking his ears back against his head, Inuyasha looked down with a sulky expression while Kagome lectured him. "No."

"Then don't tell her that." Kagome sighed softly and placed her hand on his cheek gently to get him to look up at her and smiled. "Just leave her alone."

"Keh." With a snort, Inuyasha wrapped Kagome in his arms and nuzzled his nose against her neck affectionately before they turned and joined the pack once more, the issue settled for the moment at least.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	27. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Welp here's another chapter! It's pretty good if I do say so myself. I've been watching Inuyasha with my daughter so I think I have them down a little bit better.**

**As for the explanation, it makes more sense in my head than it does when I write it down. But... I can't think of another way to word it, so if it confuses you, I really apologize for that.**

**Ummmm Oh! And as for the fanmail, I know I should have posted it a chapter or two back, but I completely forgot about it in favor of updating when I could. I will post one tonight though, that's one thing I don't have to worry about thinking up anything for. I'm not sure about another chapter though, so if I do post one, YAY ME. But if not, sorry!**

**Other than that, nothing else.**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Just outside of Totosai's forge Touga and Sonya stopped, simply staring at the entrace in silence. "Well... If he's here, then we ought to go in, shouldn't we?" Sonya finally asked, clapping her hands together with a false smile plastered across her face.

Casting a sideways look over at the wolf trapped in another's body, Touga managed a wry chuckle and ducked his head down to step inside, his deep voice echoing in the dark place as he called out to the swordsmith. "Totosai!"

"Huh? Wazzat?" Totosai's voice reached them along with the faint sounds of shuffling feet neared their direction. Soon the figure of a hunched old man appeared at the back of the cave, one hand holding a large hammer over his shoulder as he peered up at his visitors curiously with large, bulging eyes.

Raising an eyebrow, Sonya studied the figure with intrest as he silently stared at them. "Are you sure this man can help?"

"Ah! Kagura! What are you doing here? Weren't you with that Naraku fellow?" Totosai finally asked frantically, waving his hammer around in her direction. Blinking at his reaction, Sonya felt a scowl pull at her features as she planted a pair of hands on her hips. "Don't you dare call me that you old idiot! I am not her!"

"What? Did she have a twin sister then? Who are you?" He asked with a confused expression on his face, one hand scratching at his head as his adittude changed so quickly it nearly left the wolf dizzy.

Sighing deeply, Sonya hunched over and placed a hand to her head. "You're exhausting, do you know that?"

Touga's rumbling chuckle brought the both of them out of their conversation and sent their gazes in his direction. Watching the older male with his hands planted on his hips chuckling made Sonya's lips twitch slightly at the sight. "Just what are you laughing at, dog?" She growled, only recieving another loud chuckle in return.

"It cannot be! You cannot be Inu No Tashio! He's dead!" Totosai suddenly exclaimed, pointing his hammer at the dog demon with another frantic expression on his face, making Sonya sigh deeply again at the shift in additude.

"Really, dude, you have to learn about having a happy medium. It's one extreme to the next with you." She huffed softly, making Touga pat her shoulder lightly as he passed her on his way deeper into the cave. "Put the hammer down, Totosai, before I find a reason to sharpen my fangs on you." He rumbled with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Use him like a chewtoy?" Sonya peered around Touga with mischief shining in her eyes, the image of a large demon dog chewing on a squeeky Totosai too good to resist as she laughed out loud, earning a confused glance from the two there.

"Don't mind me." She flapped a hand at the two, trying to hold back the laughter from the image as it flashed into her mind again.

"Strange girl." Totosai shook his head and turned back to the dog demon with a critical expression on his face. "The great Inu no Tashio died years ago. How are you even here?"

"The circumstances aren't important. However..." Touga reached forward slapped at the side of his neck nonchaluntly, his hand closing around whatever it was as he pulled it away. Turning towards Sonya, he held out his fist and opened his fingers to reveal a sqished flea in the palm of his hand. "This is who we are here to see."

Popping back to his normal form, Miyoga began jumping up and down in the center of the dog demon's palm, arms waving frantically. "Master Tashio! It is beyond my belief you are alive! How is this possible!"

"Again, it is not important." Touga raised an eyebrow, making the flea calm down easily and sit back down, arms folding themselves into the little sleeves of his haori, eyes shut in thought. "I beleive it is the woman with you that you wish you speak to me?"

"Correct."

Turning around to study her, Miyoga's eyes popped open wide and he began jumping again in excitement. "My lord! This is the wind witch Kagura! She isn't trustworthy at all!" He pleaded with Touga frantically, earning a sharp glare from Sonya in the process.

Without bothering to wait, she snatched the annoying bug from Touga's palm and squshed him between her fingers with a low growl. "Anyone else calls me by that name again and I'll show them what real hurt feels like, you got me, flea?"

Looking up at her with tears in his eyes, Miyoga gaped at the woman. "S-Sonya is that you?"

"Yes! Good grief, how is it that two men that hardly know me can recognize me better than my own mate?" She flung her hands up in the air and tossed the flea back over to Touga with a dark expression on her face before folding her arms and stalking out of the cave, leaving all three behind.

"Master Tashio, tell me how this happened?" Miyoga crouched on Touga's shoulder and looked up at his face in confusion. "How did Sonya come to be inside the wind witch's body?"

"It would appear this Kagura went to a witch and had a spell cast to change bodies with the wolfling." Touga murmured, his gaze still in the direction Sonya vanished into with a small frown pulling at his lips. "Master?"

At the flea's questinging voice, he turned away and sat down, arms and legs folding easily as he settled onto the floor across from Totosai. "Pay no heed, Miyoga." He murmured, brushing off the unasked question.

"I have come to ask if you know a way to reverse the spell."

"Hmm... You ask a difficult question, My Lord." Miyoga pondered from where he sat on his shoulder, eyes closed in thought. "Perhaps if I knew of the ingredients used, I could find a way to reverse it. However... With most spells like this, it will be irreversable once it reaches a certian point."

Looking sideways at the flea, Touga raised an eyebrow, silently asking what he meant. "What I mean to say is, considering Sonya's body is that of a wolf's it wouldn't be hard to believe that the spell will follow the phases of the moon as well."

Totosai settled himself down as well, bulging eyes focused on the flea as he spoke, for once quiet instead of talking. "Considering how a wolf's power is strongest at the full moon, it is easy to believe that their power also wanes and is weak during the new moon, much like Master Inuyasha's change to his human form."

If the spell is performed at the exact moment while her power is at it's weakest, then reason tells that it would be successful. The new moon has passed just three days prior, meaning the full moon will be within only a few weeks."

"If that is so, then I believe the spell will take root fully during the full moon, making it irriversable." Miyoga finally stated, his head hanging slightly at the thought of Sonya being trapped in Kagura's body.

"Is there a way to reverse it?"

At the sound of his master's voice, Miyoga looked up at the dog demon and thought for a moment. "Perhaps, but I will have to look into it first to be sure. Until then, keep an eye on her body and the woman inside of it. Should she damage it in any way, there is no telling what will happen to Sonya if she is changed back while it tries to heal. During the moment when the soul's are between bodies, the wound could prove fatal and it will die before she is back inside, resulting in her own death."

Nodding silently, Touga stood up and began heading towards the entrance. "Very well, be quick, Miyoga. There is not much time left." He ordered the flea as he lept from his shoulder and began bounding away as he joined Sonya outside.

"Well, what did he say?" Sonya asked quetly, her mood already cooled down from earlier. Looking over, he studied her relaxed form leaning against the side of the cave in silence before turning away once more. "He believes there is a way to change you back."

"That's great!" She breathed, a wide smile spreading across her face at his words. Pushing herself away from the wall behind her, she walked over to join him. "How do we do it?"

"He insists on finding more information before we attempt it. However..." He turned to look at her, the grave expression in his eyes making the smile on her face faulter slightly. "Should the full moon rise before we are able to reverse the spell, you will be trapped inside the body you are in." Feeling herself freeze in surprise and shock, Sonya blinked up at the male in silence, slowly letting his words sink in before a choked sound slipped from her. "W-What? No! I want this done now then! I want back in my own body so I can kick this bitch's ass!" She exclaimed heatedly, hands curling into fists as she glared up at him.

"Do not take your anger out on me, Wolfling." Touga warned softly, snapping her out of the angry haze clouding her mind and making her let out a low sigh. "Right..." Muttering under her breath, she looked away in the direction Miyoga went off in. "How long do you think he will take?"

"I do not know."

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	28. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Sooooo those drawings I posted on my facebook page really lit a fire under me to finish this chapter, it's mainly filler to give you an idea just how much Sonya is hurt by all of this. It's not overly important but it's still needed in a way.**

**As for when I'll update next? I'm not sure, I'm still working through the whole Miyoga thing and whatnot so bear with me here on that. I might post another picture after a while so be sure to find my page!**

**Ummm that's about it really, I don't have much to say on the subject so go read.**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

_'It's been four days.'_ Sonya folded her arms and growled under her breath in irritation, one leg bouncing steadily faster as each moment passed.

At the moment she was hidden away in the trees only a mile away from where the others are. After telling her what Myioga had said about the spell used to swap her and Kagura's bodies, he also stated that her body had to stay safe before she could switch back. Then proceeded to tell her he needed to go back to them in order to keep an eye on her body while Kagura was in control of it.

It didn't take much for it to make sense to Sonya, but now, three days of hiding exactly one mile away from them at all times, it was beginning to grow irritating. Closing her eyes, she bounced her leg faster and let out another low growl. _'Come on, Miyoga, just how long does it take you to find anything out?'_

A rustle from behind made Sonya look over her shoulder at Touga as he stepped out from between the trees. "There you are."

Touga paused and studied her in silence for a moment, seeming to want to say something but unsure if he should before turning away and settling himself down on the ground nearby, one of his legs propping up one of his arms as he closed his eyes. Seeing this, Sonya felt a small pang in her chest at how closely he resembled Sesshomaru at that moment.

_'It would be more like Sesshomaru resembles him...'_ Turning away, she laid back on the damp grass, eyes staring up at the sky as the colors began to streak with yellows and purples while the sun set.

"Wolfling." His voice brought her out of her reverie and her eyes over to where he still sat in question. "Yeah?"

He hesitated again, frowning slightly as he worked over just what to say to her as she sat up and leaned back against her arms while staring at him with an eyebrow raised. "It's not like you to hesitate over anything, spit it out, Touga."

"It would seem Kagura has convinced Sesshomaru of her deception." He finally said, his eyes refusing to look over at her as Sonya sat up fully to stare at him in confusion. "She what?"

Still unable to bring his gaze over to her, Touga clenched the hand of his arm that rested on his raised leg, claws digging slightly into the palm of his hand. "She has convinced him that she is indeed you."

"So... What exactly does that..." She trailed off, the meaning behind his words finally hitting home, making a small choked sound slip from her. "No."

"Wolfling-"

"No!" Jumping to her feet, she glared down at the demon, her hands clenched into fists herself as she shook slightly from the restraint she used not to simply find a weapon of some sort and attack the bitch. "He wouldn't dare!"

"He does not know!" Touga roared, standing to his full height, easily towering over her as he grabbed her shoulders. "To him, the woman in his arms is his mate! Do not grow angry at me for the mistake that is happening as we speak!"

"Shut up! You could have stopped them!"

"With what reason? With what purpous that would make him see the truth!" Narrowing his eyes down at the woman, he growled slightly, a small shiver ran down her spine at the sound, it wasn't merely a warning, it was pure danger.

"I..." Feeling her anger just suddenly melt away, Sonya's knees buckled and she sank to the ground with a soft cry slipping out of her. At this moment Sesshomaru and Kagura were... The sharp lance of pain shooting through her chest at the uncompleted thought made her curl up, arms wrapping around her as she tucked her head down to hide her face.

Crouching down, Touga placed his hand on the top of her head gently, simply offering what comfort he could as she cried softly._ 'What you have gone though in your life... Why must you continue to be tricked by Karma?'_

* * *

The sound of a soft wind blew through the branches above Sesshomaru as he lay on the ground beside Sonya who had curled up beside him, fast asleep. Her even breaths distracting him from time to time as she shifted closer, clinging to him in an unnatural way.

Glancing down at her, he narrowed his eyes in thought._ 'She has been strange as of late, even now she did not act the same, as if this were our first moment together as mates.'_ Looking back up at the sky, he watched the moon pass by overhead slowly, lost in thought as he pondered over her sudden change from indipendance and sharp-tongued to a... No other word but 'simpering wolf' seemed to fit the description.

_'Father seemed wary when he watched us leave, as if he wanted to say something but decided against it. The next time I can get away, I will get him to tell me.'_ With that final thought, he turned and pulled his MokoMoko overtop the both of them, his arms gently pulling her to his chest as he allowed his body to relax until the sun rose.

* * *

"Are you calm, wolfling?"

Touga's voice roused Sonya from her pit of depression, making her raise a tearstained face up at him, her lips pulled down at the corners as she took in his worried expression. "Calm, yes, feeling better? Not exactly. Think of it this way, you brought Inuyasha's mother back to life with your sword, what would have happened if you couldn't? You'd feel empty like something was ripped from your damn chest." Sitting upright, she stared blankly at the ground in front of her, trying to sort through her feelings at the moment.

"It's like seeing her walk up to some stranger and loving on that person instead of you. Only you can't say anything about it. I want to tear her limb from limb but if I do, I'll only end up trapped in this damn body, now won't I? So I deal, I stuff it all down deep inside and pretend everything is alright. Because if I don't..." Finally, she looked up at him, locking a pair of empty blue eyes onto his amber ones, making him pull back slightly at the hollow look in them. "I'll just go crazy anyway."

Lowering his gaze, Touga stared down at her hands as they twisted the fabric of her Kimono nervously between her fingers, plucking at the loose strands as they worked out of the fabric before stilling them with his own hand. "I understand all too well, Wolfling." He murmured, still unable to meet her gaze. Opening his mouth, he tried to say something, anything that might make her have some form of hope, but was unable to think of anything.

"Don't worry, Touga. I'm here, I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just... I really don't care about a damn thing right now. That's all." A forced laugh slipped from between her numb lips as Sonya pulled her hands away and stood up, her gaze drifting around the trees before she lifted both arms in the air above her, stretching them over her head with a soft sigh.

"Oh well, might as well get moving. If Miyoga does end up finding a way to fix all of this, I want to be sure she has my body in top condition so I can fucking kill her when I get it back." A gleam of something dangerous appeared in her eyes before vanishing once more, making Touga wonder if she was truly in full grasp of her sanity after all.

"Very well." Placing one hand on the ground, he got to his feet as well and followed her through the trees in silent agreement.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	29. Chapter 25

**Chapter twenty five**

**So finally found out how to set up for the big point of the story. I couldn't decide HOW to do it until just now so I apologize for how long it's taken me.**

**For now, it should be pretty easy to set up new chapters quicker, but I dunno with how hectic this week is, so no promises once again.**

**And for you readers that found my facebook page, THANK YOU. I know I haven't been posting the chapters on there like I said I would, but now hopefully I'll be able to at least post the ones I have on here already and then be able to start that back up again.**

**And if you saw the pictures I put up, they were basically me being bored and randomly creative. If you have a suggestion, I'd love to hear it cuz I sorta used the only two ideas I had for pictures making those lol.**

**Ummm, I think that's it, and as for Fan Mail, I WILL post it tomorrow. I swear! Please forgive me for not doing it sooner!**

**ONWARD**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Scooping up a handful of water, Kagura lifted it up to her hair and let it run through, washing out the odd soap the Miko Kagome had given her before she went to bathe. Peering down at her reflection, she grimaced at the patchwork of scars decorating her new body in disgust. _'How did she deal with this all the time? It makes me sick looking at them.'_

Granted she already knew the girl had scars, but she never had the chance to actually see just how many until her first bath. She had nearly screamed in surprise until she had the thought to cover her mouth and muffle it the best she could.

Though, what surprised her the most about them wasn't the fact there were so many, or the fact that there were odd circular ones she had never seen before. it was the fact that Sesshomaru had taken the time to map them out with his hands and lips just last night after she finally convinced him to mate with her._ 'It was almost as if he was reassuring me... No her, he was reassuring Sonya that he didn't care. Does she actually find these disgusting as well? She never acted like they bothered her before, in fact if I hadn't of known myself, I wouldn't have suspected she had any at all.'_

Pursing her lips, Kagura studied her reflection again, eying the rather large, raised scar that ran from the right shoulder, down her back and to her left hip._ 'She claimed to be human before she was a wolf, it's a wonder she survived with so many of these wounds.'_ Even though she had taken Sonya's body and her life, she still felt a grudging respect for the girl after seeing these. They obviously told of a hard life she had lived through and still managed to keep herself cheerful to some extent.

Flicking her borrowed tails, Kagura turned to grab the other bottle of soap so she could wash her body next, eager to leave the reflective surface of the water before she began to think twice about keeping the body she now inhabited. It wouldn't do anyone any good if she did that, all her work would be for nothing other than a swift death at the hands of Sesshomaru and his mate once she had her body returned.

A rustling in the bushes off to the side made her freeze, hand still outstretched toward the bottle and eyes darting around the small clearing trying to discern exactly who or what it was before remembering her sense of smell was stronger in this form and took a careful sniff of the air.

The scent of damp earth and what she suspected to be moss assaulted her senses, making her reel back in surprise at how strong it was. Planting her hands on her hips, she narrowed her eyes in irritation. "So... Gonna tell me why you're being a peeping tom? Or should I just assume you're a pervert right away and just beat your head in with the heaviest thing I can get my hands on?" Kagura snapped out in the best Sonya impression she could muster.

After a moment of silence, she began searching around the edge of the hot spring, looking for a sizable rock to throw in the direction the scent and sound came from before a slim figure stepped out from behind a tree.

Long purple hair, a pair of grey eyes and a slightly crooked nose were the first things Kagura noticed about the man.

Then a small flash of light drew her attention to the lethal-looking dagger held in his left hand, making her blood run cold. "Who are you?"

The man smiled softly, as if trying to calm her down as he slowly approached the edge of the water, watching with what she suspected to be amusement as she backed away to the other side, her shoulders connecting with a large boulder hard in the process.

"I am Shadouhāto*, dear wolf." He said softly, his voice coming out gentle and soft in comparison to the knife he carried. "I have come to free you from the dog demon."

With those words, Kagura knew she was in trouble. She knew from watching Naraku that twin-tailed wolves were extinct besides the one she inhabited, and they were sought after for their unique powers before they were hunted down. Being the only one now... It would only mean the man wanted one thing.

"Sessh-!" She tried to call out only to have a hand clamp over her mouth, her eyes wide in shock and fear at the sight of Shadouhāto right beside her. The cold bite of metal pressing to her neck made her freeze before even trying to escape. "Shh... You will be safe soon, my dear wolf. Come with me." He whispered in her ear before picking her up easily and bounding out into the trees without another word.

* * *

Touga lifted his head and sniffed at the air suddenly, making Sonya stop and look up at him in curiosity. "What is it?"

"A strange scent..." He murmured, sniffing again with a small frown pulling at his lips. "It seems... Familiar. Though I cannot place where I have smelled it before."

Furrowing her brows, Sonya tried to sniff the air too only to come up with muddled scents instead of the sharp, clear ones she normally would. "I can't smell anything but dirt." She grumbled, wrinkling the useless appendage as Touga took several steps in the direction the camp was in, his face pinched slightly in concentration.

"It seems familiar."

"You've said that."

"I've fought a scent like this before. They were hungry for power, they wanted my sword Tetsaigua."

Hearing this, Sonya felt a small jolt of recognition go through her, making her hands clench unconsciously. "They wanted power?"

"Yes."

"I've been attacked by people before because apparently I have power."

Saying this, they looked at each other, eyes wide in sudden realization before they both began running toward the others, not caring what they thought if she came running in with Kagura's body. Right now her real body was in trouble and Miyoga said it needed to be perfect in order for her to be changed back.

_'Damn it, Kagura! You can't even go a week without being kidnapped!'_ Sonya swore in her head, plucking the feather from her hair and easily expanding it to ride on as Touga began running faster, easily leaving her behind. Rising above the trees, she pushed the wind faster, barely reaching the camp as he came barreling through the trees with the demand of "Where is the wolf?" spilling from his lips.

"Where she is is not your concern, however I wish to know why this one is with you." Sesshomaru's voice cut through the madness of their arrival, making Sonya stiffen from fear and excitement at hearing after so long as she turned slowly to face him. "It doesn't matter. Where is she?"

"Why, so you can attack her again?" Inuyasha interrupted rudely, snorting slightly as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword warningly, eyes narrow as he studied the newcomer.

"Hold on, Inuyasha, let's just hear them out, okay?" Kagome soothed him with a hand on his arm before turning to face the two of them with a serious expression. "Why do you need to know?"

Completely ignoring her, Touga turned to Sesshomaru with a hard look in his eyes. "You cannot tell me you do not smell the stench hovering in the air." He growled out, making the younger male widen his eyes slightly as he cautiously took a small sniff.

After a moment's hesitation, his face hardened as he turned and disappeared into the trees quickly, nearly vanishing with his speed only to return moments later carrying her things in one hand and murderous expression on his face. "She is gone. The scent of another is heavy in the air."

Growling softly, Sonya stamped a foot and plucked the feather again, preparing to take off and begin searching from the sky only to have a strong, clawed hand clamp down on her wrist. "What is it? I'm going to look." She snapped, frustrated with the whole situation and not caring one bit that Sesshomaru looked ready to tear her head off.

"Why are you here."

"It doesn't matter, now let me go, idiot." She snapped back, not impressed with his warning growl as she yanked her arm away and threw the feather down and hopped on, balancing on her feet as it rose up. "I'll look from the sky, the rest of you follow that scent." She ordered without bothering to wait and see if they obeyed before turning and flying away.

Turning to Touga who kept his eyes locked on the witch's vanishing figure, Sesshomaru studied him in silence. The odd gleam in his eyes seemed familiar but he couldn't place where he had seen the older male look like that before. Shaking the thought from his head, he turned to Inuyasha and nodded silently before they all began packing up the camp and setting off after the scent he had caught in the clearing, intent on finding his mate and tearing the male limb from limb for touching what was his.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	30. Fan Mail 4

**Fan Mail 4**

**So, I know it's been forever since I made one of these and I'm sorry for it. I've been nagged about it too lol, so here we go Fan Mail 4!**

**There's a few pages of them so bear with me on how long this is.**

**Onward!**

* * *

**_EternalGenjutsu chapter 19 . May 28_**

**_Ahhh, I love this story too much. I've ben neglecting school work and finished this so far (and the first book) in two days. How dare you write so wonderfully!_**

**_Also, I love that you brought Toga in. It adds a whole new original element to the story._**

**_..._**

**I'm sorry I wrote this well? Lol I don't know what to say, I didn't think people would put off schoolwork to read it. **

**And Touga is another personal favorite of mine, I'm planning out the third (and final) story for this series and it'll be centered around him and another OC. Not saying who or how they'll be, that'll be a surprise.**

* * *

**_saiya uchiha chapter 20 . May 28_**

**_Its hard to envision Inu no Taisho fighting with Inuyasha over food..but at the same time it's funny as hell to think about..lol_**

**_..._**

**That's exactly why I did it. Besides, I like to think if he and Inuyasha spent time together, he'd be a little childish around him. I don't know why, but I can see him doing that as well as being serious.**

* * *

**_jaboopy chapter 21 . May 30_**

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! body snatching with a dash of attempted sexual excapades of the sesshomaru kind! jaboopy likey the drama going on here!_**

**_..._**

**I figured it would be an intresting twist compared to some of the other stories out there.**

* * *

**_Destiny Xavier16 chapter 21 . May 30_**

**_Is the mystery woman the same woman who fell in love with Sesshomaru?_**

**_Destiny Xavier16 chapter 22 . May 31_**

**_My second guess was Kagura._**

**_..._**

**To be perfectly honest, i completely forgot about that woman until you mentioned her. I didn't pay too much attention to that part of the show because of obvious reasons .**

* * *

**_nacheell chapter 21 . May 31_**

**_Love the first story and live this one the only thing I can stay now quit it with the fan mail I mean thats what PMS are for every time u do one I feel like I'm being rip off a chapter so that my review and please update soon_**

**_nacheell chapter 22 . May 31_**

**_What a surprise I can wait to see what's next please update soon_**

**_..._**

**Sorry nacheell a lot of my other readers like it, majority rules on this one. And personally you aren't being ripped off a chapter because I usually post one right after I make these. if you don't like them, please skip them, other than that, I don't know what else to tell you.**

* * *

**_jaboopy chapter 22 . Jun 1_**

**_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! wait a minute. didn't kagura die? and even if she didnt, wouldnt naraku's death cause her to die too? i mean, they ARE of the same soul! im confuzzled_**

**_..._**

**No, I haven't gotten around to explaining this yet, but when Naraku died, his hold on her heart was released instead of forcing her to die with him. In the anime it was stated that if he was dead she would be freed so I went along with it.**

**And I didn't specify what happened to her after Naraku died in Surrender Unto Me for the plot in this story.**

* * *

**_emilyamazing chapter 23 . Jun 1_**

**_I'm really excited for this throw down_**

**_..._**

**Oh trust me once everything gets to the point where they're in the same place... Things will happen.**

* * *

**_Ensis96 chapter 23 . Jun 1  
_**

**_bad kagura! bad! *hiss!*_**

**_I wanna know how she honestly thinks this'll last; at the least she'll know absolutely zilch about the future if Kagome ever brings it up. Or that Sonya actually got changed into wolf for a while._**

**_Oh- and she'll have NO idea what Sonya's scars are from. (will she even notice she has them...?)_**

**_And what did kagura 'remember'? I mean, Sonya's right; they were friends, for a while..._**

**_Now I know why you didn't have Naraku kill her in story one._**

**_..._**

**Actually Kagura spent weeks studying them before she made her move. She watched how Sonya interacted with them and was able to learn just enough to keep them from being too curious about it. I planned on explaining this later once everything was out in the open with the others.**

**She knew about them, but no she can only guess where they came from.**

**She remembered how Sonya treated her while she was under Naraku's spell. She didn't treat her like she was better than her or anything, they were equals.**

**Exactly :3**

* * *

**_nacheell chapter 23 . Jun 1_**

**_Please update soon_**

**_..._**

**With this being the sequel of a story, it's a bit harder to update. I have to make sure anything I write ties together with facts that were from the first story. I find myself re-reading the first one several times a week just to make sure I didn't say something that doesn't make sense.**

* * *

**_saiya uchiha chapter 23 . Jun 2_**

**_Gah! You and your dang cliffhangers! Lol and I'm liking this new plot twist cause I never did like Kagura..lol_**

**_..._**

**But they're so much fuuuun.**

**and Kagura was mostly just in the first one to give Sonya a small hold on 'sanity' while she struggled to get back. Not to mention Kagura was also the reason she was able to get away from time to time. without her there, she wouldn't have and the story would have fell flat because of it. I dislike having to leave a character out in the open at the end of a story so I decided to use her as a 'bad guy' in this one in order to finish her story off.**

* * *

**_jaboopy chapter 23 . Jun 3_**

**_if kagura is gonna pull this off, she's gonna need to be a pretty..._**

**_wait 4 it... _**

**_SMOOTH CRIMINAL. (been listening to mj all day...)_**

**_..._**

**You know when I read that I had that song stuck in my head for the next three hours?**

* * *

**_xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo chapter 23 . Jun 4_**

**_Awesome work please update soon hopefully they swap bodies back soon_**

**_..._**

**I'm trying to update quickly but like I said before, it's hard to make sure what I say ties in with the first story.**

* * *

**_Lady Mirwen chapter 23 . Jun 6_**

**_Oh my God! I hope Sonya delivers a HUGE can of whoop ass to Kagura... and soon! I can"t wait for your next chapter or chapters...Please update soon. And I bet we can expect something from Toga...I have a feeling he knows who is really in Sonya's body...Not to mention that Kagura is not going to know how Sonya treats her pack... This is gonna be an EPIC showdown. Can"t wait for the fireworks, or the reunion between Sonya and her mate. I wonder, is the mating mark going to come into play with all of this? I love your story! Please, please continue._**

**_..._**

**I said in an earlier review that i planned on explaining later, but I figure it couldn't hurt. Kagura spent weeks studying them before she had the spell done. She had to be sure she knew how Sonya acted, at least enough to keep the curiosity to a minimum anyway.**

**I'm still pondering exactly how it'll be reviealed, but I'm sure the mating mark might come in handy eventually.**

* * *

**_nacheell chapter 24 . Jun 8_**

**_Please update soon I can't wait for the next chapter please update soon nd can u make the next chapter a bit longer I felt that this one was a bit short I wouldn't b surprise if touga tried to keep her to himself. But please update soon!_**

**_nacheell chapter 25 . Jun 8_**

**_Please continue the story! I can't wait for the next chapter please update soon!_**

**_..._**

**I make the chapters as long as I can nacheell, it's the best I can do.**

* * *

**_Lady Mirwen chapter 25 . Jun 9_**

**_Aww! Yay for Touga again! He seems to be the perfect hero/father right now. So freaking sweet. I really can't wait until all is revealed to the rest of the pack though... I think all HELL is about to break loose! Keep the chapters coming please! Love it, love it, love it!_**

**_..._**

**well he's mostly playing the part of the hero at the moment. . not saying anymore though *spoilers***

* * *

**_Cupkakebaby93 chapter 26 . Jun 11_**

**_The more I read the more I want to read haha can't wait to see the next chapter either here or face book...whatever tells me first lol_**

**_..._**

**I've been slacking off on facebook I know it sucks, but once I make a chapter, it's been so long since the last one I posted I go ahead and post them on here anyway just to make up for lost time. T.T sometime soon I'll go through and post the chapters I put on here on my facebook page so they're on there too.**

* * *

**_Lady Mirwen chapter 26 . Jun 11_**

**_Well, well...Sesshomaru is getting curious...Good. Come on Demon Lord! Go get your mate away from Daddy and beat the hell out of Kagura! As for Touga...he seems more and more fatherly instead of trying to steal Sonya away. We will see. Feel sorry for him though if he does try anything like that. I have a feeling Sonya will put him in his place REAL quick. I love your story, please continue! :)_**

**_..._**

**Sessh is smart, but he's easily fooled when something he wants is right in front of him. Scent, a cleverly placed word or action and he's back at the point where he thinks there's something but he can't take the time to figure it out.**

**Kagura is Sonya's prey at this point. No one gets to touch her but sonya, I will make sure of that.**

**As for Touga... *Spoilers***

* * *

**_Guest chapter 26 . Jun 11_**

**_Please update soon I can't wait for the next chapter I cant wait for sonya to go off on all of her friends for not believing in her and sesshomaru_**

**_..._**

**Well you have to think from their point of view, While kagura is in Sonya's body, she looks and smells like her. In their eyes it was Kagura trying to kill Sonya not the other way around. Sure she's mad, but she does understand the situation now that her temper cooled down somewhat. **

* * *

**_Lady Shiari chapter 26 . Jun 11_**

**_Hehe InuYasha just got scolded like a dog... oh wait!_**

**_Lady Shiari loves you!_**

**_..._**

**Pfft I love it when he gets scolded, it's cute as hell.**

* * *

**_Guest chapter 27 . Jun 16_**

**_Please update soon I can't wait for the next chapter!_**

**_..._**

**Like I've said, I try to update as quick as I can, but it's a little harder with a sequel.**

* * *

**_uda chapter 27 . Jun 20_**

**_Hi..I like ur story. Well the way this story goes is better than the previous one. Keep it up n i kind of get a little bits where this character of Kagura going...i hope u will give her happiness. See ya!_**

**_..._**

**That's what I'm trying to do. I like to make my stories escilate if I make more than one on the same subject. Kagura... I'm not so sure about that.**

* * *

**_xela521 chapter 28 . Jun 22_**

**_Omg noooooo you asshole you should have known that that women wasn't your mate god dammit_**

**_..._**

**He should have, but truthfully all he can go on is her scent and looks. Other than her sudden change in additude, there's nothing else different about her. He's an analyctial mind, meaning he goes by what he can see and touch.**

* * *

**_jaboopy chapter 28 . Jun 23_**

**_3 chapters late fan mail so far. WHAT THE F BRO._**

**_..._**

**I'M SORRY! IT'S HERE NOW! *bows in apology***

* * *

**_nacheell chapter 28 . Jun 23_**

**_This is bull and taking long to get her back into her body the chapter was short please make the next on longer I'm not going to but surprise if when she does get back to sesshomaru that shell with hold having sex with him or even leave the group for a while with his dad because of his betrayal_**

**_..._**

**The chapters are as long as they are nacheell, it's harder to write sequels.**

* * *

**_Cupkakebaby93 chapter 28 . Jun 23_**

**_I can't wait for more!_**

**_..._**

**I'm trying to be quick about it. But it's harder than I thought it would be to do this xD**

* * *

**_Lady Mirwen chapter 27 . Jun 24_**

**_Poor Sonya...I feel for her. I hate waiting too._**

**_Lady Mirwen chapter 28 . Jun 24_**

**_AcK! I CAN'T wait until Sonya gets her body back AND gets a hold of KAGURA. That bitch has something coming._**

**_..._**

**Waiting suuuucks and trust me things will explode. :D**

* * *

**_Cupkakebaby93 chapter 29 . Jun 24_**

**_Can't wait for more please. I love how you write haha_**

**_..._**

**Thankies :) makes me feel good to see reviews like that from time to time.**

* * *

**_xela521 chapter 29 . Jun 24_**

**_Fucking sesshy y u such an asshat fucky fuzz but_**

**_..._**

**You have no idea how hard I laughed after reading this xD It really made my day and totally worth the chapter just to get this.**

* * *

**_nacheell chapter 29 . Jun 24_**

**_Please update soon I want more and longer chapters!?_**

**_..._**

**I've explained this twice now.**

* * *

**_jaboopy chapter 29 . Jun 25_**

**_good chapter, a bit short, but good and to the point. _**

**_but seriously, still no fan mail? gonna keep givin ya grief about it till ya make one. xD_**

**_..._**

**Probably a good thing you did because to be honest, I'm a procrastinator and I'd probably have put this off even longer if I didn't get this and the other review from you nagging about them xD.**

* * *

**Welp that's it for Fan Mail 4 Sorry it's soo late, but I'm glad I've still got quite a few active readers out there still posting reviews, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I get new ones. :3**

**Anyway, I'll be posting another chapter later tonight, this I can swear on my life it will happen because I'm already halfway through writing it. I hate saving something only half done then going back to finish it because I forget what I was driving for and end up making it worse than what I originally planned. So be assured there WILL be another chapter tonight!**

**Other than that nothing**

**Until next time**

**~TL S0nya**


	31. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Wooo! Here we go, and shit hits the fan guys. Let's see what you all have to say over how everything is revealed? What happens to Sonya and Kagura? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter won't you?**

**First, I want to apologize for how long it took me (Once again) to post this chapter. I've explained in a few of my replies in Fan Mail 4 that it's a bit difficult to write a chapter when I have to check back in Surrender Unto Me to make sure I'm not mentioning something that didn't happen or say something that makes no sense. It's a bit tiresome sometimes, so I usually take a day or two to read through each chapter before I make another one to this, just to be sure I know every single detail.**

**Other than that, that's it.**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Leaning forward slightly, Sonya urge the wind to push her faster, intent on catching up with whoever it was that had taken Kagura. _'No.'_ She corrected herself with a grim shake of the head, her lips set in a thin line of irritation. _'No, he kidnapped my body. He wants the power of the twin-tailed wolf. I haven't even gotten a hang of my own powers yet, and there's people still trying to take them from me.'_

Growling softly, she grit her teeth and moved faster, eyes sweeping the ground below, trying to spot anything that might tell her just where they were. For all she knew he could fly as well, but considering his scent was on the ground, it was a safe bet to assume he was on foot, at most riding something.

"Wolfling." Hearing Touga's voice from the side, Sonya turned her head to look over at him in question, one eyebrow raised slightly at his grim expression.

"What, Touga?"

"The scent has vanished, we cannot trace it any farther than not too far back." He turned slightly, one hand waving slightly for her to follow him back to the pack that waited nearly a mile behind.

Once they caught sight of them, Sesshomaru flew up to meet them himself, murder shining clearly in his eyes as he set them on Kagura's face. "What do you know of this?"

"I don't know a damn thing, Sesshomaru. Now quit blaming me for something I didn't do. Damn, you never change do you?" Sonya snapped back, fed up with the whole 'she wasn't Sonya in his eyes' thing. Turning to Touga, she addressed him instead, intent on getting through the meeting they seemed to be having as quick as possible. "Is there any way to tell if he had flown or what?"

Touga glanced down at the ground where the others were gathered in thought, his jaw set in a firm line as he pondered over what they found there before turning to look at her. "It would appear to have vanished, however if this was so, there would be traces of energy around. I have found none, I would assume he flew from there."

"Good, then that means we aren't too far behind, tell the others to get in the air." Sonya nodded then turned around, completely ignoring Sesshomaru and his cold look as she began flying off again, already attempting to coax the wind currents to bring the scents hovering in the air around her to try and catch something.

_'I swear, Kagura. If I find you with my body mutilated or violated in any way, I will tear your soul out with my bare hands and feed you to a hell hound.'_

* * *

"Witch."

Hours later, Sonya stopped yet again to shoot a sharp look at Sesshomaru, quickly getting fed up with his constant interruptions. "What? Damn, you really need to learn the right timing to ask crap, Sesshomaru. I mean it, you're starting to make me mad, and that's pretty hard to do." She growled at him, ignoring the sharp look he sent her. "What the hell do you want now?"

"It would seem we are travelling in a circle, are you certain you know what you are doing?" He asked lowly, anger obviously lacing each word he said. "I am the wind, obviously I know what I'm doing." Sonya sniffed, turning away from him as she flicked the fan in her hand idly, trying to just figure out what the hell was going on.

Not too long after they figured out the kidnapper had taken to the air, she caught a draft of wind carrying his scent, allowing them to move farther way, but he was right, all it seemed to be leading them was in a two or three mile radius from the same spot.

Gritting her teeth, she swept the fan out in front of her, clearing the air completely before letting the small stream of wind wash over them again, the same scent easily picked out by even her nose.

"No, I know exactly what I'm doing. But so did that bastard. He put this scent here..." She finally admitted, her shoulders slumping slightly at the realization. Turning her head towards the direction of the scent, she caught sight of a familiar shirt clutched in Sesshomaru's hand.

"It's that thing we've been following, you idiot." She snapped, pointing the fan at the cloth he held in his clawed hand, drawing his, and everyone else's towards it. "His scent it all over that thing, he must have realized we'd follow him after finding the clearing empty."

Turning back around, she narrowed her eyes, locking onto the spot they last caught his actual scent then twisting around on the feather to study the sky around them. "Get rid of that thing, would you? It's completely throwing us off."

A low snort came from the dog demon as he crumpled up the shirt and after a moment's hesitation, dropped it to the ground below, clearing the air they were in within seconds. "Ah much better..."

Closing her eyes in concentration, Sonya drug up every bit of focus she had left on the currents around her, granted her hearing or sense of smell wasn't as sensitive in this body, but it was sensitive to one thing her real body wasn't. The air around her, it carried everything, messages from people miles away, the very flavor of a meal being had by those same people.

They also carried odd sensations she recognized as 'disturbed', meaning something had cut off a stream of air by passing through it. That was what she searched for now. The shapes that came to her mind's eye weren't right, birds, the occasional flying demon even.

She knew Kagura would be there, so she searched for her familiar body, even being held by something, she should be able to pick it out...

_'There!'_ Snapping her eyes open, Sonya swiped the fan in front of her, causing the 'disturbed' stream of air to alter it's course and land directly on them.

A small inhalation was the only signal she needed to know she was right. Turning to look over her shoulder at Touga, she flashed him a thumbs up before turning back around and urging the winds to carry her in the same direction Sesshomaru had taken off in, intent on reaching the source of the scent they had now caught.

* * *

Hours of flying, the sun passed by overhead as they continued in their pursuit and they weren't any closer to whoever it was that had taken Kagura and the body she stole. In the distance, a large cliff loomed, making Sonya absolutely sure that was where they were headed. "Sesshomaru, the cliffs."

"I know." Brushing her off, he flew faster, Jaken whining incoherently as he flapped about on the MokoMoko he clung to, making Sonya snicker slightly under her breath. One thing she did miss being with them was tormenting the toad. Seeing him in this situation only lightened her mood as they aimed for the large opening set at the very base of the cliff.

Jumping off of her feather, Sonya picked it out of the air and placed it back into her hair, eyes darting around cautiously as she moved forward to stand beside Sesshomaru while he studied the entrance of the cave in silence.

The sounds from behind alerted the two of them that the others had landed as well and were walking up to meet them. The very air around the group was thick and heavy with anticipation and worry as they slowly headed inside, Sonya allowing Sesshomaru to take the lead considering her nose was useless in this situation.

Dropping back behind the others, she walked beside Touga, trying to ignore the distrustful looks her friends threw her way. "What did you tell them?" She finally asked quietly, watching as Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly on his head and cursing his inate curiosity and super sonic hearing.

Following her line of sight, Touga noted his youngest trying not to seem interested, but failing miserably as his ears continued to swivel back and forth on his head, attempting to catch any sound from behind. Leaning over, he placed his lips near her ear, making her duck away and shoot him a glare.

Raising an eyebrow, he motioned back at Inuyasha and watched as she heaved a small sigh and leaned back over, letting him whisper in her ear.

"I merely explained you and I have been spending time together. They drew their own conclusions."

"You're kidding me, Touga." Sonya hissed back at him, ignoring the curious look Kagome sent her as she glared at the male beside her. "Don't go confusing them like that."

"I merely spoke the truth." He straightened back up and stared forward once more, hiding the smug look he felt threatening to break free behind a careful mask of indifference as she continued to mutter curses under her breath.

"We're here." Sesshomaru's voice stopped her mid-rant and made the others look up at the cave in front of them.

Gasping softly in surprise, Sonya stared around the large cavern, in absolute awe at the sight before her while the others did the same.

Everything was polished to a mirror shine, if she didn't know any better, she would have suspected it to be one giant mirror warped around them into the shape of a cavern instead of an actual cave with stone wall.

"Whoever did this worked a long time." Sango murmured from where she stood, one hand pressed to the wall in front of her as she narrowed her eyes in thought. "This must have taken quite a few years to do."

"Indeed. I have to say I have never seen any form of workmanship such as this." Miroku agreed, his hand reaching out beside hers to press against the cold, smooth stone as well.

"What the hell is this anyway?" Sonya murmured, her eyebrows drawn together while she slowly made her way around the area, one hand trailing along the wall behind her as she made a circuit. "Who would even take the time to do this?"

"That would be me. And it would seem I had captured the wrong one."

The smooth voice drew their attentions simultaneously, all eyes darted over to the opening they just came through to see the demon with long purple hair, his arms folded over his chest and a gentle smile playing on his lips while he watched them with idle curiosity.

"The wolf I had taken was her in body, but not in spirit. I need the spirit of the wolf to obtain what I truly want. Now, which one of you has it?"

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" Inuyasha snapped from where he stood beside Kagome, his clawed hand already reaching for the hilt of his sword only to be stopped by the demon once more.

"I speak the truth, look upon your reflections. This stone is blessed with the powers of a witch, they do not reflect your body, but your spirit within. They only seem to reflect your body because your spirits are in the right shells..."

On reflex they all glanced down at their reflections in confusion. They were the same as any other reflection they had before. Nothing was different. "Keh, you're lying. Now tell us where Sonya is!"

"I'm not lying... Am I wind witch?" At that the others turned to her to see Kagura staring down at her reflection with a shocked expression on her face. In turn they all glanced down as well and let out a small gasp of shock.

Instead of Kagura's face staring back up through the polished stone, there was Sonya gaping up through the floor with the same expression of shock on her face. "It's... Me. What?" She whispered, crouching down to touch her reflection, tapered fingers meeting with clawed ones through the cold surface as she stared in wonder.

"Indeed, this is the soul I wanted." Looking up at him, Sonya hardened her gaze, ignoring the confused expressions from the others, she marched forward, one hand curled into a fist as she advanced on the demon male. "Where the hell is she?"

"Inside, come with me and I will show you." He said easily, moving to the side and waving an arm out for her to go first, making her pause and stare at him in obvious distrust. "How the hell should I believe you?"

"Because, I have no desire to harm you, dear Wolf. I merely wish to complete you once more."

Turning to look at the others, Sonya caught Touga's eyes and frowned at his closed-off expression. _'No help there.'_ She sighed internally before turning around and beginning to walk down the hallway.

"Wait!" Kagome burst out, running forward a few steps and stopped as Kagura turned around to face her. "What?"

"That reflection, that was Sonya's reflection."

Snorting slightly in amusement, Sonya raised an eyebrow. "Very good, you know what else? I'm not Kagura." With that, she turned and vanished into the shadows, leaving the others behind in the reflective room to think over what she said.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	32. Chapter 27

**Chapter twenty seven**

**Yo, it's me again, bet you're glad to see me posting so soon :3**

**It's pretty easy this part of the story, I've had it plotted for a while, so there shouldn't be huge gaps in-between posting new chapters like there has been. So hopefully I'll be posting pretty quickly the next few days.**

**As for the story itself, I'm not making any promises or anything, but from my estimate there may be as few as fifteen chapters left. I'm not exactly sure, but that's what I'm guessing. I know it's shorter than the last chapter, but unless I come up with something else to drag poor Sonya into, it'll end about that time.**

**And for those of you mourning the loss of the story, I am gonna say that I'm plotting out another one for this, it won't be about Sonya/Sessh, but it'll be in the same Fanfiction. Not giving anything away, but it'll be based around Touga and another OC. :3 I can't stand leaving open storylines.**

**Anyway! Until I get closer to the end, I won't be giving anything else away about the next story, so just keep an eye out for anything else.**

**Other than that, that's all I have to say.**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

The sounds of footsteps echoed around Sonya as they walked down the tunnel. Keeping her eyes forward, she tried to ignore the demon walking beside her, leading her farther into the dark.

Unable to stand the silence, she finally turned to look over at him with a frown pulling her lips downward in thought. "I thought this tunnel let outside."

"It did until I told it otherwise." The male smiled at her lightly, one hand coming up to brush his hair away from his face idly. "I am the master of these caves, they listen to what I tell them and change when I want them to."

Pulling her eyebrows together in confusion, she turned away from him, once more focusing on the path ahead. "So just what kind of demon are you?"

His laugh was light and airy, yet somehow managed to raise the hairs on the back of her neck in alarm at the sound. "Some may call me a cave demon. However I am what many would call a space demon. I change the area I stand in to what I will it to be. A forest in the middle of a lake, a dessert in the center of a swamp... The possibilities are endless."

"A illusion demon?"

"No, what I make is truth and reality. Tangible to your senses just like anything else is."

Frowning again, Sonya fell silent once more, her thoughts turned inward as she tried to figure out just what the hell he was talking about.

"If you're this powerful, then why are you after my power?"

He laughed again, once more sending a small spike of alarm through her at the sound again. "The powers of a Twin Tailed Wolf are far beyond my own. If you need to ask me that question, then I have to assume you haven't truly tapped into your own power yet."

"Not really, no." Sonya sighed and fell silent once again, letting him lead her through the twists and turns of the tunnel._ 'This guy... Something's off with him. I have no idea what it is though, whatever is wrong is just too hard for me to pick out with these dull senses.'_ Shooting a look over at him out of the corner of her eyes, she watched as he walked alongside her, seemingly at complete ease with himself and his surroundings.

_'Well he should be, from what he says, he made this place from his own mind. If he's this powerful and still claims I have more than him... It makes me wonder just what I can do when I've really tapped into my own potential.'_

Lost in thought, she stared down at the floor silently, missing the scrutinizing look he sent her from time to time.

Unable to keep track of time in the unending maze, Sonya wasn't sure how long they walked before ending up in another cave similar to the one they had left the others in. The only difference being Kagura in Sonya's body was crouched in the center of the floor, her hands planted flat to the stone and her head bowed forward.

"Kagura."

She lifted her head at Sonya's statement, blue eyes wide in surprise at seeing her there. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get my body back actually." She snapped back, folding her arms as she glared at the woman in irritation, missing the flash of worry on her face when she looked over at the man beside her.

"How do you plan on making this happen?"

Turning to look at her as well, the man smiled gently and waved a hand in the direction Kagura was knelt in. "Simply go and sit beside her, dear wolf."

* * *

"What do you mean that was actually Sonya?!"

"That's impossible! She's been with us this whole time, I would have noticed-"

"Why didn't she just-"

"Why would she even-"

"Silence!"

The wave of questions quieted at Touga's authoritative tone, making the others in the pack turn and look him in confusion. Kagome was near tears as Inuyasha held her around the shoulders with his teeth gritted in irritation.

"Father."

Turning to look at Sesshomaru, Touga let out a low sigh. He knew what Sesshomaru wanted to hear, but was unable to give him what he wanted. "No Sesshomaru. The day this happened was the very day Sonya had died."

Hearing this, Sesshomaru turned away, hands curled into fists as he glared at the ground. "Then-"

"You are correct."

Staring at his oldest a moment longer, Touga took note of the slight shake of his shoulders, a sure indication of pure fury radiating through his very core at what he had just been told.

Turning back to the others, he took in their expressions of surprise and in Kagome's case, guilt. "So when Kagura attacked Sonya..."

"Yes, it was truly Sonya at that time."

"I can't believe we defended that witch!" Inuyasha growled out, anger making his ears slick back against his head. "Why didn't we see this sooner?"

"It would seem Kagura had taken the time to study Sonya before taking her body. While she was not perfect in her act, it was near enough to fool all of you."

"You knew the whole time?" Sango's voice came from behind him where she leaned against Miroku for support, her large, brown eyes wide and damp with unshead tears.

"Yes." Touga closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again to study Sesshomaru once more. His son refused to look over at him, eyes still boring a hole in the wall across from him.

A sudden sting on the side of his neck made Touga slap at it and blink down at the squished flea in his palm. "Ah, you've returned."

"Yes, My Lord. Where is Sonya?" Miyoga groaned, popping back up into his normal shape. "She is gone, have you found anything out yet, Miyoga."

"Oh! Yes, actually I did find a way to return Sonya to her body. But as I have said, it must be in pristine condition, there cannot be any wounds on it at all." Miyoga looked around at the gathered people with some surprise. "Oh, i didn't realize we had company."

"They know, Miyoga." Touga resisted the urge to sigh at the nervous sweat that broke out over the flea once he noticed Inuyasha and the others grouped around his hand staring down at him.

"Ah, well then, if that is the case..." Miyoga settled back down and looked around the area in curiosity. "Where are we for that matter, My Lord? It seems... Familiar."

Raising an eyebrow, Touga looked down at the flea curiously. "Have you been to a place such as this before, Miyoga?"

"I can't be sure, but it certainly seems familiar. The reflective stone does ring a few bells."

Falling silent, Miyoga thought to himself for a moment, ignoring everyone gathered as he jumped down from Touga's hand and hopped around the room a few times. "Hmm, yes now that I think of it, this seems very familiar, though I cannot place where I have seen it before."

Turning back to look at the others, Miyoga hopped back up to Touga and settled down on his shoulder. "Incidentally, how did you all find out about Sonya's predicament?"

"Her reflection on the floor. Even though it was Kagura standing there, it was Sonya's reflection." Kagome spoke up finally, her eyes shining with worry as she watched Miyoga ponder to himself. "Was there another here? Another demon perhaps?"

"Yes, he had purple hair, but we didn't get his name." Sango spoke up this time, making Miyoga turn to her instead. "Purple hair... Hmmm, this all seems very familiar."

Everyone stared at the flea as he thought over what he had just been told, eager to hear what he had to say. As if a switch clicked in his head, Miyoga tensed up, a nervous sweat breaking out over his head.

"What exactly did this purple haired demon say?"

"Well... He offered to help Kagura... Er Sonya get back to her body." Kagome said with a small shrug, her eyes turning to meet with the other's who nodded in agreement as well.

"No! No no no, you must stop her! Do not allow him to place her back inside her body!" Miyoga burst out, jumping up and down, arms waving violently in the air. "Go after her, My Lord! Drag her back by the hair if you have to, just do not let her accept his help! He is a reality demon, everything around you is of his creation. If he decides to take Sonya's power he can do it easily by making her believe she sees her body when it's not that at all!"

Hearing this the others tensed and turned towards the tunnel Sonya and the strange demon vanished down, already intent on following them before a low rumbling made Inuyasha jump back from the opening, one arm flung out to stop the others from moving forward.

Seconds later a large stone slid in front of the opening, sealing them into the room without any way out. Sesshomaru stepped forward, his claws glowing an acidic green. "Step back." He warned the others, not bothering to look and see if they listened as he flung out his hand and sprayed the poison at the stone blocking their way, a dangerous gleam in his eyes as he waited the stone to melt.

As the acid cleared, it revealed a large enough hole for them to squeeze through. Not even bothering to look back at them, Sesshomaru ducked through the hole and vanished into the darkness, leaving the rest of the pack to follow behind.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	33. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Yo! I did figure something out to make it last a bit longer, not by much but at least five chapters more, so there's that.**

**Ummm, I know it'll seem a bit confusing the next few chapters, but it'll straighten back out once I get to the point of explaining everything. Those of you that get it, kudos, seriously, cuz I'm pulling out a lot of my twisted imagination to write this.**

**Depending on how well tomorrow goes (My daughter is going to her aunts for the fourth cuz we don't do anything here) I should post another chapter sometime later in the day. But if I don't get enough sleep tonight, I'll probably end up going to sleep after she leaves. Between having issues with falling asleep and her waking up at seven every morning, I don't exactly get a lot. Sometimes I end up passing out in the middle of the day cuz of just being worn out.**

**Anyway, enough of my personal life. Now we're reaching the high point in the story, so it'll seem pretty fast-paced from time to time, I may skip a few details you'll (more than likely) Message/review about. If I do end up leaving a big plot hole, point it out to me, because half the time I don't even notice things like that until it's too late and I've already posted it. **

**Ummm other than that, I think that's it.**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Picking up the pace, Inuyasha sprinted beside Sesshomaru, Kagome securely on his back as they raced down the tunnel. "Do you smell them?" He finally asked, breaking the silence as they turned down yet another corner only to be met with a longer path.

"Hm. Her scent is scattered." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath, not bothering to even look over at his brother. "Scattered? What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha growled, tipping his head back to sniff at the air himself only to pick up traces of her scent here and there. "What the hell is this?"

"That would be the power of a reality Demon, Master Inuyasha. The tunnels have altered because he wishes to keep us away!" Miyoga warned from his spot on Inuyasha's beads. "Well we'll just have to blast our way through!" Inuyasha smirked and pulled out his sword at the sight of another wall ahead of them. "Stand back!"

With a wide swing, he sent a blast of power towards the stone, ignoring the warning calls from the others once he did. "You fool! The caves will collapse on us!" Touga shouted from the back, already grabbing a hold of Rin and Jaken and jerking them out of the way of a large stone falling from the ceiling.

Gritting his teeth, Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha in the jaw, sending him flying against the wall then jumping away from another large stone. "Your obvious stupidity will get us all killed, half-breed. Stay out of my way." He warned, shooting a sharp look over at the cursing hanyou then got to his feet once more and ran through the hole Inuyasha made through the stone, leaving the others behind as the falling stones covered it up before they could make it through.

"Well... I guess we're taking the long way around." Kagome sighed while getting to her feet, both hands brushing off the dust from her skirt and hair then turned to inuyasha as he got up and climbed onto his back again. "Lets go."

"Keh, don't worry, we'll catch up soon. Once I see that bastard I'll-"

"Inuyasha, your petty argument with your brother can be solved at another time." Touga warned, already heading down one of the tunnels that branched off with the others trailing behind.

"Shut up, old man. You have no idea how long this argument lasted." The hanyou grumbled, ignoring Kagome's light giggle as they started running once more.

* * *

Casting a searching look at the Demon, Sonya slowly made her way across the reflected floor towards Kagura and settled down beside her. "Now what?"

The Demon smiled lightly at her question then picked up a bowl and walked over to join them, his hand dipping into what was inside and coming out holding a fine powder. "This must be used to create a circle, be patient, Dear Wolf. This will not take long." With that said, he began drawing a circle on the ground with the powder, intent on his task as he walked around the two of them slowly.

Twitching with impatience, Sonya ignored Kagura's stare while she watched the male work. "Sonya."

Gritting her teeth, she ignored her again and ran a hand over her face idly, wondering how strange it would feel to have her own body back after so long._ 'I wonder how short I'll feel. Kagura has a good three or four inches on me...'_

"Sonya."

Closing her eyes, she folded her arms and nodded to her thoughts._ 'Then again, I've always felt short so it shouldn't be that bad. At least I won't feel like falling over every few seconds like I did when this first happened.'_

A hand on her arm jerked Sonya from her thoughts, making her glare over at Kagura in anger. "What do you want now? To take my private thoughts away too?" She hissed, watching with some form of enjoyment as she shrank back away from her with surprise in her eyes.

"Kagura, you've done so much worse than what Naraku pulled. So don't you dare try to play the friendship card with me." Sonya snapped at the woman then turned away from her in dismissal.

"There, it is complete." The demon came back around in front and smiled gently at them. "Now, Dear Wolf. You are to hold this stone..." He crouched outside of the circle and held out a blue gem towards Sonya. "This will ensure the transfer is complete."

"If you say so..." Sonya bit her lower lip as she reached out and took the stone hesitantly. "I don't remember this happening last time it happened."

"To return a soul to it's proper vessel is a different spell."

"Right. Oh, I don't think you even told me your name." She looked up at him, a small spark of distrust in her eyes as she watched him hesitate a moment then smile down at her once more. "I am Shadouhāto." He bowed slightly at the waist then turned around to gather another bowl.

"Ah... Alright then." Sonya frowned slightly and stared down at the gem in her hands in thought.

* * *

"I have reason to believe the demon may trap her soul." Miyoga warned as they raced through the endless tunnels. "He doesn't need her body to use her power. As long as her soul is trapped, her power is at his mercy."

Glancing at his shoulder where the flea clung to his haori, Inuyasha frowned slightly and looked forward again, not even bothering to say anything.

"Miyoga." Touga looked back at the others from where he was, eyebrows pulled together in concentration. "You know who this demon is?"

"I believe his name is Shadouhāto. He spent many years gathering power from many demons. Some say he intends to use this power to bring his father back from the dead."

"Why would he do that? Who was his father?" Kagome looked down at Miyoga in confusion.

"His father was known to be powerful, though kind. He held no contempt for humans during his life. In fact, if the rumors are true, he gave his life protecting a human village, leaving his son behind." Miyoga closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. "I do not know why he wishes to bring his father back, but if anything said about Shadouhāto is true, it cannot be good."

"In that case we better hurry." Inuyasha picked up speed, catching up with his father and sprinting alongside him. "Do you think Sesshomaru will find them?"

"I do not know, though when your brother is involved, I have every reason to believe that he will find her no matter what."

* * *

_"Tamashī o henkō shimasu. Heiwa o motarasu tame ni. Tamashī o henkō shimasu. Heiwa o motarasu tame ni." _*****

Sonya watched Shadouhāto as he chanted quietly in front of them. Kagura shifted slightly as if she wanted to get up, making Sonya reach out and grab onto her wrist tightly to keep her in place. "If you so much as scratch your nose, I won't hesitate to stab your heart before my soul comes out."

_"Tamashī o henkō shimasu. Heiwa o motarasu tame ni. Tamashī o henkō shimasu. Heiwa o motarasu tame ni." _*****

Closing her eyes, Sonya slid her fingers of the surface of the blue gem in her hands idly, tracing the edges out of vague curiosity. Even in the body she had now, she could feel the faint thrum of power within the gem, lending some truth to what he had said. Half-truth that it is anyway.

_"Tamashī o henkō shimasu. Heiwa o motarasu tame ni. Tamashī o henkō shimasu. Heiwa o motarasu tame ni."_ *****

The endless repetitive chanting was beginning to make her feel hazy, it was almost hypnotizing the way his voice moved over her. Catching her self quickly, Sonya sat up straight again from where she began to lean over. _'Ugh, how long is this going to take?'_

_"Tamashī o henkō shimasu. Heiwa o motarasu tame ni. Tamashī o henkō shimasu. Heiwa o motarasu tame ni." _*****

Blinking lazily, she looked up at him and idly traced his features with her eyes, curious despite herself. _'He isn't half-bad looking really once you get past the whole 'creepy vibe' he gives off.' _

A flicker of movement behind him drew her attention away from his face, a small frown forming on her lips as she watched the white shape slowly emerge from the dark of the tunnel. _'Hey... Isn't that... Sesshomaru?'_ Kagura's dismayed gasp from beside her cemented the answer once she caught sight of the Inu making his way towards them with death promised in his eyes.

"Demon."

Keeping his eyes closed Shadouhāto continued to chant, hands placed in front of him in a strange position. Sonya blinked again, trying to dispel the haze from her thoughts, her body already beginning to feel sluggish as it was. "Sessh..."

Amber eyes darted over to her, a flicker of recognition then slight confusion shone in them as they shifted over to Kagura beside her then back to Sonya's face again.

_"Karada kara, kūki-chū ni surasuto..." _*****

Hearing this, Sesshomaru Jerked his attention away from Sonya and back to the demon kneeling on the floor. Without waiting for him to finish the chat, he lashed out, intent on severing his head from his body only to be stopped by a barrier instead. Gritting his teeth, Sesshomaru continued to lash out with his whip as Shadouhāto slowly got to his feet and made his way towards the circle, bowl in one hand, the other dipping into the liquid inside.

Opening his eyes finally, he locked them onto Sonya's as he drew out his hand and allowed the blood on his fingertips to drip down onto the dust on the floor.

Unable to even move, she stared back at him, alarm pushing the haze away from her thoughts and making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. _'Something is wrong. Very very wrong here...'_

_"Ishi to hitotsu ni natte, anata no karada o nokoshimasu." _*****

A pulse echoed deep inside her body, making Sonya's eyes widen in alarm. It felt like her heartbeat, but... Wrong, it was deeper than that. Something more important than the heart.

_'Oh I see now... It's my soul, it's being drawn out...'_ She realized faintly, her gaze tearing away from his and dropping down to the now glowing stone in her hands. _'He didn't really lie when he said he'd help me get my body back, he just didn't say I'd be put in it.'_

As if on cue, she felt herself slowly fade away, her vision going black as the stone glowed brighter by the second, the light the only thing she could see as another pulse beat hard inside of her.

Looking up one final time, she caught sight of Sesshomaru attempting to break the barrier with everything he had, swords, claws and poison all seeming to have no effect at all.

And just before everything went black, she thought she spotted a familiar shade of red jumping from the tunnel behind him.

_'Ah, too late again. Damn my luck...'_

With that thought, Sonya's world went black.

* * *

*** It's a rough translation from google translate but it's supposed to mean:**

**Tamashī o henkō shimasu. Heiwa o motarasu tame ni. Tamashī o henkō shimasu. Heiwa o motarasu tame ni**

_to change the soul. To bring peace. To change the soul. To bring Peace._

**Karada kara, kūki-chū ni surasuto.**

_Thrust from the body and into the air._

** Ishi to hitotsu ni natte, anata no karada o nokoshimasu.**

_Become one with the stone and leave your body behind._

**Knowing my luck it's probably way off base but I did what I could.**

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	34. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Welp, I finally figured out the perfect end to this story. To be honest, it's completely off-base from what I originally thought of, but it's waaaay better. I seriously froze the second I thought of it from the perfection of it.**

**Anyway, no spoilers, Just saying this now, it's close to ending, a few more chapters then the ending. I'll be making another story after this, it's based in the same 'universe' as this story, but it'll be about Touga and another OC (Not saying who the OC is so no asking) Sonya and Sessh will be in it, but not as much, sorry if I lose some of you for that, but I've gone pretty much as far as I can with them besides the basics of them having their kids and such, but that'll be taken care of in the next one.**

**As for this chapter, I know it's kinda all over the place, but it'll make sense in chapter 30, I promise lol.**

**Ummm I think that's it really, I can't think of anything else to say anyway so...**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

_Damn it!'_

_'Inuyasha!'_

_'You fool! You will kill her!'_

_'I don't care if that bitch dies, Sonya hasn't done a damn thing to deserve this!'_

_'If you kill Kagura now, you kill Sonya's body!'_

_'Damn it...'_

**These voices... I know them. Who are they?**

**Who am I..?**

**Where am I..?**

_'Miroku, Touga, hold him back!'_

**K... Ka...**

_'Inuyasha, no!'_

**Mi...**

_'Damn it, pup! Would you cool your anger!'_

**To...**

_'You insolent fool, you are lucky her body is unharmed.'_

**Sess...**

**Sesshomaru... Yes, that's right. Sesshomaru is here, he knows everything.**

**What is it that he knows..?**

_'You bastard! What are you going to do with her!'_

**In... Inu... Inuyasha?**

_'It is not your concern, half-demon. However with her mate hear... I do believe I owe an explination to him.'_

**What... Who... Why... What happened?**

_'With her soul trapped within this stone, her powers are reachable. I can use them how I wish.'_

_'What!'_

**Powers..? Stone..?**

_'Don't you dare use her like that! Don't you have any sense of decency?'_

**Sango... Yes, Sango...**

**A burning sensation, being drawn out, stretched apart and ripped to pieces.**

**Without a mouth to scream with, all I can do is endure, to hope it ends.**

**A muffled shout then nothing once more, the pain vanishes.**

_'You will never free her. The soul is trapped without a path to free itself.'_

**Trapped? I'm... Trapped? But, why? What did I do to have this happen to me?**

**Did I do something wrong again? Did I say something?**

**What did I do?**

* * *

Shadouhāto sneered at the group gathered around where he sat on the ground bound up in rope. "There is no hope of freeing her, once a soul is drawn into the stone, they reside there forever."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snorted, kicking the guy in the side before turning to stare at Sesshomaru as he held the stone up and studied it with poorly disguised desperation. "Sesshomaru...-"

"Silence." Without bothering to look at his brother, Sesshomaru gently placed the gem in his haori then turned to where her body lay prone on the ground. After the initial transfer, Kagura remained in the wolf's body. Only after the reality demon used Sonya's stone for the first time was her soul forced out and back into her own.

Even now the wind witch remained standing in the corner where the cat, Kirara had her trapped. Kneeling down, Sesshomaru gently brushed some hair from her face and studied it silently. _'Without a soul, the body will not last. It will whither and die...'_

"Sesshomaru." At his father's voice, he turned to glance at the older man over his shoulder, not bothering to say anything, the look in Touga's eyes was enough to tell him he already knew what would happen. "Is there no way to reverse the spell?"

To the untrained ear, Sesshomaru's voice sounded normal, calm and even. Unfortunately to Touga, he had watched his pup grow and knew the slightest variations. Resisting the urge to wince at the empty note in his voice, Touga knelt beside Sesshomaru, his eyes moving away from his oldest son's face to Sonya's still one. "I do not know."

"Hey, what are you doing!" Inuyasha's exclamation drew both of their attentions away from the still body in front of them and over to where he stood guard over Shadouhāto.

The male had his head bent down, the soft sounds of chanting reaching their ears.

Jumping up, Touga felt his body tense at the familiar cadence. "No! Do not let him finish the chant!"

The others all turned towards the demon, preparing to forcefully restrain him only to be blown back by a wave of energy. A small grunt of surprised pain came from Sesshomaru, making Touga turn towards him. Watching him, he watched as Sesshomaru pulled out the now-glowing gem with a grimace on his face. Steam rose up from where it rested in his palm, followed by the scent of burned flesh.

Amber eyes flashed from the bright stone over to where Shadouhāto stood with a triumphant look on his face. "Even while I do not hold the stone, her power still responds to my commands. Drop it before your hand is burned away, the power of a twin-tailed wolf is too much even for you to handle."

"Tch." Sesshomaru grit his teeth and wrapped his fingers around the stone, refusing to let it go even as the power pouring from it grew. Stepping forward, Touga drew the demon's attention away from his son and narrowed his eyes. "Tell me, what did you hope to accomplish by trapping her soul within the stone? What do you need her power for?"

Shadouhāto bared his fangs, sudden hate flashing across his features at the question. "My father died pitifully. He left me alone in the world because he deemed the lives of humans were worth more than his own!"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha snorted, his hand clenching and unclenching repeatedly on the hilt of his sword, Kagome, Sango and Miroku all standing slightly behind him as he took a small step toward him.

"I desire to bring him back to the land of the living, her power is the only way to make this happen. I preserved his body within these caves, and using her power... I can call him back from the land of the dead, so I may kill him myself." Shadouhāto shot a glare in the hanyou's direction, stopping him in his tracks. "That doesn't make any sense though, he's already dead, why go through all of this trouble just so you can kill him yourself?" Kagome finally spoke up, confusion written across her face as she looked around at the grim expressions surrounding her.

"Kagome, it is normal for demons to kill their fathers." Sango explained quietly, making the miko look over her at her in surprise. "In order to surpass them, they duel to the death, and in some species, once they destroy their own father, they gain their power to add to their own."

"You're kidding!" A small gasp slipped from Kagome as she looked back over at the Reality Demon standing in front of him in shock. "Why would you kill your own father? Just for power? You already have enough as it is, don't you see what you can do already?"

"Heh, that is not enough to do what I wish. I desire to warp the world around you humans and turn it into a nightmare none of you can escape from. My father's love for you weaker creatures is beyond my understanding, and in order to make him pay for his senseless death, I plan on tormenting those that he loved the most."

A small clatter of stone hitting stone made everyone turn to where Sesshomaru knelt on the ground, one hand clutching the other wrist, black skin still smoking in the center of his palm from where he held the stone that now lay on the ground in front of him. "Ah... You held on longer than I thought you would, impressive, for a dog."

Sesshomaru shot him a cold glare as he reached out with his other hand to the stone, only to be stopped by a spark of energy arching out in warning._ 'No... Don't touch me. You'll only damage your other hand...'_ Hearing her familiar voice in his head, Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise. _'What is this..?'_

_'Listen to me. While I'm in here, I have no control over anything I do. The stone is what reacts to him, not me, Sesshomaru.'_

Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment before reaching out again only to be stopped once more by another spark of energy._ 'I won't let you hurt yourself because of some stupid idea that you can save me by burning your hand off, you idiot. Now stop trying to pick me up!'_

Gritting his teeth, Sesshomaru glared at the stone then glanced up to see Shadouhāto slowly walking towards him, the air around him bending slightly as his power flared out in response to Inuyasha's attempt to stop him.

_'Don't touch me. If you can't hold me without hurting yourself, then it's not hard to believe that he can't either. Most likely he'll only use his power to make me hover over his hand, and if that's the case, then my power won't be as strong. You can't let him bring his father back, not matter what, even if you have to break the damn stone, Sesshomaru.'_

A slim hand appeared in Sesshomaru's line of vision, gently closing around the stone for a split second before a flare of energy shot out, making Shadouhāto pull back with a hiss of surprised pain. "I see... Then if that is the case, dear wolf..." He reached out again, the air bending around his form once again as he flared his power once more, encasing the stone Sonya lay trapped in and pulling it up into the air without touching it.

"If you wish to live, leave." He warned them before vanishing into the shadows at the back of the cavern without a trace.

Clenching his damaged hand into a fist, Sesshomaru stood up and cast a cold look around at the others. "Inuyasha."

"Huh?" The hanyou looked over at him in surprise.

"I require the use of your sword."

"Keh, there ain't no way you can use it. You can't even touch Tetsaigua." Inuyasha snorted and folded his arms while looking away from him.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a small breath to ease the flash of anger that flared up at the idiot's response. "Use the windscar to cut a path in the wall, you fool."

"Oh... Right." With a sheepish look on his face, Inuyasha pulled out his sword and aimed it at the wall Shadouhāto vanished in. "Stand back, Kagome."

"Right..." Kagome took a few steps away from him, joining Sango and Miroku off to the side with a worried look on her face as energy began to swirl around the blade in his hands. "Be careful."

"Keh, I'll be fine, you're the one that would be crushed if this place collapses." Inuyasha snorted again and lifted the blade over his head. With a cry of 'Wind scar!' He swung it down and watched as the energy shot towards the wall, blasting a hole in it with ease.

A low rumble began under their feet and slowly worked it's way outwards and around them, making everyone tense, ready to run if need be as it grew louder. However it only lasted a few minutes then died down again, leaving a small sense of unease behind as they made their way through the new opening.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	35. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Well it's reaching the end here soon, just a warning for you all. Sorry to say it's gonna be happening but there is another story coming after this so keep your eye out.**

**Yet again, things seem a bit confusing, but it'll be explained, can't say when, but it will. As for Sonya...**

**Nah, I won't say anything, spoilers. Hehe I'm so mean, I do love cliffhangers more than I should... Someone once told me I would be loved/hated if I ever made a tv series... I believe it when I read over my stories.**

**Anyway, I'm just rambling here really, just sorta excited to finally finish this chapter. It took ages to get it just right and I seriously went over it with a critical eye for the past three days, picking out what needed fixing and taking out what wasn't needed.**

**This WAS about 3,000 words when I started, but a lot of it was repetition and unneeded crap. I wrote some of it while I was half-asleep and ended up with a whole paragraph describing that some rock looked like Naraku's head then went on for another paragraph debating on if it was part of his body or not. I seriously don't know what was wrong with me, but I did have some weird dreams afterwards.**

**Anyway!**

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Leaving the others behind quickly, Sesshomaru stealthily stalked the male that had taken off with the gem. He would be damned to let anyone take Sonya away from him, anyone who stood in his way would face the poison of his claws without a second thought. Said claws twitched slightly at the thought of sinking them into flesh. Yes, he would feel much calmer once the blood of that demon was spilt and dripped from his claws alone. Nothing else would suffice.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, he picked up speed, his nose filtering out all scents but one. It wouldn't be long now, just a few minutes more. _'Hold on, Wolf.'_

* * *

The rest of the pack attempted to catch up to Sesshomaru only to easily be left in the dust, literally and figuratively. A soft growl slipped from Inuyasha, irritation evident on his face as he moved faster, already pushing past his normal boundaries. Kirara, carrying Miroku, Sango and Shippo barely keeping pace with him as they bolted through the dark tunnels. Touga easily bringing up the rear while keeping pace with the rest.

"Inuyasha, what do you think he meant?" Sango finally voiced the thoughts that had been running through her head at the moment. "What do you mean, Sango?" Kagome looked over her shoulder from where she perched on Inuyasha's back, her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"He claimed he was planning on bringing his father back. How could he do that?"

Touga's low. rumbling growl earned all of their attentions, several gazes flicking over to where he ran easily. "Do you not believe her power even after I have been returned from the dead? I had no body to return to yet I am alive still."

"Does Sonya truly hold that much power?" Miroku spoke up next, his eyebrows pulled together in contemplation. "We haven't exactly seen the full extent of her powers bar a few times. She rarely uses them after all."

Touga snorted lightly and cast a sideways glance at the monk from where he ran beside Kirara. "She uses her power more than you think. Why is it you are rarely attacked anymore, even by lower demons that have no common sense or self-preservation? She casts her net around the camp to keep them away. Even mindless demons have enough instinct to stay away from a twin-tailed wolf and her pack. It is both warning and protection, I doubt she realizes what she does however, considering her constant need to look about the area to be sure nothing is lurking about." Falling silent once more, he let the others think over what he said while they made their way farther into the tunnels, twists and turns making it impossible to find their way back without a highly developed sense of smell.

"We will see when we reach them." Miroku finally voiced to the other's agreement, silently urging the cat he rode on to move faster as the others picked up the pace as well, eager to reach the end where they knew the demon waited with the gem that held their friend's soul.

They lost her once before, and none of them want to deal with that pain again. No matter the cost.

* * *

Closing his eyes, Shadouhāto formed a barrier at the entrance of the small cave. It wasn't strong enough to keep them out, he was no fool to believe that. However it would be enough to stall them for enough time to finish what he planned.

Turning back around to face the small altar, he slowly made his way towards it, his eyes taking on a small gleam of anticipation as he stopped in front of the low surface, his knees falling to the cushion set before it and both hands reaching out, guiding the floating gem into it's resting place in the center, a small niche carved into the wood that it slid into easily.

"Now then, dear Wolf. Your reason for being here has come." He whispered to the glowing stone, the faint sparkle of energy dancing across the surface warning his hand back when it drifted forward to touch it. He could almost hear her demanding to be set free.

"Tsk Tsk, have you no honor?" He clicked his tongue against his teeth while shaking his head in mock disappointment. "You know as well as I that you owe me a debt for removing that witch from your body."

_'As if! I don't owe you a damn thing after you tricked me!'_

An eyebrow arched up in surprise at the sudden onslaught of words echoing in his head. "I did not trick you, I simply did not impart what I had fully planned."

_'And you say I have no honor. Feel lucky I don't have a body...'_

A soft chuckle issued from Shadouhāto at those words, his head dipping forward at the amusement that wracked his body. "I believe your words, however you have no body now." Reaching out, he picked up an urn the gem sat in front of, his claws tapping against the surface idly in thought as he went over in his head exactly everything that needed to be done.

"While I do not have his soul, his body is intact, and that is all I need." Turning away from the altar, Shadouhāto gazed at the large piece of crystal set into the wall off to his right, red bleeding into his eyes at the sight of his sire. Irritation clouding his features momentarily before he turned back to the gem and cast an amiable smile.

"This urn holds demon saki, from what I have been told, if combined with your power then poured onto my father's body, it will call his soul to him through your power. The Saki merely acting as the glue to hold his soul in place until it binds to the body once again." Reaching out once more, he hovered his fingers above the gem, watching as her power crackled to life once more, stopping just short of his flesh in warning.

"If you desire to be difficult, dear Wolf, that is no problem to me. I will do as I please even if you fight. All I need is your power, and then I will be done with you." Twitching his fingers slightly, he drew the gem from it's place once again, idly watching as another series of sparks raced across the surface and guided it over to the urn of saki then dropped it in, his ears twitching slightly at the soft sound of it falling into the liquid.

A slight disturbance from behind drew his attention away from what he was doing and over to the entrance just in time to see Sesshomaru standing on the other side of the barrier, red bleeding into his eyes at the sight of Shadouhāto. Without a word, he unshiethed his sword and swung it at the barrier, a low growl slipping out of his tight control when it was deflected.

After determining the barrier would hold for a few moments longer, Shadouhāto turned away once more and focused his attention instead on the crystal pillar encasing his father's body. Flaring his power just a bit, he watched with satisfaction as the crystal seemed to melt away, letting the body inside fall to the ground at his feet.

"Now then, Father. Let us see how you accept your life being returned to you." With those words, he knelt beside his father, the urn of sake held out over his body then tipped to the side to allow the liquid inside to pour out and splash onto the clothing, soaking into the cloth and settling onto the cold flesh below.

"Use her powers as a beacon and return." Shadouhāto's power flared slightly in demand while he set the urn aside and stared at the body in front of him, silently willing it to come to life once more. "Return to your body, Father. Then allow me to kill you once more so you may die an honorable death."

_'Honorable death my ass.'_

The wolf's voice drew his attention to the urn, irritation sparking in his gaze. "Do not speak out of turn, dear wolf. Or you may find your soul adrift without a body or gem to bind it." He hissed out from between clenched teeth, warning evident in his eyes before turning away once more.

_'I'm just saying, it makes no sense. It's pathetic how far you're going just to bring him back so you can kill him. Let the dead rest in peace for kami's sake. Or are you so insecure you have to kill your own father to make yourself feel better about yourself?'_

"I demand silence!" He roared out, a hand lashing out to knock the urn aside, breaking it easily and watching with some sense of satisfaction as the gem slid across the smooth floor back towards his side.

_'You can't exactly silence thoughts. They'll always be there, nagging at the back of your mind, like a worry that won't go away, or a niggling little thought that puts you down, makes you wonder if you're good enough. Are you? Will you? Can you? Always there, never giving you peace until you give up and let it be or simply silence it by killing yourself. It's pointless you know, no matter who you are, how powerful you become, that thought will always be there.'_

After speaking her mind, Sonya fell silent once again, allowing the fog drifting in the gem to smother her once more and allow her mind to turn elsewhere, towards happier things such as Sesshomaru and the others while Shadouhāto continued to keep watch over his father's body and Sesshomaru sliced away at the barrier, slowly wearing it down bit by bit.

* * *

It wasn't too much longer for the others to catch up to Sesshomaru, their eyes easily taking in the situation before joining in the effort to break down the barrier blocking them out. A single swipe from Inuyasha's red tetsigua, much to Touga's surprise, brought it down, allowing them to pour into the smaller cave and surround Shadouhāto and his father's body.

"I see, I should have realized this would never work. His soul must have passed on without difficulty..."

They all tensed at his words, gazes flicking between son and father worriedly. "You see, I thought he may wish to return, to come back to me... But it would appear he has already been reincarnated or else he would have already come back." Lifting his eyes upward, Shadouhāto cast an amiable smile at them before getting to his feet, the gem rising up in the air beside him.

"However, while I cannot gain my father's power, I can keep hers beside me. This wolf holds more than you could ever hope to accomplish in your lifetimes..." Looking at the now-silent stone beside him, he smiled lightly. "It is a shame she cannot be placed back within her body. Once the spell is completed, it traps her within this stone. And until it breaks, there is no hope for her escape. However..."

He turned to the contemplative Touga, a gleam in his eyes when he realized just what the older Inu was thinking. "If the stone were to break, her soul will be cast out into nothingness, worse than death, never able to move on. Unable to do anything but exist. That would be hell in itself, now would it not?"

Three feral growls bounced off the walls of the cave, making the others in the pack back up a few steps in an attempt to get out of their way as the Inu advanced on the reality demon with murderous intent gleaming in their eyes.

Inuyasha for his sister.

Touga for his own reasons.

Sesshomaru...

"Do not assume we are helpless, filth." Touga growled low, his voice coming out barely more than a rumble in his chest. Reaching out, he snapped his hand around the male's throat, cutting off his air supply before he could react. Turning his head slightly, he called to the others over his shoulder. "Leave now, Inuyasha, take them from the cave."

"Keh, as if I'm going to let you have fun without me." The hanyou snorted, his hand reaching down to rest on his tetsuiga as he shot a glare at his father.

"You will leave, pup. Now." Narrowing his own eyes at his youngest, Touga layered his voice with his power as Alpha, watching with some measure of satisfaction as Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head in submission. "Keh, whatever." With another snort, he turned away and urged the others back to the exit, not even bothering to look back as they returned to the dark tunnel once more.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	36. FINAL CHAPTER

**Chapter 31**

**FINAL CHAPTER**

**Alright I know I said it would be a few more chapters until the end, but I figured it would be best to end it here, there's no other way to do it without dragging everything on and making it boring.**

**I know this story is shorter than the other one by quite a bit, but there is going to be a third one of the series, only it won't be centered around Sonya/Sesshomaru. It will be centered around Touga/OC instead. **

**I don't like leaving loose ends, so I believe this next story will be the very last one of the series unless any of you have another Cannon you want to see be paired up with another OC of mine. (Sorry, I don't do Cannon/Cannon stories, I just can't do it.)**

**As for the next story, I'm not sure when or how long it will take, but I'm hoping to get it up either the next few days or by the latest next weekend. I make no promises considering how long it took me to come up with a proper ending to this, I dunno how long it will take for the beginning of the next story will be.**

**The name I'm not entirely sold on, but for now I'll call it 'Draw Me In'. If I change the name later, I'll let you all know, but for now keep an eye out for a story by that name.**

**As for this chapter, it's kinda all over the place and I think I missed some details that needed to be explained, if I did let me know because I know how irritating it is to not have certain things explained. **

**Anyhow, as for this new OC- Long story short- It's me. Strictly me. I'll explain it better later on down the storyline, but it's me, alright? I can't tell you anything else without ruining the plot.**

**I think that's it for now, so how about we get this ending going, huh?**

**Please enjoy this final chapter of Eyes of the Devil! **

**Onward!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO however own Sonya, the new OC and the plot**

**~TL S0nya**

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**

* * *

Once Inuyasha and company had left the cave, Touga and Sesshomaru turned as one to the demon still held in the older male's grasp. To Touga's mild surprise, he didn't even struggle, simply dangled there, his eyes still locked onto the lifeless body of his sire.

_'Sesshomaru.'_

Sonya's voice echoed in their heads, drawing all three's attention to the stone laying at their feet. Leaning down, Sesshomaru hesitantly picked the softly glowing stone up and helf it at his eye level, watching as the light inside shifted slightly, revealing Sonya's face.

_'Don't be too rough on him. Truthfully what he did was worse to himself than to any of us. Wshile I don't condone his behavior-' She shot a uick glare at the meek Reality Demon. 'I beleive he'll be punished enough. Doubt in yourself is worse than any physical pain either of you could do to him. Death would only bring him peace. Let him wallow in his doubt, his self-deprecating thoughts. Instead of wasting energy, he will punish himself.'_

Hearing this, Touga barked out a harsh laugh, his gaze drifting over to Shadouhato. "I see..." With a feral smile that sent a shiver down the demon's spine, he dropped him to the floor.

_'Shadouhato. Remember, your father didn't come back to you. Maybe because he knew you would be a disappointment. What if you could have done better?'_

With those last words, Sonya fell silent again, her face disappearing from the gem and the light fading away. Hearing what she said, Shadouhato slumped farther to the floor, his eyes loosing the faint, calculating light in them.

Sharing a quick glance with his son, Touga reached down and gripped his arm, pulling the listless demon to his feet and dragging him from the cave to join the others outside.

* * *

Back in the chamber that still held Sonya's body, they weren't all that surprised to see Miyoga sitting on the floor beside her. "Ah, you've returned." He called out once he spotted the group emerging from the dark corridor and jumped over to sit on Touga's shoulder. "Did you find a way to reverse the spell?" The flea eyed the limp male being drug behind his master critically. "He claims there is no way to reverse it."

Miyoga turned to Sesshomaru with worry in his eyes. "If her soul is not returned to it's body soon, the body will die."

"That's why I've brought this thing." Touga grunted, dropping Shadouhato to the floor next to Sonya's body. "He preserved his sire's body somehow. After the trouble he caused, the least he could do is do the same to her's." Shooting a glare at the reality demon, he nudged him with his booted foot. "Do it now."

With a empty glance up at the older Inu, the reality demon listlessly got to his feet and held his hands out over Sonya's body silently. The other's watched curiously as the very air around him seem to waver and alter. The tension of the very cavern got thicker as he called his powers forward.

A loud cracking sound made everyone jolt in surprise, eyes widening slightly as the floor under Sonya began to break apart, the cracks spider webbing outward across the floor. To their astonishment, a clear liquid seemed to bubble up through the cracks, slowly rising up and wrapping around her body, encasing it in a bubble.

Breathing out, Shadouhato relaxed back to the floor, his eyes closing with clear exhaustion written across his face. Once his stance broke, the liquid hardened into crystal, keeping her body locked inside, preserved for as long as needed to find a way to return her soul to it.

"It is finished." He murmured, his gaze drifting upwards to the ceiling as he relaxed once more, his whole body seeming to become boneless as he laid on his back. "How long will her body last this way?" Touga narrowed his eyes on the listless male, danger sparking in his eyes if he said anything other than what he wanted to hear.

"As long as you need be." With that, he closed his eyes and simply blocked out everyone there, seemingly drawing into himself and ignoring anything else said to him.

Hearing this, the other's breathed a small sigh of relief and relaxed for the first time since they entered the cave. Walking over, Sesshomaru knelt beside the crystal encasing Sonya's body, one hand reaching out to rest on it's smooth surface, the claws ticking lightly on the hard object.

Watching him, the pack felt the relaxed atmosphere change to a sadder one, the loss seen clearly in his eyes for the first time since they had met him. Even without having mated Kagome yet, Inuyasha knew just what Sesshomaru was feeling. To even think about loosing Kagome in the same way made a very pointed pain lance through his chest. Heaving a small sigh, he walked over and stood beside his half brother, not bothering to say anything as he reached out and hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder.

Without looking up, Sesshomaru gripped the gem in his hand tighter as he simply stared at Sonya's body in front of him, silently willing it to move again, her soul to slip back into her body so he could see her again, even though he knew full well she would more than likely slap him after what happened.

"Sesshomaru." Hearing his father's voice, Sesshomaru looked up at him, the sad look in his eyes being replaced by simple emptiness as he watched Touga walk over to him and Inuyasha, determination in his gaze. "We must leave, place her body somewhere safe until we find a way to fix this."

Staying silent, Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to Sonya's body and nodded lightly, getting to his feet as his father gently picked the crystal up and lead the way back out the endless caverns and into the light once more.

_'Sesshomaru.'_ Hearing Sonya, he glanced down at the stone in his hand once more, watching as the inner light softly glowed once more._ 'Sorry.'_ Furrowing his eyebrows slightly, he opened his mouth to ask what she meant only to have the gem suddenly flare with a bright light, blinding everyone standing around him.

With a light cry of pain, Kagome and the others covered their eyes in surprise. Once the light faded, a roar of anger made all of them look over at Sesshomaru in surprise only to see him glaring at his empty hand where the stone once rested.

"What happened?!" Kagome cried out, her eyes wide as she stared where she last saw the gem holding her friend's soul just moments ago.

"It is gone." He managed to get out from between gritted teeth, eyes still locked onto his empty hand as it curled into a fist, ignoring the bite of his claws digging into the flesh of his palm. "But... Where did it go?"

At Sango's question, they all looked at each other in confusion, unable to answer her at all.

* * *

The long trek back to Kiade's was silent the entire time. No one could think of anything to say, nor did they want to speak to Sesshomaru in his dark mood. Casting quiet glances at each other, they all stopped outside of Kiade's hut, unsure what to do now. They had Sonya's body safe, but without the stone holding her soul, there was no way to bring her back.

With a heavy heart, Kagome pushed aside the rush mat in front of the door, she walked inside. "Kiade-"

"About damn time you showed up!" A brusque voice cut her off, obvious irritation lacing each word as she jumped in surprise and stared with open astonishment at the woman sitting across the fire from the old Miko.

"Wh-Wh... Huh?" She managed to stutter out, her mouth opening and closing as she watched the woman get to her feet and dust off the obviously borrowed clothing she wore. Hearing the strange exchange, the pack all piled in to see what was going on, each of them stopping in surprise at the woman standing there.

Shoulder-length white blond hair, sharp blue eyes and a scowl set on her pale features as she planted her hands on her hips. "What?"

"You..." Touga muttered, his eyes wide as he took in her features. "Who are you?"

"Well about time someone had some manners. My name is Niki, now tell me who the hell is Sesshomaru and why-" She paused, reaching into her pocket to pull a small bag out, holding it up so everyone could see it. "Does the stone in here keep talking about him and demanding I bring it back to him?"

"Stone?" A dangerous voice came from behind the gathered pack members, making them move out of the way so Sesshomaru could walk closer to her, eyes narrowed in a dangerous manner. "Yes, stone." She backed up a step, fear spiking slightly in her scent at the dangerous aura surrounding the male. With a shaking hand, she slipped a familiar gem out into her palm and held it out so he could see. "This thing."

Sliding his gaze down from her face, Sesshomaru felt unwelcome surprise at the shock that jolted through him once he saw what she held out. The very same stone that had vanished from his hand only a week ago. "Where did you get this?"

Hearing his snarl, Niki gulped slightly and watched nervously as he reached out and delicately plucked the gem from her hand with lethal looking claws. "I don't know! Someone gave it to me I suppose."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" This time it was Miroku that spoke, making her slump slightly in relief and look over at him in obvious gratitude. "I just don't, alright? I seriously don't know how I got that damn thing. All I do know is it wouldn't shut up at all."

"Please excuse her." Kiade finally spoke up, walking over to stand beside Niki, one hand reaching up to rest on her shoulder, silently urging her to step back from the dangerous Inu standing in front of her before he ended up slicing her to bits. "She speaks the truth, when I found her in the forest of Inuyasha, she was stumbling around completely confused. There was a large knot on her head, indicating something had struck her there. I believe she truthfully forgot everything besides the bare essentials."

"Like my name for instance." Niki muttered from where she sat back beside the fire, her gaze narrowed at the flames as irritation flashed across her features once more. "Besides that, your guess is as good as mine. You got your stone now though, so leave me be." With that, she turned away from them and walked to the back of the hut, laying down on a blanket with her back to them, obviously done with the whole situation.

"Amnesia." Kagome murmured, making the others turn to her, a thoughtful expression on her face as she stared at Niki's back. "What's Amnesia?" Inuyasha asked, his ears twitching slightly as he watched her walk closer to the woman. "It's where someone forgets everything about themselves, it's pretty rare to remember anything actually, so if I remember right from the medical classes I took while in school, it means she can get her memories back."

Niki looked over her shoulder at Kagome, one eye slitted open to study her. "So... I won't be like this forever?"

"No, if you remember one thing, you can remember them all. How long did it take you to remember your name?"

"Well... It was a couple days at least, I just woke up with it really." Sitting up, Niki faced her with a small gleam of hope in her eyes. "Then you can get them back, it'll probably take a while..." Trailing off, she glanced over at the pack, an obvious question in her eyes that made Inuyasha's hackles raise. "No."

"Don't tell me no! She needs our help!"

"She can stay here, Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, I'm not going to just leave her like this when I can do something about it!"

"I said no, Kagome!"

"Sit!" Once he hit the ground, she turned back to a highly amused Niki and smiled. "We'll help you."

A soft growl caught their attentions, each of them turning in time to see Sesshomaru stalk out of the hut, gem clutched safely in his hand as he left them. "He still blames me right?"

"It would appear so." Touga spoke up, making her glance over at him with a small gleam in her eyes. "You, you're different, like that one there." She gestured to the laid out Inuyasha idly, not once moving her gaze away from his face.

"He's a demon, Niki." Sango came over to kneel down on her other side, seemingly taking Kagome's lead and trying to establish a small line of trust.

"No no, I figured that out. I mean they're related." She waved an impatient hand, her revelation making the others share a look. "What? Am I wrong?"

"No... He is indeed Inuyasha's father. We're merely surprised you picked it up so quickly." Miroku explained while everyone else stared at Niki, making her lean away from them nervously. "Well, that's just it isn't it? I'm different too, dunno how, just am. And that angry guy, he's related right?"

"Keh." Inuyasha's snort drew her attention over to where he sat up, his glare making her own eyes narrow. "Don't give me that look, I know how to take care of bad dogs." She snapped at him, making him snort again. "You happen to have something I could roll up and whap him on the nose with?" She asked Kagome, earning a soft snicker from the girl. "Sorry. No." She shook her head and turned to look at the gathered pack. "Well introductions are in order I guess. I'm Kagome, this is Sango, Miroku, Touga and Inuyasha. The one that left is Sesshomaru. There's other members too but they're somewhere else that's safe."

"Right... Well you all know me already." Niki frowned lightly, her eyes drifting down to her hands in contemplation. "Dunno what else to tell you besides what I already have, so it's a pretty short intro."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Sango smiled slightly, understanding at least a little bit of what the woman was going through. "My brother was the same way... Actually..." She cast a look over at Kagome as a sudden thought came to her. "He could probably help you more than any of us could."

Kagome gasped in excitement, her eyes gleaming at the thought while her hands clapped together. "You're right, Sango! Should we go get him?"

"You ladies leave that to me." Miroku stood up, a smile on his face when Sango got to her feet as well. "I'll bring him back by tomorrow, do you mind if I borrow Kirara?"

Shaking her head, Sango waved a hand at him. "No, go ahead. It'll be quicker and safer if you do. Just try to explain everything to him before you get here."

"Will do." With a light nod to them, he and Sango stepped out of the hut, leaving them alone with a confused Niki. "Well... That's... Interesting?" She asked, breaking the silence and laughing awkwardly when they all turned to look at her.

"It is getting late, child. It would be best if ye get some rest for now." Kiade spoke up, making her groan lightly and nod before turning to the blanket she laid on before and settling down once again. "Yeah yeah..."

Smiling lightly at the woman, the old Miko shook her head slightly before standing and gesturing for the three still there to follow her out. There was quite a lot to explain, and it would be best if they didn't wake the still recovering woman with their talk.

* * *

**~ * ~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ * ~**


	37. AUTHOR UPDATE

**Soooo I seen your comments on the last chapter here, and I just want to say, it made me giggle. Sorry but your confusion on what happened is just amusing somehow.**

**Anyway! Despite my amusement at this, I have decided to take pity on you all by explaining a few key things:**

**Niki is NOT Sonya**

**Sonya is still trapped in the gem.**

**Now then, you WILL see Sonya and Sesshomaru get their happy ending, I promise. There's a surprise waiting in the future chapters, so don't worry about not finding that out. **

**While this is mainly a Touga/Niki story, it will be centered around Sesshomaru/Sonya too. The others in the group won't be appearing as often, why? Because I suck at remembering everyone and that they're still there if you haven't noticed from this last story. So it'll mainly be those four characters instead of everyone there. **

**Kagome may show up more, Inuyasha I'm not sure, he's kinda moody and Niki has enough problems dealing with her loss of memory without having to deal with his crap at the same time. **

**With that said, I'm gonna give you all a little more info on this new story.**

**Like I said, it's mainly Touga/Niki with some Sesshomaru/Sonya, it will be VERY confusing up until the point where Niki regains her memories so please just bear with me during that process. You won't find anything out about her besides little things she comes up with from time to time.**

**Keep in mind, Niki is me, strictly me, so about 90% of what she does say later that happened to her happened to me in real life. I am going to say this now just so you all don't go assuming things: I am not telling you this stuff about me so you all can pity me or offer your apologies and whatever. I don't want that, what happened is in the past and I'm merely using it as the perfect backstory for my new OC. **

**Some of the things that she'll talk about will be sad, some of it may be disturbing to a few of you. So just keep in mind it doesn't bother me anymore, that's why I'm able to write about it now, so don't bother mentioning it or offering any words for it either, all it will do is end up irritating me. Just focus on the story not my past.**

**With that out of the way now, I can give you a few hints to the plot:**

**Niki is me. That is the biggest hint I can give you without giving it away. If you figured it out, YAY! But don't tell anyone! No review mentioning what you think or anything, I want everyone else to try and figure it out for themselves. If you didn't, it's gonna be a while before you do find out, so I promise you'll love the twist.**

**Ummm I think that's about it other than the name and when I'll be posting the first chapter so...**

**I did settle on Draw Me In. It seemed to fit somehow in a ironic fashion.**

**And as for the new chapter, I've already written it out, so if I don't post it within a few hours, it'll be later tonight, prolly around eight or nine hours from now, keep an eye out folks, it'll happen today.**

**It'll start slow with a few funnies tossed in, but it'll get better so just hang on for the ride and read.**

**I realize some of you only read my story in the beginning because it was a Sesshomaru fanfic, then you fell in love with Sonya. But now it's going to be Touga and Niki, so I ask you as a humble author, please give them a chance and read the rest of this not just for the finishing to Sesshomaru/Sonya's story, but for theirs too. I really do want to know what you think considering I haven't written a Inupapa story before and I really want you all to like this one as much as the other two.**

**I beleive this will be the last story in the series, I may do a spinoff with another character/OC but I dunno yet, it all depends on what you lot ask for.**

**Now that's done, I would like to thank each and every one of you for reading, following and being loyal to my story. It really means more to me than I could ever put into words with how you all loved it. I'm not going to do a final Fan Mail considering it was all basically the same thing and I've answered a few of the questions without giving anything too revealing away.**

**Those of you that were here from the very first chapter of Surrender Unto me, thank you.**

**Those of you that saw Eyes of the Devil first then went over to Surrender Unto Me, I really admire your dedication to reading it right.**

**_(I only say this because I actually had a reader message me about being confused with what happened. Turned out they read Eyes of the Devil first, then they read Surrender Unto Me.)_**

**And for my new followers that just joined near the end of this, hold on, it gets waaay better.**

**I think I'm done for now, hopefully the new story will be up soon and you all can tell me how horrible it is xD**

**Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading and following me. It really does mean a lot.**

**Until next time**

**~TL S0nya**


End file.
